


Masks

by Lunalover365



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 59,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalover365/pseuds/Lunalover365
Summary: Kurapika was an omega with a debt, he's 18 and without a family and even if he hates himself for it, he gets a job at an omegan club where he hides behind a mask and goes by the name Red.However, during the day, he hides behind scent blockers, pretending to be a beta called Kurta and selling information to the Syndicates of the city.Chrollo, boss of the leading Syndicate The Spiders, knows both Kurta and Red, but is oblivious that they are the same person.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

Friday, it was the busiest day of his week. Although that can be said about a lot of people. He has a decent amount of customers other days of the week, but for some reason an absurd amount of people stopped by on fridays.

 

Kurapika drummed his fingers on the counter, his other hand propped under his chin.

 

His ‘shop’ was small and dark, it was honestly hard to see in the room, but no one needed to see the face of a mere informant.

 

But he always took precautions with his identity anyways, his customers knew him as ‘Kurta’ and his hair was up and hidden under a baseball cap. The thing he took the most precaution with was his scent. He applied heavy scent blockers, and brought extras with him at all times.

 

Kurapika was an omega, the world was terribly unfair, omegas were known and used as sex objects. The wealthy often had them as pretty accessories or to boast their fortunes, omegas were rare after all. Especially male omegas like himself.

 

Fridays were often trouble for him because he had an earlier shift at the club than usual so he had to time the use of his scent blockers just right.

 

A knock announced the arrival of a regular customer, he always knew who it was based on the sound and pattern of knocking. 

 

An annoyed huff left him and he rolled his eyes as the alpha stepped inside.

 

“Wonderful to see you too.” the alpha said, striding up to the counter with all that alpha confidence. His scent coiled around Kurapika's store, thick and heavy.

 

It always pissed him off, Chrollo Lucilfer, he felt the need to exude his scent. This was an alpha who always demanded dominance and attention, which Kurapika supposed most alphas do. But Chrollo's scent was especially annoying. It wasn't that it was bad or anything, in fact it was the exact opposite. Chrollo's smell was so overwhelmingly  _ delicious. _ It had Kurapika's omega whining and scratching at the surface of his skin, trying to exude it's own sweet scent to attract the alpha.

 

Friday, it must be a day when Chrollo has a lot of free time, the alpha will stay longer than necessary and seemingly just to bother the fuck out of Kurapika.

 

“What do you want this time, Lucilfer.” Kurapika grits out. Him and Chrollo didn't get along, nothing happened in particular. The alpha had taken one look at him and decided he wasn't worth his time. 

 

Just remembering the first time this arrogant alpha came into his shop almost has him baring his teeth. 

 

\--- 

 

_ “You’re this amazing informant I've been hearing about?” the alpha looked down at him, obvious doubt in his eyes. _

 

_ “Got a problem with it?” Kurapika responded, the question laced with venom. _

 

_ “Cocky for a kid beta.” the man muttered before turning back to the door and speaking louder over his shoulder, “seems like I wasted my time in coming here.” _

 

_ “Try me.” _

 

_ “Excuse me?” Chrollo looked back, a brow raised and eyes full of contempt. _

 

_ “Try me. What is it you want to know?” Kurapika raises his cap slightly to meet the alphas eyes easier. _

 

_ Chrollo slowly turns on his heel, chin up and looking down at Kurapika in consideration. He lets out a breath and approaches the counter, slapping a picture down on the surface. _

 

_ “Very well. I want to know about this man.” the alpha stares at him, face blank, but Kurapika can smell the challenge there.  _

 

_ Kurapika smirks, barely glancing at the photo before speaking. _

 

_ “Julen Crate. _

_ Married an omega wife 6 years ago.  _

_ Two kids, one is 5 the other 3. Oldest being male, youngest being female. _

_ Seems decent enough in the public eye but is privately known to beat his wife and has several connections to mafia groups and black markets, despite being nothing more than a ‘simple businessman’ as he calls himself.”  _

 

_ Kurapika smiles as the alphas eyes widen a fraction. “If you want information like how he spends his time, or where he visits often, I'm going to have to ask you to wait a few days for me to gather that info.”  _

 

_ “It seems I may have underestimated you.” Chrollo relents, an interested gleam in his eyes as he looks Kurapika over. _

 

_ He knew the alpha wasn't aware of his second gender, but the gaze still made him shift a little. _

 

_ “It would seem so.” Kurapika still had his smug smile, but he was more than a little irked that the man only said that even though he knew he had impressed him. The least he could do is apologize! _

 

_ “I'll be relying on you then.” the alpha states and begins to finally tell Kurapika what kind of information he came for. _

 

\--- 

 

“A rather large bounty came in for this man,” Chrollo flashes him a picture. “I need to know where and when I can find him alone and not surrounded by his annoying guards.”

 

Kurapika raises a brow, “you saying you and your lackeys can’t handle a few guards?” Kurapika says this flatly, intentionally trying to rile the other man up. He couldn't help it, this alpha did things to him.

 

Chrollo smirks, leaning over the counter and into Kurapika's space. Such an alpha move.

 

“I could handle them myself just fine.” Chrollo’s smooth voice nearly had Kurapika purring. Damn his omega. Damn his instincts.

 

Kurapika lets out a disinterested snort. 

 

“Having the guards gone spares me and my cleaning crew some trouble.” Chrollo states, leaning back to run a hand through his hair. 

 

His eyes unconsciously watch the alphas hands sweep through raven black hair, nearly licking his lips. His omega was obsessed with Chrollo, the man was an obvious catch. Probably had omegas lined up around the block for him. Chrollo was an alpha of alphas, like the literal definition of alpha.

 

Kurapika, more often than not, has to catch himself from leaning into the woodsy, musky scent.

 

With a sigh Kurapika closes his eyes and leans back, he could feel Chrollo's eyes on him, an intense burning grey. The alpha always watched him closely during this part of the exchange, the man very curious and interested in Kurapika's ‘ability,’ it wasn't anything too special, but that's what his customers had started calling it.

 

He already had a decent amount of info on this man from previous customers. He sifts through his mind, information neatly stored there. He had a knack for remembering every single thing he's heard and seen.

 

“Heaven's Slut, Friday.” Kurapika murmurs aloud.

 

Chrollo's face remains neutral but his eyes do nothing to hide his curiosity. Even then it's well concealed, the man a trained professional at masking his expressions. But Kurapika prides himself in masking everything about himself, he was a complete mystery to everyone. Maybe that's why he could read the alpha so well.

 

When Kurapika leans back into the counter and tugs his cap down from where it nearly slipped off his head earlier, Chrollo knew he has his information.

 

“Heaven's Slut, the omegan club?” Chrollo asks, more to himself than Kurapika.

 

“The one and only.” Kurapika replies with a nonchalant shrug. But inside he was far away from being nonchalant. Heaven's Slut is where Kurapika worked, where he put on a mask and let his omegan scent loose. And Chrollo was going to be there, most likely tonight.

 

Kurapika tried not to worry too much, the alpha was there for business not pleasure, and Kurapika would have his mask. Not to mention as far as Chrollo knew, Kurapika was a beta, so he should be safe.

 

Fridays. Always bring so much trouble.

 

\--- 

 

“Red..” the alpha purred into his ear, rough hands on his hips, and pleased alpha scent in the air. All factors of making Kurapika thoroughly disgusted. But this is his job, a much needed and well paying one at that. Especially since he was one of the two male omegas in the club, in this city in general.

 

“You look and smell as delicious as ever.” the alpha pants, cock straining in his pants. “Too bad you aren't on the menu.”

 

Omegas on the menu were open to sex with customers, but Kurapika's pride could never let him do such a thing. Despite working in this place, he wanted an alpha who loved and cared for him, he wouldn't sleep with anyone else. It's not like he was working here because he wanted to either, he had his reasons for needing a lot of cash.

 

Kurapika let out a forced whine for the alphas pleasure and released a pleased scent of his own, making the alpha beneath him tremble and cum in his pants. 

 

“Red-” the alpha starts.

 

“Red, Leorio wants you.” Kurapika pulls himself off the lap of the man, trying to hide how eager he was to do so, and turns to face Killua, the other male omega.

 

“Moon.” Kurapika nods in greeting, receiving a cat like smile in return before the younger omega is nudging his side.

 

“You and Leorio hhmmmm?” Killua wiggles his eyebrows and links his arm through Kurapika's as they make their way towards the office that's behind the stripper stage.

 

“As if.” Kurapika scoffs, nodding at the guard at the door to the back. 

 

Gon gives them a wave and a big smile, Kurapika feels like it's more directed at Killua since they’re a couple, but he knows that Gon cares deeply for him as well.

 

Him, Gon, Killua, and Leorio never really belonged in a pack. Overtime the three grew so close to Kurapika he considered them his pack, and they all admitted to becoming some makeshift pack made of two omegas and two alphas.

 

Packs are family, families are packs. But Gon only had an aunt, who passed away, Killua ran away from home, and Leorio and Kurapika preferred not to share their reasons for being without any pack.

 

It was rare for packs to form out of friendship, most come into existence through a couple and expanded with their children and so on. What he had was special and dear to him, no matter how much he wished to be with his family again.

 

Kurapika knew Killua was only teasing him, what Leorio and Kurapika had was strictly platonic, and they all knew that.

 

Killua smacked his ass when they made it to the office before heading back to serve customers. He wasn't on the menu either, probably drove the customers crazy that the club had two male omegas and both of them weren't on the menu. Kurapika snickers before wiping the smile off his face, after all his mouth was the only thing that stuck out of his fox mask.

 

He wore different clothes on different shifts, but he always wore his fox mask. Tonight his hair was down and tickling the scent glands on his neck. He wore short, tight, black shorts and black stockings. His chest was covered in black mesh, covering  _ nothing _ . He really hated dressing like this.

 

With an omegan smile and pleasant scent, he knocked on the door and entered when receiving permission from Leorio.

 

“Red!” Leorio smiles brightly waving him over but Kurapika could smell how tense the alpha was. It made Kurapika a little wary.

 

“Leorio.” he nods.

 

“Polite as always.” Leorio snorts before leaning in and whispering, “look we got a big fish out there tonight, here on business and looking for an omega to sit with him so he doesn't stick out.”

 

Kurapika's heart drops. It can't be.

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo stops outside the door to Heaven's Slut.  _ What an awful name for an awful shop… _ he thinks disdainfully.

 

Sure, Chrollo slept with many omegas and he didn't think the shop was doing anything  _ wrong _ . But he was one of the rare alphas who believed that omegas deserved better, deserved to be treated as humans and free to live their lives the way they want, not to be lead around and used by alphas. 

 

He let out a breath before pulling out his phone and dialing the club’s owner.

 

“Hello hello!” a boisterous voice greets.

 

Chrollo furrows his brows slightly and holds the phone a short distance from his ear. He forgets how loud this guy can be.

 

“Leorio. I need a favor, I'm fishing tonight and need some bait.” 

 

It was silent for a moment.

 

“What kind of bait?” comes a serious voice. 

 

“The best you have.” 

 

“Understood.” Leorio tells him a phrase to tell the guard that lets him go straight to VIP section. It was a platform that overlooked the club so that everything down below could easily be seen. Chrollo's target just so happened to be a member of the VIP section. Lucky. 

 

The club was always full but the VIP section was so pricey few people bothered with it. Chrollo had no doubt that it would just be him, his target, the omega who would ‘serve’ him, and the however many omegas his target ordered.

 

Entering clubs like this always put him on edge, he didn't doubt that he could he could beat anyone here, but the scent of so many alphas in one place irked him.

 

When he made it to the VIP section he was happy to see all the couches empty except for one. Seems his man only wanted the company of one omega tonight. 

 

He took a seat in the couch closest to his target, which was still over 10 feet away. The VIP section was lit up with purple lights and furnished with black couches and tables, the carpet had a swirling web like pattern that glowed and Chrollo always admired it whenever he came here. It was irritating that he found himself here often, a lot of his targets being alphas who just couldn't stay away from a place like this even with wives and children at home. Despicable.

 

A heavenly scent like no other invaded his nose, pulling and caressing him out of his thoughts. Chrollo kept a neutral face even when his dick twitched at the scent of honey and lilacs, his alpha telling him to grab this omega and show him how good he was. How good he can be. To show the omega that he was the best alpha, to claim the omega and make him happy. 

 

His alpha rumbling happily when thinking of stuffing the omega with his knot, the omega taking him so well, accepting his seed and love.

 

Chrollo couldn't believe the power of this omegas scent. And neither could his target apparently, for the other alphas head snapped up to watch the omega walk gracefully over to Chrollo, licking his lips and forgetting about the omega on his lap.

 

“So you’re his best then?” Chrollo asks with a smirk. The omega stuck his chin out and put a hand on his hip, Chrollo had an odd feeling like the omega was judging him. Like he knew exactly who he was and was looking down on him for being here.

 

He received a nod from the omega before it pushes his shoulders into the couch and climbs into his lap.

 

“Ah, I'm not here for-” 

 

“Do you want it to look legit?” the omega whispers in his ear, a small hand sliding down his chest to his dick, grabbing at it, “and your dick doesn't seem to mind.” the omega finishes with a smug lilt to its voice.

 

Chrollo doesn't know whether to be irritated or severely turned on. The omega above him then melts and becomes submissive putty when he puts his hands on its hips, rubbing its sides and nuzzling into its neck.

 

“My dick isn't the only thing that doesn't mind.” Chrollo rumbles, he wasn't planning on doing much, maybe just some light touching until his target left so Chrollo can catch him, drag him into an alley and end him. No witnesses makes it easier for Shizuku to clean up.

 

\--- 

 

“And your dick doesn't seem to mind.” after the words leave his mouth he realizes he's acting way too out of character for an omega who works here. He quickly lets out a pleased scent and drops his body further onto Chrollo, seems he can't control his mouth around Chrollo. Always poking and jabbing at the alpha with his words. 

 

Kurapika decides its for the best to speak as little as possible, lest he be suspicious. Not saying Chrollo is going to figure who he was but, a snappy omega working in a club like this? Unlikely.

 

Kurapika surprises himself by turning into butter when Chrollo's hands land on his hips. His omega happy to release pleased pheromones now that Kurapika didn't have scent blockers on. His omega was purring that the alpha it's been lusting over is finally touching him and seems to like his scent as much as he likes Chrollo's.

 

He shivers as Chrollo's hands slide up his sides before sliding back down and pushing his mesh shirt up to stroke his bare skin, a slight frown on his face as he easily feels each individual rib.

 

“Jesus, don't you eat?” and before he can control it, “going to have to fatten you up.” it was ridiculous, this was a club omega, not his omega as much as his alpha loathes that fact.

 

Kurapika down right keens at the words, his omega happy that this alpha will take care of him. His hips snapping forward to grind against the alpha, drawing out a pleased growl from Chrollo. Hands reassert themselves on his hips and pull him down to drag his ass against the alphas cock.

 

Kurapika whimpered, head tilting back in pleasure and submission, Chrollo's quick to place kisses and soft bites to his scent glands, making the omega tremble and moan.

 

Chrollo couldn't get enough, his tongue laving against the intoxicating scent. He wraps one of his arms around the omegas shoulders to bring it closer so he could get at its neck better, his other arm was around its waist so he could push its hips down to grind up into it.

 

Kurapika gripped Chrollo's hair, gasping as the alpha licked a column up his throat. And damn if he didn't hate that he was reacting to Chrollo this way.

 

When Chrollo finally pulled away for a moment, Kurapika peeked down and immediately regretted doing so. The alpha was looking up at him with heated, hooded eyes, his mouth open slightly as he panted, and Kurapika wanted those sharp teeth on him again.

 

Before he could stop himself, he was leaning forward and nuzzling Chrollo's face and neck, practically bathing in the woodsy scent.

 

Kurapika began licking at the alphas neck and collarbones, moaning everytime Chrollo rolled his hips into his.

 

His legs were getting weak and Chrollo gripped his hips so he didn't slide right off the damn couch. 

 

“Fuck.” Chrollo growled, breath growing ragged as he tried to breathe in more of the omegas scent. He was close, so damn close just from grinding against this omega. It made him feel weak. Like he was slowly losing what made him such a prideful and powerful alpha.

 

“C-” Kurapika catches himself from moaning the mans name and instead goes with something that will please them both, “alpha!”

 

Chrollo's breath catches in throat and his hips stutter as he crushes the omega against his chest and comes. 

 

The omega begins to pull off of him on shaky legs when he catches its wrist.

 

“Your name?” Chrollo pants, head hanging and looking up out of the corner of his eyes at him.

 

Kurapika hesitates, and nearly face palms for doing so. Chrollo was obviously just asking for his stage name.

 

“Red.” he says simply before walking away, hard as hell and smirking because Chrollo's target left five minutes ago.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika smirks as Chrollo gives his signature knock on the door before entering his shop the following day.

 

The alpha was obviously frustrated, Kurapika could smell it more than see it but it was still visible in the way Chrollo raked a hand through his hair and his eyebrows were barely furrowed. 

 

“Lucilfer.” he greets.

 

The alpha merely flashes the same picture at him as yesterday.

 

“Missed him yesterday, any way I can catch him alone before next Friday?” Chrollo asks, embarrassed he had to come back for a second shot.

 

Kurapika lets out a fake irritated sigh. 

 

“Damn how'd you miss him?” he scratches the back of his head in another mock sign of frustration, “whatever, when do you need to know by?” 

 

“Day after tomorrow.” Chrollo replies shortly.

 

A fake growl. “Got it.”

 

And surprisingly Chrollo bows slightly, so slightly Kurapika thought he imagined it, before he was out the door.

 

_ Welp time for me to figure out this guys schedule. _

 

\--- 

 

It was surprisingly easy coaxing one of the alpha guards with a little omega pheromones to get his hands on the schedule. Having to quickly reapply scent blockers once getting what he needed.

 

Whatever, easy business and easy money. Chrollo is sure to pay a pretty penny for this guys schedule.

 

He was nearly to his shop when he was grabbed by the back of his jacket and slammed against the wall. 

 

“What the f-”

 

A hand closed over his throat tightly, effectively cutting off both his sentence and his breath.

 

“You little bitch, don't tell me you thought it would be that easy!” Kurapika coughs, his eyes watering as his assailant tightens his grip. “Now tell me who the fuck you work for!”

 

“...how much..” he coughs out.

 

“What?” The alpha he got the schedule off earlier barks angrily.

 

“I said, for how much?” Kurapika barely manages to wheeze out, hating how pathetic he sounded so he instead glared down venomously. 

 

“I ain't paying you shit!” 

 

“No deal.” he smirks.

 

A hard fist connects with his face but the pressure around his throat loosens and he slides to the ground coughing, cheek stinging. And the then a boot is stomping into his side.

 

“Urk!” Kurapika grits his teeth and curls in on himself to protect his stomach. 

 

“Better start talking!” another kick has him groaning. 

 

But then he smells him. And Kurapika isn't sure if he likes the relief that floods through him at the familiar scent.

 

“He's an informant, surely you don't need to beat information out of him. After all it's his job to hand it out.” Chrollo takes large, slow steps down the only way in and out of the alley as his scent begins to thicken and spread. 

 

The alpha above him steps away, either recognizing who Chrollo was or realizing that he was now in the presence of a royally pissed off superior alpha. 

 

“I don't see what this got to do with you” the alpha barks, playing big though his scent betrayed his fear.

 

“Well, one, he is my dear little informant, no one is as accurate as him, and two,” Chrollo slowly pulls a knife from his belt, the blade long and curved but not quite long enough for Kurapika to consider a dagger. “I'm the one he's currently working for.”

 

Kurapika's omega is purring and dancing inside him, his alpha had come to save him!  _ He's not my alpha!  _ He scolds his omega, although the damn thing refused to listen to him and begged for him to seek the comfort of the alpha.

 

Chrollo takes one more slow step before he's suddenly rushing at the other alpha, who doesn't see it coming and doesn't have a chance to even blink before the knife slides across his throat.

 

The body drops and Kurapika barely moves his leg out of the way from a 250 pound alpha corpse.

 

“Gross! Better call your clean-” Kurapika's breath freezes as Chrollo crouches in front of him and offers a hand and his omega is wagging its tail.  _ Look at how well he cares for us, how competent he is, no way is there a better alpha than this!  _ Kurapika once again sends his omega away, he couldn't think with it prancing around his brain like that.

 

And just as Kurapika begins to reach out for his hand-

 

“The schedule.” 

 

“What?” Kurapika sputters.

 

“You have it don't you, his schedule?” Chrollo gives him a bored expectant look.

 

Kurapika wants to laugh at his omega, but chooses not to when the poor thing feels so heart broken his own heart throbs painfully in his chest. He's careful to not show it in his face though as he plasters on an annoyed look and slaps the schedule into Chrollo's waiting hand.

 

Before he can pull his hand away, Chrollo grasps it and the schedule and gently pulls him to his feet. A smug look from the alpha tells him he didn't do a very good job of hiding his hurt look.

 

Chrollo, for the first time, lets out a comforting scent as he places a hand on the short betas head. 

 

“Good job.” 

 

Kurapika couldn't breathe, his insides warming up at the praise and smell of the alpha. He wanted more, instead of a pat on the head, a hug would be amazing. He hasn't been able to stop thinking of last night, when Chrollo crushed him against his chest, and Kurapika's omega wanted nothing more than to just stay there. But he could never have Chrollo, he was supposed to be a beta.

 

Kurapika sputters and barks out, “I don't need you telling me that asshole!” even though his omega was swimming in the simple praise, jesus, thirsty thot. 

 

Chrollo bristles, the comforting scent quickly replaced with an offended angry one, “and here I was worried about you.” he grunts and begins striding away after throwing an envelope of money on the ground at his feet.

 

Kurapika places a hand over his heart, head bowed and cap hiding his face, he whispers a soft thank you.

 

\---

Chrollo wasn't one to drown people in his scent and power, but for some reason as soon as he began approaching that alley his scent began seeping out. He wasn't sure why, maybe his alpha wanted to make his presence known to the cocky little beta. Or maybe his alpha was trying to flex and put the beta in his place even though Chrollo himself didn't believe much in the secondary genders hierarchy. Some small part of him is in denial over the idea that his alpha could be trying to show off for the beta.

 

Chrollo was nearing the alley when the smell of an angry alpha reached his nose.

 

Voices come next and he cocks his head to hear better. Careful to not alert the people in the alley of his presence yet. 

 

“Now tell me who the fuck you work for!” that must be the alpha.

 

“...how much..” a familiar voice coughs out.  _ That's Kurta, alright…  _

 

“What?”

 

“I said, for how much?” Kurta's voice comes out strained and Chrollo can easily picture the situation in the alley. He merely snorts at the betas sass, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

 

“I ain't paying you shit!” 

 

“No deal.”

 

Chrollo starts at the sound of bone on bone, a sound that he is very familiar with and often the cause of himself and he starts making his way towards his little informant. Forcing himself to take slow steps because there is no reason he should be this worried for the beta.

 

“Better start talking!” more thumps and groans followed the yell.

 

Chrollo fills the alley with his scent as soon as he places one foot inside. He takes in the scene and more anger leaks into his scent. He didn't need a mirror to know that he was losing a bit of his composure, he could feel it in the tightness of his face.

 

“He's an informant, surely you don't need to beat information out of him. After all it's his job to hand it out.” he forces his steps to remain slow and calm even though he was anything but.

 

The alpha takes a few small steps away from Kurta, Chrollo's eyes flicking over briefly to check on the small beta. He was pushing himself up to sit against the wall with a pained look on his face. Chrollo nearly snarled as he took in the red around his throat and the bruise on his cheek. He didn't really have any right to be mad when he listened to the whole thing happen and didn't step in until now. But right now apparently he didn't give a shit for logic because he was  _ livid _ .

 

Chrollo's eyes are back on the alpha as it begins speaking.

 

“I don't see what this got to do with you” Chrollo feels a small bit of satisfaction as the other alphas scent turns a little sour with fear.

 

“Well, one, he is my dear little informant, no one is as accurate as him, and two,” the other alpha swallows nervously as Chrollo reaches down and pulls out his signature blade “I'm the one he's currently working for.”

 

Before even considering other options, Chrollo is slitting the man's throat.

 

The beta draws its legs close, letting out a disgruntled sound. 

 

“Gross! Better call your clean-” Kurta began griping, Chrollo effectively cutting him off as he crouched into his space. Chrollo knew the beta would be fine if all he was going to do was complain after he came in here and saved his ass. He smirked inwardly and offered the beta a hand and when Kurta didn't move to accept it he figured the boy was going to need some prompting.

 

“The schedule.”

 

The beta looks up at him, his cap slightly astrew from its perch on his head.

 

“What?”

 

“You have it don't you, his schedule?” 

 

Chrollo's breath catches as the betas face twisted in pain for a moment before quickly smoothing out and hiding behind a face of annoyance. Chrollo thinks the beta is pretty similar to him, both hiding how they feel for their jobsake. 

 

Kurta slaps the schedule into Chrollo's much larger hand, and before the beta can retract his hand he's grasping it tight and pulling the blonde to his feet with a smirk.

 

Chrollo's instincts always get the better of him when it comes to the informant. He was exuding calming pheromones and a hand found its way to the top of the betas head, resting gently on the cap. 

 

“Good job.” Chrollo hadn't meant to say it, but now that he has, he's holding his breath in anticipation for the fiery betas reaction.

 

Kurta sputtered, face turning red and Chrollo finds it all endearing even though he's pretty sure he has no interest in the beta outside of it's brilliant mind. 

 

That is he  _ was  _ finding it endearing but as always the beta knows how to rile Chrollo up.

 

“I don't need you telling me that asshole!”

 

Chrollo withdraws his hand, his pheromones turning angry again and he tries to rein them in but his control around this beta is absolute shit.

 

“And here I was worried about you.” Chrollo huffs, pulling out the envelope with Kurta's pay and tossing it at his feet before making his way out the way he came, already grabbing his phone to call Shizuku to come clean up.

 

_ Geez, not even a thank you…. _

 

And then he hears it. Just barely.

 

“Thank you.”

 

He smiles.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika stepped out of the office, unease and irritation on his face. It must have been in his scent from the worried look he received from Gon on his way out from backstage. Tonight he was supposed to be working one of the poles on stage but Leorio was sending him off to serve an important customer.

 

Nights on stage were Kurapika's biggest profits, tips rolling in like crazy. But if this guy was an important customer than he must be loaded, so he tried not to worry and sulk too much.

 

He didn't like dealing with people in the VIP section, they were important and believed themselves to be privileged, so they would damn near rape him even though he wasn't on the menu. Luckily, Knuckle, the VIP section guard was always more than happy to deal with those kinds of customers. After a thorough beating they were banned from returning to the club, even as a normal member.

 

Kurapika offers Knuckle a nod as he climbs the stairs to the VIP section.

 

Knuckle smiles, “This guy must really adore you, he reserved the entire section today. But don't worry, I'm still here to kick ass if needed!” he gets a pat on the back from the alpha.

 

Kurapika's returning smile is short lived as the scent of the alpha waiting for him reaches his nose.

 

_ You must be joking… _

 

He himself feels concerned and a little overwhelmed at the situation, but his omega was preening at the fact that its favorite alpha liked him enough to come back. 

 

The alphas eyes were warm and a small smile was on his face as Kurapika approached. And holy crap, he didn't think anyone could have this effect on the arrogant alpha, to think he did… his omega was practically demanding him to mate with Chrollo.

 

“Red, I hope you don't mind me monopolizing your night.” and Kurapika was surprised that there was no smugness in Chrollo's tone. Only adoration.

 

He has never wanted to kill his omega as much as he wanted to right now. His scent poured out and it was sweet and pleased, making Chrollo's breath hitch and reach for him, dragging Kurapika into his lap.

 

“You don't mind do you?” he whispers, breath hot on Kurapika's ear, warm hands caressing his sides. And how could he mind? “I'm liking the outfit today. Its cute.”

 

Kurapika flushes. He was wearing a simple black vest and tight black leggings with simple slippers. It wasn't anything too slutty or grand. 

 

His omega pumped out pleased and aroused pheromones at the praise. Most of time he had to fake when it came to releasing pheromones, but with Chrollo, Kurapika's scent couldn't be any more real.

 

Kurapika whines low in his throat, his ass pressed against the alphas cock and thighs spread with his knees propped open by the alphas own. 

 

“You’re so pretty, aren't you?” the alphas hands are unbuttoning his vest, Chrollo's lips on his neck, pressing open mouthed kisses there and making Kurapika keen. 

 

Gentle hands worked the vest off his shoulders, goosebumps travel across his skin as fingers trail teasingly back up his arms. 

 

“Are you cold?” Chrollo asks, splaying his hands on Kurapika's torso. The alpha rumbled when both his hands practically covered the omegas entire torso. The omega was so small and perfect…

 

Kurapika shakes his head at Chrollo's question. He wasn't cold. 

 

Chrollo let out a happy rumble, and released a gentle scent to make the omega melt. It had its desired effect when the omega sagged against his chest.

 

“Alpha..”

 

“Chrollo” the alpha growls fondly, “call me Chrollo.”

 

Kurapika moans his name but he laughs a little inwardly, should a mafia boss like himself be handing out his name so easily? Even if Kurapika was a simple club omega. 

 

Chrollo let out a pleased rumble when the omega moaned his name and he couldn't help but scent him. He rubbed his cheek on the top of the omegas head, on his neck and shoulders. Covering the omega with a possessive scent.

 

His alpha was dead set on making sure no other alpha dared to touch the omega. 

 

Kurapika yelps, back arching when Chrollo's fingers find his nipples. The alpha gently rubbing over the hard nubs before pinching them. Kurapika's legs were trembling so much he couldn't stop the embarrassment from leaking into his scent. 

 

“No need to be so embarrassed, Red, you’re so beautiful…” Chrollo ran his fingers down the omegas stomach to the tent in its leggings. Last time he was the only one who came, but tonight he was going to make the omega come first. He was going to make sure the omega knew that he was the best alpha it would ever meet.

 

After giving the small dick a couple strokes through the leggings, he carefully eased the omega off his lap and slid between its thin legs. 

 

Kurapika's eyes widen as his leggings were slid off his hips. This wasn't allowed, he wasn't on the menu, but he couldn't bring himself to call out for Knuckle. Instead he watched with bated breath as the alpha wrapped gentle fingers around his cock before leaning in and licking a stripe up to the weeping slit.

 

“Shi-” Kurapika gasped, slick wettening the back of his thighs and cheeks. 

 

Chrollo's eyes darkened with lust and he breathed in deeply, the scent of the omegas slick stabbing holes in his composure. He was brought back by a high pitched whine, the omega begging him to continue. 

 

Chrollo smirked and took the head into his mouth, hands sliding up thighs and gripping hips tightly, flexing his fingers into the soft flesh there. 

 

The alpha growled around his dick, sending jolts through his body and making him pant like a dog in heat. Heat. Kurapika imagined spending his heat with Chrollo, he's never spent a heat with an alpha before. He figured Chrollo has pleasured many omegas in heat though… his omega growled a little in jealousy.

 

Chrollo sank down until his nose brushed against smooth skin, omegas known for having little to no body hair. He set a slow pace, sucking harshly on the way down, the omega trembling, before dragging his tongue back up and sucking at the head, the omega trying to thrust its hips, but Chrollo didn't let it budge an inch.

 

“Chrollo..” it moaned, hands tight in the alphas hair, trying to push his head down when he stubbornly teased his slit.

 

“So impatient.” Chrollo mutters fondly, bobbing his head faster, pride filling him when the omega seemed to become more desperate at his ministrations. He finally relented and loosened his grip on its hips, allowing the omega to thrust shallowly into his mouth. 

 

A rumble was building in the alphas chest, he could smell the omega was close and it pleased him greatly that the omega was enjoying this so much.

 

Chrollo knew the omega wasn't on the menu, but that didn't stop him from reaching back and slipping a finger between Red's wet cheeks. He wasn't going to go any further than this, he was just trying to please the omega tonight.

 

Kurapika's whole body stiffened when a finger teased at his hole, before he was hunching forward and spasming, shooting his load down the alphas eager throat. 

 

The taste was absolutely divine, this omega was making one hell of an addict out of him. Chrollo reluctantly pulls off the sweet dick, rubbing his finger across the omegas wet hole a couple more times before pulling his arm back.

 

He wishes he could have seen the omegas face when it came, but that damned mask hid so much..

 

“You taste so good.” Chrollo rumbles, he had endless praise for this omega, and that was a good thing seeming how he loved every word of praise Chrollo spoke.

 

Kurapika's breath hitched as Chrollo lifted his slick covered finger to his lips and licked it, eyes closing in bliss at the taste.

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo couldn't stop rumbling happily, the omega leaned against his side, pleased pheromones coming out in an endless supply. 

 

He ran his fingers through soft golden hair, the omega leaning into the touch, a soft purr of its own in its throat. An omega purring was special, omegas only purr when their extremely happy or satisfied. Alphas had to work for the privilege to hear the precious sound. So Chrollo couldn't help but swell in pride when Red started purring.

 

“Listen, Red..” Chrollo speaks softly, but his tone serious. “I know what kind of establishment this is and how it thrives.” 

 

The omega peered up at him, giving him a knowing look, like he knew which direction this conversation was heading in. Red was a smart and intuitive omega, and Chrollo found that attractive.

 

“I know that all the omegas that work here have debts. I also know that omegas can be bought here.” Chrollo ran a thumb across Red's jawline, tilting its chin up to make eye contact when the poor boy looked down nervously. 

 

“I don't support any form of omega trafficking.” Chrollo says truthfully, eyes soft and imploring, “But please tell me, how much are you, Red? I'll buy you so you don't have to work here anymore.”

 

Red's scent became tinged with panic, and the omega pushed away from his side, shaking its head.

 

“Red?” Chrollo asked, worried at the omegas reaction, and grabbing its shoulders, trying to get it to look at him but instead it let out a distressed noise that made his alpha whine and let go.

 

Red stood from the couch, casting a longing look over his shoulder before grabbing his discarded clothes and fleeing the VIP section.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika rested his cheek on the counter of his dingy shop, sighing loudly. His shop was two stories, but he lived upstairs where thankfully natural light was able to filter in through windows. But the downstairs windows had no such luck and he always bought filtered light bulbs to keep it dark.

 

Even though he hated the dark. Nothing good ever comes from the dark.

 

He doesn't bother lifting his head when Chrollo gives his signature knock and enters. Today the alpha smelled regretful and Kurapika was pretty sure he knew why.

 

“Lucilfer.” his usual greeting. Kurapika was going to act like he always did around the man, because during the day he was Kurta the beta. And at night if he came back to the club he would service him and try to steer him away from ‘buying conversations.’ He was sure if Chrollo knew who Red was he wouldn't want anything to do with him. 

 

So he wouldn't let the alpha find out. 

 

“Kurta” Chrollo rests his hip against the counter, a sigh escaping him and a barely visible frown on his face. “I'm here for information on someone.”

 

“Of course.”  _ why else would you be here?  _ Kurapika thinks with a snort.

 

But the picture Chrollo pulls from his pocket has Kurapika sitting up straight and still. Chrollo giving him a look full of suspicion at the reaction.

 

_ When the hell did he take that picture? How didn't I realize? _

 

“Know him?” the alpha questions, but in a way that suggests he already knew the answer.

 

Kurapika swallows. The scent blockers should help him deceive the alpha, but he had a feeling Chrollo would be able to read through his lie anyway. 

 

“No, plus he's got a mask on. How the hell am I supposed to know him?” Kurapika huffs, trying to calm his heart, alphas have great hearing after all. 

 

Chrollo narrows his eyes, scent thickening in anger. 

 

“Why are you lying?” the alpha growls.

 

“I'm no-” 

 

Kurapika's voice freezes in his throat as Chrollo grabs him by his shirt collar and tugs him forward harshly, his hip hitting the counter hard in result. And yup, that was going to be a bruise.

 

He had to hold in a submissive whine as his omega begs him to show his neck and do anything possible to make the alpha forgive him. 

 

“Stop lying, Kurta.” Chrollo gives him a rough shake, his teeth bared. 

 

“I won't tell you this information.” Kurapika's voice coming out steadier than he thought it would.

 

“You will.” Chrollo demands. And maybe if he didn't think that Kurapika was a beta, that would have been an alpha command. 

 

“I won't tell you anything.” Kurapika repeats, his voice firm even when his body felt like liquid in the alphas damn near solid anger.

 

Chrollo's grip tightened on his collar and he pulls him even closer. “Kurta.” he growled lowly in warning.

 

Despite the mess of emotions he feels, Kurapika manages to smirk and smuggly say, “I'm an informant, surely you don't have to beat information out of me.” Chrollo's mood darkens as he recognizes the words, “after all it's my job to hand it out-” 

 

Chrollo throws him back against the wall behind the counter, his face blank minus the slight snarl there, his scent more angry than Kurapika had ever smelt before. 

 

Kurapika whined at the pain in his back and hip. He really wasn't expecting this. He really wasn't expecting it to hurt this much. And he wasn't talking about the bruises.

 

“Fucking beta.” Chrollo spit before storming out of the shop.

 

Kurapika flinched as the door slammed, and he curled in on himself, tears burning in his eyes and heart tight in his chest. It hurt so bad. Kurapika clutched at his chest and he was finding it hard to breathe. 

 

His omega was sobbing with him, pitiful whines escaping his throat between gasping breaths.

 

He always thought he hated the alpha, clearly he had been lying to himself. 

 

Because if he hated Chrollo, surely this wouldn’t be hurting him so much.

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo stomped out of the alley, his anger lessening as he steps from the dark alley. His heart felt heavy and he had the overwhelming urge to turn back and go see if the small beta was okay.

 

He quickly dismissed the urge, he shouldn't care and it was Kurta's fault for not doing his damn job. 

 

The further he got from the alley, the more guilt he felt until he could feel a frown tugging at his face.

 

His alpha was upset too, encouraging him to go check on the poor beta. It was so small and weak and yet Chrollo had used his alpha strength to toss it about. 

 

“Fuck!” Chrollo cursed under his breath and headed back to the alley, he wouldn't let the beta know he was there, he would just listen in. His pride wouldn't let him go back in and apologize. 

 

Chrollo was right by Kurta's shop door and he could barely refrain from ripping the door open and comforting the beta when he heard whines and sobs.

 

Instead he grit his teeth and slid down the wall by the door, raking a hand through his hair and his guilt making his stomach churn. He wouldn't leave until the beta stopped crying. 

 

Surely that would be good enough, to make him and his alpha feel better.

 

Apparently not, each cry that reached his ears had him itching to just  _ open _ the door. 

 

But even if he did, he doubted the beta would even want to see his face. His stomach twisted at the thought of the beta fearfully avoiding him.

 

Eventually the sobs died down and he could hear the beta stand, sucking in a breath in pain, before slowly making his way upstairs. 

 

Chrollo froze at the sound of pain though, he had hurt the tiny beta. The kid couldn't be any more than eighteen years old. And he had lost control over his anger, all over a club omega. 

 

But Red was more than that to him, even if he had only seen the omega twice. He didn't want any alpha to even look at the omega, thinking about other alphas touching the sweet blonde pissed off him like no other.

 

Chrollo looked at the shop door apologetically before making his way out of the alley for the second time that day.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika was once again requested in the VIP section and he tried to talk Leorio into letting him not go but the alpha just looked at him apologetically and sent him anyway.

 

And Kurapika thought of him as pack, psh! No, Leorio was pack, it was his job to make Kurapika do his job. Kurapika couldn't be mad at him about that.

 

With a nod to Shoot, the VIP section guard tonight, he entered the once again reserved section.

 

Chrollo doesn't say anything, just watches him with tired eyes as Kurapika sits next to him on the couch.

 

The alphas scent turned regretful when he saw the space Kurapika purposefully placed between them.

 

Kurapika's Red wasn't upset about what happened the other night in the club. But what happened yesterday while he was Kurta was still hurting him and it took every speck of control he had to not let his depression leak into his scent.

 

“Red, sorry for the other night, I understand that can be a sensitive topic.” Chrollo offers a small smile that had a hard time reaching his eyes, “I won't pry about it anymore, okay?” 

 

_ You won't pry because you can beat it out of me later…  _ Kurapika isn't sure if he was bitter or sad at the thought. Maybe both.

 

Kurapika nods and scoots closer, he had a job to do, he couldn't let feelings interfere. He reached a hand down to the mans crotch, but his wrist was caught.

 

He looked up and met Chrollo's tired eyes, the alpha offered what was supposed to be a comforting smile but it only served to make the man look more tired and sad. 

 

“Tonight, lets just drink, yeah?” Chrollo offers.

 

Kurapika nods, the alphas scent was dull today and it was upsetting his omega. Speaking of his omega, the thing wasn't sure whether to still feel betrayed after yesterday or to try its best today to regain the alphas affections.

 

That's when Kurapika took notice of a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the table. Omegas were known for liking sweeter drinks and their low alcohol tolerance. So it was a little confusing that Chrollo only brought hard whiskey. Did he just not know? Even inconsiderate customers knew to buy Kurapika sweet drinks.

 

But Kurapika liked to think he wasn't like other omegas, so he reached forward and poured them both a glass. It was probably going to take a while for Kurapika to finish his though.

 

Kurapika had barely put a dent in his glass by them time Chrollo had finished his and was pouring another. 

 

“Sorry, you probably would've preferred something sweeter, huh?” 

 

Kurapika nodded.

 

“I'll run to the bar and grab you something.” Chrollo stood, grabbing the glass from Kurapika's hand and downing it. Kurapika's eyes widened, he never really drank so he wasn't sure if Chrollo was drinking a lot, or if two glasses of whiskey was normal. 

 

“I'll be right back.” Chrollo promised, earning another nod from Kurapika.

 

The alpha was so gentle to Red, and Kurapika couldn't help but be jealous of himself. He couldn't help but be jealous of Kurta either, even after their little fallout yesterday. Kurapika wanted Chrollo to like the real him, not Red the club omega, not Kurta the beta, but Kurapika the omega who was scared to be himself.

 

Kurapika just shook his head, Chrollo was probably gentle and caring to all omegas. In fact Kurapika was willing to believe that the alpha had many omegas that called on him for help during their heats. Chrollo was an amazing alpha after all, the most powerful one Kurapika had ever met. He was sure any omega would want a piece of Chrollo.

 

\--- 

 

“Sorry to make you wait so long, some bastard took his time trying to get in the bartenders pants.” Chrollo said, a little annoyed remembering all of the awful pickup lines the person had used.

 

Red smiled sweetly and whispered, “no need to apologize.”

 

Chrollo's heart melted, the omega was so sweet and he just wanted to get Red out of this place. 

 

He had brought a smirnoff, peach flavor, for the omega and was relieved when Red took a sip and his face lit up. 

 

Red was young, he probably didn't have much experience in drinking.

 

“You don't have to drink if you don't want to.” Chrollo offered, he couldn't help but think that the omega felt pressured to drink. 

 

“No, this is good, thank you.” Red smiled and emitted a comforting scent.

 

Chrollo instantly felt tension leave his shoulders, moving to pull the omega closer so he could have more of that relaxing scent, when the omega winced. 

 

Chrollo immediately pulled his arm back, worry spilling into his scent.

 

“Red?” he questioned softly.

 

The omega rubbed at the spot Chrollo had touched, it was on his back, Red's face a little pained.

 

“Are you okay? What's wrong?” Chrollo leaned forward and gently pulled the omegas shirt up to reveal two nasty bruises. One on his hip, more of it hidden beneath the band of his black mid-thigh length shorts, the other on his lower back. Both were dark purple and large. 

 

If this was someone's doing, than Chrollo was going to make that person  _ pay. _

 

Red was quick to pull his shirt back down, a frown on his lips and what Chrollo could see of his eyes behind his mask were full of panic.

 

The omegas scent turned worried and frantic. Causing Chrollo to back away, releasing a comforting scent, trying to calm Red down.

 

Red breathed in deeply, the fear leaving his scent to make place for relief and longing.

 

Chrollo lifted an arm, offering the omega a place at his side. Red took him up on the offer, cuddling in close and nuzzling into Chrollo's neck.

 

Chrollo shuddered as Red breathed in deeply, inhaling his scent and releasing his own pleasured scent, a purr sounding from the sweet blonde.

 

Chrollo rumbled in response, hugging Red closer, careful of the omegas bruises.

 

“Red, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but,” the omega tensed, purr stopping in its throat, “did someone give you those bruises?” 

 

Red hesitated before shaking his head slowly. Chrollo knew he was lying.

 

\--- 

 

“Uhhh, is he gonna be okay?” Killua points at the door of the club, Chrollo stumbling through it.

 

The man had finished that whole thing of whiskey on his own, granted it wasn't  _ that _ big of a bottle. 

 

Kurapika just snorts and waves his hand dismissively, “I'm sure he'll be fine. Worst case scenario is he's going to be kidnapped by some omega and taken advantage of.”

 

_ And I doubt Chrollo would have any complaints to that happening.  _ Kurapika thinks bitterly.

 

\--- 

 

It was already turning bright outside when Kurapika left the club, his house was only a short walk from work. 

 

He ran his fingers along the brick walls leading up to the alley of his place, hesitating at the entrance when a familiar scent hit his nose. 

 

“What the fuck?” he mutters, peeping around the corner and sure enough, Chrollo was slouched against his door. And Kurapika thanked the heavens that he changed out of his club clothes before walking home today. 

 

A snore reached Kurapika's ears and he had to slap a hand over his mouth to hold in laughter. Chrollo fucking snored, Chrollo was out cold at his door, it was great.

 

“Holy shit…” Kurapika whispered and wiped a tear of laughter from his eyes, snapping a quick picture.

 

He honestly wondered how this encounter was going to go down. The last time Kurta saw Chrollo, the alpha had him by the collar. Honestly he was still a little butt hurt over that. Chrollo has known Kurta much longer than Red, but apparently Chrollo liked Red more. And that hurt because when he was Kurta he was able to be most like his real self. All of this only confirming that the alpha wouldn't like the real him…

 

Kurapika approached the sleeping alpha quietly, his scent blockers hiding his scent.  

 

Chrollo's sleeping face was so peaceful… 

 

He carefully touched the man’s cheek, sliding his finger up to brush raven hair from Chrollo's forehead. The alphas hair was so soft and smooth, Kurapika couldn't help running his hand through it a few times.

 

The alpha stirred causing Kurapika to leap away, heart racing, only to sigh when Chrollo stilled again.

 

“Bastard. Hey bastard!” he nudged Chrollo's side with his foot. “Hey! Wake up-”

 

Arms wrapped around his leg and Chrollo rubbed his face into his thigh, and if Kurapika thought his heart was racing before…

 

“M'sorry Kurta..” the man mumbled, tightening his grip on Kurapika's leg.

 

“Lucilfer-”

 

“I didn't mean to make you cry…” 

 

Kurapika flushed, “w-what?!”

 

“I came back… you were crying so hard…” Chrollo explained, words slurred. “I'm sorryyyyy…” 

 

“You came back? Why?!” Kurapika squawked in embarrassment, trying to push Chrollo off his leg but the alpha clung to him stubbornly.

 

“I felt so bad.. you're like my little brother, and I was so rough with you… you're so small…” 

 

“Brother? Small? Christ you are drunk!” Kurapika's heart hurt. Brother, huh? “Anyways, should I call Phinks to come get your ass?” he knew a few of Chrollo’s underlings.

 

“No, I'll stay here..”

 

“Says who?!”

 

“Kurta, please..” Chrollo whined, and how the hell was Kurapika supposed to say no to a begging alpha? Correction, a hot, powerful, alpha, that smelled like heaven and was usually too prideful to plead. This was a once in a lifetime experience!

 

“I don't know…” 

 

_ Beg some more. _

 

“Pleasee…” Chrollo grabbed his shirt and looked up at him with drunken puppy eyes. And Kurapika damn near  _ swooned.  _ His omega purring at the sight.

 

“I guess it's fine..” 

 

Chrollo was probably going to regret this tomorrow… after all, surely an alpha like him wouldn't normally bother sleeping with a ‘beta.’

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

If u couldn't tell, my omegaverse au is different from others, the secondary gender is kind of like a part of a persons conscience

Omegas purr and alphas rumble

This chapter felt really awfully done, im sorryyy like i kind of had to force myself to post it cuz i hate ittt

Also im not in the mafia, i dont know how it works, please dont bash on me

Also also, i will keep up with my other fics along with this one, i promise

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo goes into rut o,o for a bit  
> Things happen

 

 

Chrollo’s body felt heavy and his head swam as he sat up, immediately aware that he was not in his own room, not even in a bed. He was on the floor with a thin blanket sprawled over him. Chrollo stands slowly, masking his presence as he makes his way around the small and dark apartment. 

 

It was dingy and broken it didn’t even seem like anyone could live here.

 

His steps are completely silent as he makes his way to a hall, three doors, one on each side and another at the end.

 

He carefully pushes open the two side doors and was met with a washroom and a bathroom. Chrollo assumes the next door has to be a bedroom, and he will see the face of whoever’s apartment this was.

 

Chrollo presses his ear to the door and hears soft breathing, whoever it was, was asleep. He gingerly grabs the knob, pushes the door open and freezes at the sight that meets him. Kurta was on a small bed that looked like it would break any second, he was covered by a torn up sheet, the poor beta shivering in his sleep. 

 

It was the first time he had seen Kurta with his hair down...

 

He kind of moved on instinct when he walked back to where he had woken up, grabbing the blanket and making his way back to Kurta. He gently covers the beta, nearly rumbling when he rubbed his cheek on Chrollo’s hand as he tucked him in. he wasn’t sure why, but he took a quick picture, his chest warming. It was nice seeing a peaceful Kurta. It was nice when the beta wasn’t all fire and snappy retorts.

 

Chrollo looked around the place, taking in the shitty furniture and peeling walls. The kid certainly was living in a shithole, and it worried him. Kurta has been his trusty informant for nearly two years, so he supposes that developing some protective feelings for the beta wasn't too weird, right?

 

It was really off-putting how much he was bothered by Kurta’s living conditions. He figured being an informant wouldn’t make too much, but surely he got enough money from giving Chrollo information alone, not including his other customers, to afford a place better than this. Was the beta saving up for something?

 

Kurta stirred, stretching his arms above his head as his mouth opened in a yawn. Chrollo snuck another picture and quickly slipped his phone back into his pocket as Kurta sat up, blinking several times before jumping back when he noticed Chrollo.

 

“What the fuck?!” The beta slapped a hand over his heart, his face going from surprise to irritation. Chrollo’s face remained still, but he was snickering on the inside. The look on the betas face was absolutely priceless.

 

The beta glared at him, “Were you watching me sleep?” he sounded disturbed, looking at Chrollo in contempt and disgust

 

Chrollo could say he wasn’t but that’s exactly what he  _ was _ doing, plus what would be his excuse for being in the others room, no less standing right over him like some weird fucking creep. So he just decided to change the subject.

 

“Kurta, last time I was here,” Chrollo began, fixing the beta with an apologetic look, “I really had no right to do any of the stuff I did.” he hung his head, waiting for the fiery beta to snap at him. The beta didn’t say anything, just got off the bed and Chrollo found his eyes glued to what he could see of Kurta’s thighs that peeked out from his nightshirt. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. 

 

Why the hell was he feeling this way? Just seeing Kurta’s legs had him itching with want. Luckily the beta put on some pants before finally facing him, Chrollo quickly looked away. He was sure the beta wouldn’t appreciate Chrollo ogling him like this. Maybe it’s because he hasn’t gotten laid in a while, not including the grinding he’s done with Red.

 

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t fine and Chrollo could hear it in Kurta’s tone, “it was my fault anyway, sorry.” 

 

“What? What are you apologizing for?” Chrollo grabbed the betas shoulders, forcing the other to make eye contact with him, “it wasn’t your fault, it was mine. All mine.”

 

Kurta only looked at him with knowing eyes, like the beta knew something that he didn’t. The blonde lowered his head and placed a hand on Chrollo’s chest, the alpha stiffened at the sudden touch but leaned into it. And then Kurta was pushing him away. 

 

“Kurta?” he grabbed the betas wrist, but Kurta quickly wrenched it back.

 

“Listen, I have things to do, you need to leave.” 

 

It was only once Chrollo left the building that he realized there was a familiar sweet scent clinging to him. He smelled his shirt and hands, it was definitely Red’s scent. Must be from last night… He just hoped he didn’t embarrass himself in front of the sweet omega.

 

\---

 

Kurapika quickly locked his door after Chrollo left, running and vaulting over the counter and digging into his box of spare scent blockers. His scent was beginning to leak out, and he was scared that Chrollo would notice. The alpha would definitely recognize Red’s scent.

 

After he reapplied the gel like lotion he let out a huge breath. That was way too close, he should never have let Chrollo stay in his place. After settling the alpha down last night, having to drag Chrollo off his damn bed several of times, he applied twice the normal amount so that his scent wouldn’t leak through during the night.

 

And why the hell was Chrollo so adamant about taking the blame earlier? Sure the alpha didn't have to get that mad that time, but Kurapika was also refusing to do his job. Couldn’t he at least let Kurapika share the blame?

 

_ ‘It wasn’t your fault, it was mine. All mine.’ _

 

_ What the fuck are you getting at Chrollo? Why are you suddenly treating me so nice lately? _

 

Kurapika raked a hand through his hair, eyebrows furrowed and releasing a throaty sigh. 

 

\---

 

“Oho! Your boyfriend is back, Red!” Killua snickered, grabbing Kurapika’s arm and making him face the entrance of the club. Kurapika watched, waiting for the man to climb the stairs to the private section. But the alpha never did, instead it grabbed a menu.

 

Kurapika’s eyes went wide, his blood ran cold and his omega was horrified. Why was their alpha looking for other omegas? Did they do something wrong?

 

Killua looked at him, worried that the blonde hasn't moved for a couple moments, just watching the alpha flip through the menu.

 

“Kura-Red-” Killua reached out to him but he dodged the pale hand, turning back and quickly pushing his way through alphas to get to the back of the stage. Chrollo wasn’t his alpha, he shouldn’t be feeling this betrayed and sad! But he did and it hurt like hell. He just blamed his omega, the damn thing was always head over heels for the alpha, and look where that got them!

 

He knew that he wasn’t the only omega Chrollo was seeing, he knew that Chrollo was an alpha that probably got called on by many omegas for help during their heats. He knew all that. What he didn’t know was that it would hurt this much to see it happen in front of him.

 

Gon tried catching him to ask him what’s wrong but he merely pushed him away, ignoring the green haired alpha when it called his name. When he got into the changing room he collapsed into a chair, hunching over and putting his palms over his eyes. He wouldn’t cry. He wouldn’t. Chrollo wasn’t his. He wasn’t.

 

His omega whimpered, and for the first time it wasn’t telling him to go after Chrollo. Seems like it’s finally realized that no matter how much it wanted Chrollo, Chrollo could never be his.

 

\---

 

Chrollo found himself in front of Heaven’s Slut. As much as he hated sleeping with club omegas, the night he had met Red while under his alphas influence he deleted every single omegas number on his phone. He just hoped he didn’t bump into Red when he was with another omega. Although the omega probably wouldn’t care, Chrollo was just another customer to Red. Even if he hated the thought of other alphas touching the omega. And yet here he was, planning to sleep with another omega. Talk about logic.

 

The people at the door don’t even check him for an ID anymore, they just nod at him as he enters. Just like always the club is full of other alphas and it makes his blood boil, he wrinkles his nose and grabs a menu. Thanking God again that his little Red wasn’t a name in this pamphlet. 

 

He furrowed his brows as he flipped through all the pages and didn’t see a single omega that appealed to him, his alpha disinterested and telling him to just go and see his omega. Chrollo shook his head,  _ Red isn’t our omega. _ He reminds his alpha, who merely scoffs like it didn’t believe a word Chrollo was saying.

 

Fine, even if his alpha was being a stubborn asshole, Chrollo was going to get laid tonight, maybe then he could stop thirsting after every small blonde he came across. Not to mention he should probably start trying to get over Red, it was never a good idea to get too attached to a club omega.

 

He requested a private booth and asked for the omega that was the least insulting to him, his alpha ignoring him and choosing to take no part in his actions. 

 

When the omega finally joined him, he had to hold in a snarl, his alpha was extremely dissatisfied and upset. This wasn’t the omega it wanted. The omega they wanted.

 

Chrollo mentally scolded his alpha, reminding it that the only thing it probably liked about Red was his smell. But Chrollo still had to agree, it didn’t feel right even just thinking about doing things with other omegas.

 

“Oh, I know you,” the omega claimed, sitting in his lap and he had to restrain the urge to throw it off. “You’re the alpha that keeps reserving the VIP section. I’m honored you chose me.” The omega purrs and Chrollo could tell it was fake. She was just trying to get more money off him and her voice and scent were making him feel a little sick. Her scent was way too sweet, it almost made him gag.

 

She began stroking his chest, admiring the muscles there, Chrollo’s alpha urging him to stand and get away from the scent. And he listened. He stood, the omega flopping onto the couch with a sound of protest. But before she could even say anything he was striding away from the booth.

 

At first he was walking without a destination, just trying to get away from that booth and scent. Eventually he made his way to the bar, not ordering anything though. The bar was just a decent distance away from the couches and booths full of omegan scents that weren’t Red’s.

 

Damn, apparently all he could think about was Red. Even his spiders have begun to notice that he was behaving a little differently. 

 

Chrollo was on edge, getting annoyed at small things, like the alpha that was minding his business in the seat next to him. Like the sound other alphas panting throughout the club.

 

He waved off the bartender when he asked if Chrollo would be ordering a drink. He turned in his seat and gazed around the room, searching for a fox mask, perking up when he saw the familiar slender neck and golden hair of Red. Red, on another alpha.

 

He tensed immediately, a low growl growing in his throat as his alpha snarled in displeasure.

 

Chrollo didn’t even realize he was releasing a pissed off possessive scent, not noticing the people who scurried out of his way as he made his way across the club. He was hardly aware that he was even moving, he was about ten feet from Red when the omega finally turned to face him. Chrollo’s fists clenched unconsciously when he saw Red’s unbuttoned shirt, the alpha he was sitting on was still petting at his sides.

 

He was grabbing the other alphas wrist, a loud threatening growl working its way out of his throat. Red who was still on the mans lap cowered, but Chrollo was so focused on the offending alpha he didn’t even realize.

 

“Get your filthy hands off him.” Chrollo warned, his face void of emotion but his words were so dark and threatening they more than made up for the lack of emotion.

 

At the first the alpha looked pissed, but then Red’s scent was washed away by Chrollo’s. The man looked confused, he wanted to run, but he was so close and an omega sat in his lap. Plus Red was a club omega, so he didn’t get what the problem was. 

 

Chrollo got sick of waiting, he gripped Red’s arm with his other hand and tugged the omega off the mans lap, directing the full force of his anger at the other alpha until it scrambled away. He turned to Red, his alpha swelling in pride, the omega had to be impressed with its show of power. He had just sent the alpha running with his scent alone. But what he was met with was cold hard fear, Red was prying at the hand on his arm, looking at Chrollo with wide eyes through his mask. He immediately released the omegas arm with a whine and let out a comforting scent, he hated the smell of fear on the blonde, especially when it was because of him.

 

The omega looked like it was about to lean into the scent when a hand landed on its shoulder.

 

“Red? What’s going on?” a spikey haired alpha asked gently, casting looks full of suspicion at Chrollo who was doing his best not to rip that hand off of Red’s shoulder. Jesus, what was wrong him?

 

“N-nothing…” Red mumbled, glancing at Chrollo and stepping away from the other alpha, Chrollo rumbled at the action. It pleased him to see the omega reject other alphas touches. It was like Red knew that and was trying to calm him down and stepping into his space a little more. Chrollo eagerly grabbed the omega and started scenting it, wrapping his arms possessively around its shoulders while covering it in his scent.

 

This is how it should be, Red soaked in his scent. Red in his arms, against his chest. It was perfect. Chrollo scolded himself for even attempting to sleep with another omega, obviously Red was the only one for him. And he was the only one for Red. Red. Red. Omega. 

 

Chrollo let all his possessive intent leak into his scent, making sure to coat Red in it.

 

Yeah, that’s better… No one will touch Red now…

 

Chrollo rumbled lowly in his chest, breathing in deep breaths of the omegas scent, it was no longer tinged with fear. Good Red should never fear him. He would make sure that the omega would never be scared of him again.

 

He was so focused on scenting Red, he didn’t even realize that the omega was still speaking to the spiky haired alpha, emitting a reassuring scent that Chrollo eagerly inhaled. Another thing he failed to realize was the boner he was popping, grinding against Red unconsciously. 

 

Chrollo loosened his arms when Red tried to turn around in his grip, rumbling loudly when the omega pressed against him, the small frame fitting against his chest perfectly. Pale hands patted at the front of his pants before sliding along his waist and grabbing his ass, Chrollo growled in appreciation, his hands sliding down the omegas back to return the favor.

 

And then the omega was pulling away and Chrollo let out a confused noise, trying to pull Red against him, the omega gave him a flat look he didn’t pay much attention to, before leaning its back against his chest, Chrollo returned to rubbing his face into soft blonde hair.

 

Yeah, this omega really should be his.

 

\---

 

“I’m leaving him outside.” Kurapika spoke into the phone, talking lightly so Phinks wouldn’t recognize his voice.

 

“Okay, sorry for the trouble he’s caused!” he can pretty much hear Phinks laughing through the phone. Chrollo was going to get so much shit for this, and Kurapika was reveling in that fact. Who the fuck did he think he was anyways? Barging in and creating a scene like that? That’s the kind of stuff that could cause Kurapika his job!

 

“It’s fine.” he lied in a sweet voice, hanging up the phone he had snatched from Chrollo’s pocket. Said man was still rumbling and scentig him, grinding into Kurapika while releasing a pleased scent that nearly has Kurapika on his knees and begging to be taken. His omega was fucking swimming in the attention it was getting from Chrollo, and Kurapika couldn’t help but release his own pheromones. 

 

And he can deny it all he wants, but he was totally loving this clingy side of Chrollo. The alphas arms were so big and warm and strong. Kurapika was nearly purring at the solid mass of muscle pressed against his back. Clingy Chrollo was hot.

 

“Uhhh…” Gon stood there, dumbfounded and unsure of what to make of the situation.

 

“Don’t worry Gon, I have this covered.” Kurapika said, Gon just gave him a doubtful look but walked back to his station anyways.

 

Kurapika began taking slow steps towards the entrance of the club, Chrollo eagerly following while still somehow managing to grind into him. What alpha in its sane mind goes into an omegan club while in the midst of its heat?

 

As much as he wanted to be annoyed with Chrollo, the smell the alpha was giving off was making it hard for him to think. He stopped several times on the way to the door just to lean into Chrollo, tipping his head and letting the alpha lick and bite into his scent glands. Cursing when he realized he was getting distracted.

 

They were nearly to the entrance when Chrollo’s hands slid from around his shoulders, down his sides and rubbing against his waist. The action made Kurapika shake so bad he nearly fell, instead he reached his arms back and dug his fingers into silky black hair, letting out a needy whine while meeting the alpha’s lust filled eyes.

 

Chrollo rumbled lowly, the hands on his waist tightened, pulling Kurapika’s ass back against the alphas crotch. Kurapika bet forward, making it easier for Chrollo to hunch over him and grind harshly into the clothed cleft of his ass. 

He whimpered in want, he wanted to be rid of their clothes, to feel Chrollo’s cock drag between his cheeks, shuddering when he imagined Chrollo rubbing his dick into the cleft of his ass, the head of his dick catching at Kurapika’s wet hole occasionally. 

 

Kurapika was definitely going to have to change later, he can feel slick running down his legs, staining both his leggings and Chrollo’s pants.

 

Chrollo’s right hand gave his hip a tight squeeze before he was palming Kurapika’s ass through his leggings, a finger easily molding the stretchy fabric to rub at his entrance. He couldn’t hold in the throaty moan that escaped him even if he wanted to. 

 

“Chrollo!” the alpha let out a pleased growl at his name. And Kurapika was getting impatient, the finger rubbing at his hole through all his layers of clothes wasn't enough. He wanted Chrollo’s fingers. He wanted to take the alpha one finger at a time until he was ready for its cock. 

 

It was honestly scary how wanting he was, how ready and prepared he was for it to actually happen. Kurapika has never had sex before let alone with an alpha. But here he was, almost begging to be fucked in a room full of alphas.

 

Chrollo must have realize that as well, the alpha pausing to growl possessively whenever another alphas eyes lingered on Kurapika too long. Yeah they needed to get out of here, lest Chrollo start killing people.

 

He gently grabbed one of the alphas hands, releasing a soft scent, coaxing Chrollo’s attention back to him. When the the man finally stopped snarling at passing alphas and looked at him, Kurapika spoke, knowing that he was speaking more to Chrollo’s alpha than the man himself.

 

“Let’s go outside.” he didn’t get a response really, the alpha just leaning in to smell him again, a hurt look crossing its face when he pulled away. 

 

Kurapika’s heart throbbed, he never knew Chrollo’s facial muscles were capable of making expressions that wasn’t a smirk or a snarl.

 

He tightened his grip on Chrollo’s hand, reassuring him that Kurapika wasn’t leaving him. Kurapika lead the apha through the crowd, releasing a sweet scent to keep its attention on him and not on the alphas they were passing. They would never get out of here if Chrollo stopped and growled at every apha in the club.

 

Eventually they made it outside and Kurapika coaxed the alpha to sit on a bench against the clubs wall, sitting in Chrollo’s lap with no resistance when the man grabbed his hips and pulled him back. 

 

Chrollo took to running long, slow licks up Kurapika’s scent glands, making him tremble and produce more slick. The alpha ran his fingers along the tops of his thighs, and Kurapika growled in impatience, turning to straddle the man.

 

The alpha rumbled in appreciation, showing his approval by putting his lips back on Kurapika’s neck this time skipping the liking and going straight to biting.

 

“Chrollo…” he moaned lowly when the man bit into his neck, Chrollo looked up at his name and Kurapika could tell that Chrollo was barely present, but still present enough to respond to his name. His eyes were so wide and full of lust, he almost looked strangely innocent while he licked hungrily along Kurapika’s collarbones. 

 

Kurapika was definitely losing his handle on the situation, not that he had much of one to begin with, eagerly grinding down into Chrollo’s hips, dragging pleased growls from the alphas throat. The hands on his hips were large and hot, the fingerly flexing into his soft omegan flesh. He could feel his leggings stick uncomfortably to the slick on his thighs.

 

A particular bite to his scent glands had Kurapika whining, more slick wetting his leggings. He never got this wet outside of his heat, in fact he can’t even remember being this wet during his last heat a few years ago. It was definitely Chrollo’s scent, it was so delicious and arousing, it smelt like coffee and books. Two of Kurapika’s favorite things. It was like Chrollo’s scent was made for him. His omega was brushing at the surface of his skin, urging him to please their alpha.

 

Chrollo inhaled sharply, his scent thickening in arousal as his hands slid from Kurapika’s hips to run along the backs of thighs. Damn, Kurapika has never been this close to an alpha during its rut, even considering his profession as a club omega. It was absolutely intoxicating, he felt like he was under water, gasping for air and getting it when Chrollo aggressively kissed him. The alphas impatient tongue forcing passed his lips and exploring Kurapika’s mouth in such a fast manner, like Kurapika was about to leave and he was trying to get his fill.

 

Kurapika reached up and cupped Chrollo’s cheeks, tilting his head and licking into the alphas mouth, cursing his damn mask when it got in the way a little. He tried to slow the kiss into something more passionate and less hungry. Eventually Chrollo calmed a little. Or Kurapika thought, but then hands were slipping into his leggings, passed his underwear and gripping his bare ass, fingers brushing along the cleft of his cheeks before lewdly spreading them.

 

And Kurapika should stop him, they were outside, whether it was in front of a sex shop or not. But Kurapika found himself arching his back, pressing into the fingers that were circling his hole. Shuddering when one dipped in, just barely, but it was enough to make him keen.

 

Chrollo rumbled loudly in response, slowly working his finger inside of him. Kurapika’s head dropped onto Chrollo’s shoulder, he was panting heavily, his thighs trembling as he struggled to keep his hips from dropping. The sound Chrollo’s finger had the alpha rumbling non stop, working his finger in him his faster and harder to hear more.

 

Kurapika’s omega was keening and purring doing everything it could to please Chrollo.

 

“Fuck!” Kurapika gasped, gripping Chrollo’s shoulders as the alpha easily fit another finger in with the first. Shoving them in as far as he could before spreading them, making Kurapika spasm on his lap. Kurapika was beginning to act less and less like Red, but he honestly couldn’t help it, and if he could he doubt he would to even try to fake anything right now.

 

He bit his lips in a futile attempt to silence his moans as Chrollo’s fingers rubbed along his walls, scissoring him fast and deep. Kurapika’s hips bucking back in time with the thrusts, it was beginning to not be enough, his omega urging him to strip and fuck right here, right now. 

 

Kurapika reaches a shaky hand down between their bodies, shyly palming the tent in Chrollo’s pants, earning a loud growl as the alphas hips thrusted up sharply to encourage him to continue. So he did, slowly unzipping the mans pants and rubbing his hand along Chrollo’s length through his briefs. 

 

Chrollo rumbled, his fingers stuttering inside of him before stopping, like the alpha forgot everything that wasn’t the hand on his cock. Kurapika let out an impatient whine, rocking his hips on the large fingers, reminding Chrollo that he had a job to do.

 

A loud whistle had Kurapika jumping, Chrollo wrapping a protective arm around him and flipping their positions. He was caged in by the alpha on every side, his omega purring as Chrollo snarled at Phinks who rolled up in a sleek black car.

 

The blonde alpha shut off the car and stepped out, shaking a bottle of pills, “I’m not getting any closer, have him take these.” Phinks said with a smile, his scent was calm and nonthreatening. Kurapika managed to squeeze an arm out of his cage, Chrollo growling like he thought he was trying to leave him. 

 

His hand closed reflexively as the pill bottle was tossed into his palm. Kurapika’s omega was telling him to get rid of the pills and just fuck the alpha, he shook his head. Jesus, he had no clue that an alphas rut could have this kind of affect on him. He always thought that alphas were the only ones to have to deal with being affected by pheromones 

 

He quickly opened the cap and put a pill on his tongue, grabbing Chrollo’s jaw and making the alpha face him rather than Phinks. It was honestly arousing how possessive and protective Chrollo in rut was. 

 

He parted the alphas lips with one of his thumbs, leaned forward, and slid his tongue into Chrollo’s mouth. He pushed the pill as far as he could with his tongue, pulling back when he felt the alpha swallow.

 

Chrollo caught his wrist before he could pull his thumb from his mouth, the man sucking and biting his thumb before licking up his palm, giving each finger a nip. Kurapika’s breath shuddered in his chest when Chrollo’s eyes slid shut, the alphas tongue licking at the veins on his wrist before closing his lips around the skin there and giving it a harsh suck. And then the alpha was slumping against him, asleep. He barely held in a whine of disappointment, his omega already sulking missing the alphas hot touches.

 

Kurapika read the label on bottle. 

 

Phinks, that sneaky bastard…

 

\---

 

“I did what?” Chrollo asked in calm disbelief, the hand that was supporting his chin dropped against his desk in surprise. The others in the office had a similar reaction, his spiders were either gaping at him or laughing at him. And neither of those things happened oftenly.

 

“You had your fingers up the omegas ass on a bench outside,” Phinks had to stop for a moment as he laughed, holding his stomach like he was struggling for breath. Which he would be doing soon if he didn’t shut the fuck up. “And when I pulled up you started growling at me! Like a fucking dog!” he howled in laughter, a few of the spiders joining in.

 

Chrollo raised a hand to cover his eyes as he breathed in calmly, he couldn’t believe that he went into rut and did that to Red. Did he force the poor omega?

 

He still couldn’t believe he had started his rut, it’s been awhile since he actually had one. Most of the time he was on rut suppressants.

 

“How the hell did you even know to come get me?” Chrollo growled, silencing his spiders with his dark tone.

 

“That omega called me.”

 

Wait, how did Red know to call Phinks? Did he just choose a random number? But if he was going to do that wouldn’t he just call Bono, since the man was the first in his contacts. Chrollo frowned slightly, he wanted to brush it off as a coincidence, but some part of him wouldn’t let him.

 

“So did you want to see the pictures?” Phinks asked with a smirk. Chrollo glared at him, his alpha pissed that another alpha had pictures of Red. And honestly it didn’t sit well with him.

 

“You took pictures?” Chrollo snarled, clenching his fists. Phinks froze and he took a nervous step back.

 

“Well, it was my first time seeing you in rut.” Phinks said anxiously, “normally you take leave or use suppressants.”

 

“Let me see them.”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“I said, let me see them.” Chrollo repeated in a more stern tone. Phinks quickly pulled out his phone, thumb swiping across the screen a few times before holding it up to Chrollo. The blonde man tightened his grip on the device when Chrollo went to take it out of his hand. Well that was suspicious.

 

“Phinks, I can hold the phone myself.” he said, raising a brow.

 

“I know that, I jus-” Phinks sputtered, the man’s eyes flitting around nervously.

 

“Give me the phone.” 

 

Phinks glanced from his phone to Chrollo, before slowly passing the device over. Chrollo inhaled sharply at the picture on the screen. It very clearly showed Red on his lap, Chrollo’s own fingers spreading the omega open on a bench outside. Where any alpha could walk by and see Red all wet and open. Chrollo growled lowly at the thought, how could he have been so careless?

 

He sent the picture to himself before deleting it, swiping over to see if there were anymore. His brows furrowed.

 

“Ah!” Phinks quickly snatched the phone from his hands.

 

“Phinks, what the fuck was that?” Chrollo asked, voice dangerous.

 

“N-Nothing..”

 

“Phinks, where the hell did you get that picture?” he asked, even though the answer was obvious.  _ Kurta, that little shit… _ How could he take a picture of Chrollo wasted and snoring, and then send it to his spiders? A picture like that was like an insult to his position and leadership.

 

He spoke before Phinks had a chance to reply, “Delete it.”

 

“Wha-but I paid three hundred dollars for it!” Phinks yelped, holding the picture to his chest like it was a precious belonging.

 

Of course. It was Kurta’s job to sell stuff like pictures and information. But still, 300 hundred dollars for a picture? Kurta only sold it for that price because he knew that his spiders were Chrollo fanatics.

 

“What?!” Uvogin roared, “That bastard, Kurta! I had to pay five hundred for it!”

 

Chrollo felt something inside him shrivel, he face palmed. “Uvogin, you have that picture too?”

 

“Y-Yeah, but please don’t make me delete it Boss!” the giant man begged.

 

Chrollo sighed heavily. “Does anyone else have that damn picture?”

 

Slowly but surely every single one of his spiders raised their hands.

 

Chrollo dropped his head on his desk, “Jesus…”

 

\---

 

“Be honest, how much did you get for that picture?” he demanded, leaning against Kurta’s counter, trying to make eye contact with the beta. But Kurta kept avoiding his gaze, and Chrollo noticed that his cheeks were a little red. Was he sick? He reached up and gently pushed Kurta’s cap up to lay his palm across the betas forehead.

 

Kurta’s eyes widened and he looked up in shock, cheeks flushing. Chrollo froze, eyes looking over the betas face, his chest warming at how cute Kurta looked right now. Why the hell was he suddenly finding the feisty beta so attractive lately? He supposes Kurta reminds him a lot of Red, he was small, thin, and had blonde hair. But Red was so sweet whereas Kurta was such a little ass. 

 

A pale hand slapped his away, the beta adjusting his cap back to its normal position, covering those pretty blonde locks.

 

“What picture are talking about?” Kurta asked in an annoyed tone, giving Chrollo a flat look. Yeah, definitely a little ass, Chrollo didn’t even know why he was comparing the two anyways.

 

And what was Chrollo supposed to say? ‘Oh you know the one, it was when I was dead drunk and sleeping in front of your store, that one.’ Yeah, no.

 

“It’s nothing, nevermind.” Chrollo dismissed with a sigh, dragging over a shitty broken chair to sit in, not before testing if it could even support his weight though.

 

“Five thousand seven hundred.” the beta said, a smug smirk on his lips.

 

“What?”

 

“The picture of you snoring.” Kurta laughed when Chrollo glared at him.

 

“You are such a little shit.” Chrollo growled, crossing his arms on the counter and resting his chin on his forearms. He gave Kurta a good glance over, the beta wore plain clothes that were obviously a couple sizes too big. He knew Kurta made enough money to afford something at least a little better than the clothes he wore. 

 

Chrollo was really getting curious as to where all of the blondes money was going. His eyes traveled up to small shoulders, brows furrowing when he saw bruises littering the betas neck. Hickies. And a whole shit ton of them too. Was it possible that Kurta was also selling himself along with information?

 

Worry sparked through him, it was already dangerous enough to be selling information but to be selling his body on top of that? Just what the hell was going on with Kurta?

 

\---

 

Kurapika was leaning his lower back against the counter, his omega more than happy that Chrollo was here with them. The alpha was laying against the counter, his scent had a worried tinge to it. 

 

Why was Chrollo here to begin with, he told the alpha how much the picture was, so why was he still here? Shouldn’t he be off somewhere beating his meat because he’s in rut? Kurapika flushed at the thought of the other day. Him and Chrollo got all hot and dirty, the alpha had even put his fingers in his ass! He barely held in a whine.

 

Just what was Red to Chrollo? Surely there were plenty of omegas that would willingly go all the way with Chrollo, so why did he waste his time with a club omega that wasn’t on the menu? Why would he come in here and threaten him because he wouldn’t give info on Red? 

 

“Lucilfer?” he said the name softly, the alpha let out a questing hum in response.

 

“About that person you were asking about last time…” Kurapika looked Chrollo in the eyes, not finding anything there that could clue him in on what the alpha was feeling, “what was it you wanted to know about them?”

 

Chrollo was silent for a while, grey eyes focused on the counter, and Kurapika waited. Waited for an answer about someone that the alpha didn’t even realize was right in front of him. The alpha let out a soft sigh, eyes meeting his again.

 

“Everything.” 

 

Kurapika’s heart flew and sunk at the same time.

 

\---

 

It was Chrollo’s first time coming into the club on a Wednesday and if Red wasn't here today than he wasn’t sticking around. He made his way upstairs, slipping the guard the usual pay for reserving the VIP area. 

 

He sat in the couch he normally sits in with Red, one towards the back. He pulls out his phone and dials Leorio’s number, holding it away from his ear a bit.

 

“Hello hello!”

 

“I’m here, could-” 

 

“Actually, Red’s on stage right now.” Leorio cuts him off. Chrollo freezes, his muscles tensing. His Red, was on stage. On stage and performing for a bunch of filthy alphas.

 

“Red’s  _ what? _ ” Chrollo asks darkly, glaring over at the phone like it was the man himself. He could pretty much hear Leorio hesitate through the phone, carefully thinking about his next sentence.

 

“Uhhh he was scheduled to perform on stage-” Chrollo hung up, standing slowly from the couch and brushing past the guard when it tried to tell him to calm his scent. No way was he going to calm down. He was barely containing his urge to rip the throat out of every alpha he passed, so they would just have to forgive him for not having enough self control to reign in his scent right now.

 

Chrollo froze when his eyes found Red on stage, wearing his usual fox mask, but the cosplay didn’t end there today. He swallowed, his eyes locked onto Red’s ass where he wore a matching red tail attached to red booty shorts, a red crop top covered the omegas chest and showed off a thin pale stomach. The way Red worked the pole was absolutely hypnotizing, his thighs hugging the metal, his muscles stretching and flexing.

 

He was so enraptured by the sight, he nearly forgot about all the other alphas watching Red. Nearly.  

 

A catcall to his left had him whipping around to face the alpha who dared to have a hand down its pants and stroking its dick. Before he even knew what he was doing, he had a hand around the man’s throat and was slamming him against the ground. He pinned the alpha to the ground with a hand on its chest and pulled his arm back, nailing the guy in the face over and over again. The alphas around him began growling, their scents turning angry, while the omegas released distressed and fearful pheromones. 

 

The man beneath him went limp, but that didn’t stop Chrollo from bashing his face a couple more times, in fact his alpha was demanding that he gave all the other alphas the same treatment. He coiled his muscles, going in for one last hit when small hands wrapped around his wrist. 

 

Chrollo froze as Red’s scent engulfed him, his muscles relaxing and letting go of all that tension as he inhaled the relaxing scent the omega was surrounding him in. He looked and saw Red trembling as he gripped Chrollo’s hand, like he was scared the alpha was going to turn its fury on him next. His alpha whined at the sight of the scared omega, Chrollo slowly turned, grabbing the small hand on his wrist and covering it in both of his. He let out a comforting scent, trying to do whatever he could to make the omega not fear him. The whole situation felt a little familiar.

 

Red’s trembling stopped, but there was still a nervous look in his eyes as he dragged Chrollo backstage. 

 

“Red, sorry I,” first he assaulted Red while he was in his rut and now he was disturbing the omegas work. He couldn’t really bring himself to feel too sorry about that second one though. “About this time, and last time…” he keeps on putting Red through difficult situations, and he couldn’t help, it was like he couldn’t control himself around the omega

 

Red just looked at him with a small frown, before tugging Chrollo into a room. The omega pushed him into a chair, and Chrollo watched Red flit across the room with apologetic eyes. The omega opened several cabinets until it pulled out a medkit.

 

“Ah, you don’t have to-” a pale finger touched his lips, silencing him. Chrollo nodded, licking his lips when Red pulled his finger away.

 

The little omega knelt in front of him, gently taking his hand and dabbing at this bloodied knuckles with a cloth. Chrollo was nearly rumbling at the sight of Red treating his injuries, his alpha happy that the omega was caring for them. 

 

Red was super meticulous about it too, not wrapping a bandage around his knuckles until they had stopped bleeding. The omega ran its finger gently over the bandage before grabbing his wrist and bringing Chrollo’s hand to its lips and pressing a kiss to each knuckle.

 

Chrollo’s breath hitched, and he watched with bated breath as Red rested his cheek in his large palm, looking up at Chrollo through his mask. And Chrollo wanted to take that damned thing off the omegas face but he knew that if he did that it would ruin everything he has built with Red so far. Red nuzzled into his hand, pressing more kisses into palm, releasing a sweet scent that had Chrollo’s cock hardening.

 

“Red…” he moaned the name, the omega glanced at him before turning its attention to Chrollo’s wrist, tracing the lines of his veins with its tongue. And then Red was sucking and biting into the thin skin, effectively leaving behind a bruise. 

 

Just as Chrollo reached down to grab the omega, it stood and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “payback.” and then Red was leaving, shutting the door behind him while Chrollo sat there, panting and hard as fuck.

 

\---

 

Chrollo stared at the sign in confusion, his fist raised and ready to knock. 

 

_ ‘Closed’ _

 

Kurta’s never put this sign up before, he was never closed. So what did it mean when he was? Chrollo honestly debated just breaking in and dealing with the betas wrath after he checked to make sure he was okay. But it was none of his business. Just as he was about to leave, the door opened and Kurta stepped out, wearing a suit and blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

 

Kurta’s eyes widened when he saw him, and quickly went to shut the door but Chrollo caught it. The beta glared up at him, giving the door one last futile tug, before sighing and stepping outside.

 

“You’re so rude.” Chrollo stated, a small smirk on his face. Though in all honesty a frown was wanting to tug at his lips.

 

“I try.” Kurta said flatly and moving to walk passed him but Chrollo stuck his arm out and caged the small beta in. Kurta glared at him darkly, ducking to go under Chrollo’s arm, but Chrollo placed his leg on the wall as well. “Okay, what the fuck-”

 

“Where are you going looking like that?” he asked with a cool smirk, when all he really wanted to do was demand that the beta tell him. For some reason it didn’t settle well with him that Kurta got all dressed up and is likely going to meet someone. He was still concerned that the blonde may be selling his body.

 

“I don’t see how that is any of your business.” Kurta snarked, Chrollo could tell that the beta was growing impatient.

 

“One thousand.”

 

“What?” Kurta’s head jerked back in confusion.

 

“I’ll give you one thousand dollars if you tell me where you are going and why.” Chrollo lost the smirk and spoke seriously, leaning down into Kurta’s space.

 

The beta swallowed, obviously tempted by the offer. Chrollo narrowed his brows slightly when Kurta shook his head. Seriously?  

 

“Two.” another head shake.

 

“Three-”

 

“Lucilfer, I’m not telling you.” Kurta said sternly, Chrollo opened his mouth to say he’d just follow him then, “and don’t follow me.” well damn.

 

“Are you going to stop me?” Chrollo challenged.

 

“Yes, actually.” Kurta said matter of factly, looking dead serious.

 

“Oh? And how are you planning-” suddenly Kurta’s leg shot out, kicking him right between his legs. Honestly Chrollo should have known better than to leave that opening there. He dropped to his knees, cupping his balls and groaning.

 

Kurta leapt over him, stopping at the entrance of the alley to stick out his tongue, “Haha, suck my dick, asshole!” before running for his life.

 

“Motherfucker…”

 

\---

 

Kurapika swallowed nervously as the elevator doors closed with a  _ ding. _ He pat the envelope in his pocket, just looking for something to distract himself. Honestly this elevator ride got longer every time…

 

Finally the doors opened and he stepped onto shiny white tiles, always afraid of leaving a smudge. He walked reluctantly to the ‘reception desk’ his voice shaking when he spoke.

 

“I’m here for my appointment.”

 

The lady smiles, so fake it almost looked real, “Of course, right this way!” she said cheerily, and Kurapika wanted to laugh because no one should ever sound excited while in this building. 

Each step he took filled him with more and more dread.

 

\---

 

Chrollo’s ass was beginning to hurt from sitting on the ground, and Kurta’s door didn’t make much of a comfy backrest either. How long was Kurta going to gone for anyway? What was he doing that could take so long? If only the beta had a phone, maybe Chrollo should get him one…

 

His head snapped to the alley entrance when Kurta shuffled in, head hanging low. Chrollo jumped to his feet, the beta looked at him with wide eyes, surprised that Chrollo was still here. When he reached Kurta he placed his hands on those small shoulders. He’s never really seen Kurta like this before, the beta was always either snappy or lazy.

 

“Kurta? Are you okay?” he asked, easing a finger under the betas chin to make him look at Chrollo. He wanted to be mad, his balls still hurt a little. But for some reason his chest hurt worse when he saw Kurta looking like this.

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine..” Kurta said, his voice thick and wobbly. He was definitely  _ not  _ fine.

 

“Don’t lie.” Chrollo said softly, his thumb stroking the betas jawline reassuringly. And Kurta crumpled at that, his mouth pulling into a strong frown and his eyes began watering. Soon tears were streaming down the small betas face and Chrollo futilely tried to catch them all.

 

“C-Chrollo…” Kurta choked out, pale arms wrapping tightly around Chrollo’s sides and all he could do is stand frozen in shock for a moment before he tightly wrapped the crying blonde in his embrace. He ran his fingers through the betas soft hair and murmured soothing things. He never ever thought Kurta would call him by name. And he sure as hell never thought the beta would hug him, or cry in front of him. He was really getting concerned for Kurta… 

 

But he was still in shock.

 

That was the first time Kurta said his first name.

 

\---

 

Kurapika had just finished applying some scent blockers when Uvogin burst in, scaring him so hard he threw his gel.

 

“Didn’t I tell you to knock?” Kurapika yelped, picking up the bottle of scent blockers and quickly stashing it beneath the counter. Shalnark, Phinks, and Nobunaga filed in after the giant man, and now he was definitely confused. Certainly Chrollo didn’t need to send four of his men to retrieve information.

 

“Sorry, but this is important!” Uvogin said, sounding breathless like he ran all the way here, knowing the man, he probably did.

 

“What is it?” he asked cautiously, looking over at Shalnark, the most smart and responsible of the four. He smelt the air, the alphas scents weren’t panicked or angry, so what was the big deal?

 

He choked on nothing when Shalnark passed him his phone, on the screen was a picture of Chrollo’s fingers in his ass.  _ What the fuck?  _ He sent a wide eyed glance to Phinks, the only one who could have taken that picture. 

 

“The picture doesn’t show the omegas face,” Shalnark began, raising a brow at his reaction. “We know it works in Heaven’s Slut, but that’s all we know.”

 

“Well, there are only two male omegas working there.” Kurapika said after regaining his composure, “why the hell do you need my help?”

 

“Because if Boss found out we went and visited the omega he was courting, he’d kill us!” Nobunaga explained. Kurapika nearly choked again. Courting?! Chrollo was courting him? Since when?

 

“We don’t know if he’s courting it yet!” Phinks argued.

 

“Why the hell else is he gone every night?” Nobunaga barked back. The two alphas scents turning a little aggressive.

 

“So will you-” Shalnark turned back to him, ignoring the other alphas.

 

“Absolutely not.” Kurapika said, cutting Shalnark off, “I’m not going to go gather information on this poor omega for you idiots.”

 

Nobunaga bristled, “you gotta helluva mouth for a beta!”

 

Phinks and Uvogin both put a hand on Nobunaga’s shoulders, a warning. But Kurapika wasn’t scared, he knew Nobunaga wouldn’t ever hurt him. The alpha was just trying to make sure that their boss wasn’t being dragged along at a club omegas pace. And honestly Kurapika admired that loyalty.

 

Shalnark sighd, taking his phone back, “that’s a shame, thanks anyways.”

 

Uvogin and Phinks enthusiastically waved at him before leaving, Nobunaga only gave him a curt nod, but there was a small smile on the alpas face. Such a secret softie...

 

“Jesus, what a bunch of Chrollo fanatics.” he sighed like he wasn’t one himself.

 

Kurapika dropped his head against the counter, his omega wagging its tail and purring, the damn thing happy that Chrollo was supposedly courting them. But Kurapika doubted it, there really wasn’t any signs of courting. Although Chrollo was being super possessive of Red, he still couldn’t believe the alpha had challenged his customers  _ twice. _ What did Chrollo expect though, Red was a club omega.

 

“Courting, huh?” another sigh.

 

\---

 

Kurapika barely stopped his jaw from dropping, somehow managing to keep a pleasant face even when two alphas smiled and waved at him. Why the hell were they here? Didn’t they just say this afternoon that they couldn’t come see Red themselves? When he heard that a customer had reserved the VIP area and was waiting for him , he expected Chrollo, not his spiders! And what the hell was he supposed to do, it was his job to please alphas but he didn’t even want to think about doing anything like that with them.

 

Phinks and Shalnark had taken to sitting on the longest couch in the room, leaving plenty  of space in between them. Kurapika figured that’s where the men wanted him to sit. 

 

“Hello,” he smiled sweetly, sitting down, appreciating the space they made so he wouldn’t feel intimidated. Both Shalnark and Phinks were so sweet and kind, he was sure they would make any omega happy. “How may I be of service today?”   
  


“Actually we just came to talk today.” Shalnark supplied with a smile, Phinks nodding along with him, obviously nervous that they were talking to the omega that caught their boss’ interest. Kurapika took pity on him and released a calming scent, the alpha sagging in relief. The two alphas nostrils flared, eyes widening as they smelt his pheromones.

 

“How unusual, what about?” he asked like he didn’t know, not feeling comfortable with the aroused scents of the alphas. Kurapika knew they couldn’t help it, it was an instinctual reaction, but it was still weird having this affect on them.

 

“About one of your regulars.” Shalnark stated, sharing a glance with Phinks.

 

“You’re going to have to be more specific, I have a lot of those.” he stated with cockiness he imagined a club omega would have in this situation. Shalnark was super intelligent and insightful, Kurapika had to watch what he did and said very carefully. All Shalnark did in response was show him the same picture from this afternoon. Luckily he saw it coming and nothing showed through in his scent, or what was visible from his mask.

 

How many damn times is he going to have to look at that picture!?

 

“That specific enough?” Phinks asked with a laugh. Kurapika sighed, almost laughing because yes, it was certainly specific enough.

 

“I’d say so.” Kurapika admitted, getting a little antsy under Shalnark’s sharp eyes. “So, what it is it you wanted to know?” actually curious, what was it that the blonde alphas were after? Were they here just to see Red, to test Red? Does he have to prove himself worthy of Chrollo?

 

“You aren’t on the menu, so why did you let him go that far?” Shalnark’s voice was getting more and more serious with every question he asked. These people were a crime syndicate, and since they don’t know that it was Kurta they were speaking to, they were really upping the danger levels. 

 

“I was affected by his rut.” he answered truthfully, “it was my first time being so close to an alpha in rut, I wasn’t behaving properly…” a little shame leaked into his scent.

 

\---

 

“Sorry, but it’s already been reserved.”

 

Chrollo’s brows furrowed, well this was new. And honestly a little too coincidental with today's events. First, several of his spiders took off to do some ‘business’ that he wasn’t informed of. Second, those same spiders came to him asking for help on a request. Third, on the whole way back to the office, Uvogin kept on distracting him, like the giant alpha was stalling for time. They were definitely up to something, and he had the creeping suspicion he knew just what it was.

 

“I’ll pay double if you let me pass.” he said darkly, his alpha leaking into his voice, intimidating the man further. The person contemplated the offer before nodding. And Chrollo was a little annoyed he gave in, would he give in if someone paid him to keep quiet while they had their way with Red, or other omegas not on the menu. He would have to talk to Leorio about getting better security later. 

 

He concealed his presence ashe crept up the stairs, his alpha snarling in displeasure when he smelt the slightly aroused scents of Phinks and Shalnark. He could smell Red’s comforting scent, and as much as he loved his spiders, he felt the urge to beat them bloody. 

 

“I was affected by his rut. It was my first time being so close to an alpha in rut, I wasn’t behaving properly…” 

 

Chrollo had gotten just behind the couch when Red spoke those words and he couldn’t hold in the rumble that welled in his chest. The three people on the couch froze, not daring to look back.

 

“I’m honored to be the first.” Chrollo said in low voice, leaning over the back of the couch, slipping his fingers below Red’s chin to tilt his head back to look at him. He brushed a finger over the omegas lips and let out a possessive scent, making the two alphas stiffen while Red melted and nuzzled into his hand, that damn mask making the action hard.

 

“Red, come here.” he spoke softly, rumbling when the omega knelt on the back of the couch to wrap its arms around his neck. Chrollo began scenting Red, looking at Shalnark and Phinks the entire time. 

 

Red let out a low whine, breathing in Chrollo’s scent while rubbing his face into his shoulder. Chrollo ran his hands up and down the omegas sides before settling on its hips and pulling it from the back of the couch to wrap its legs around his waist. Re went willingly, his thin thighs squeezing Chrollo’s sides.

 

“I’ll pay you guys back, go.” Chrollo said, not even looking at his spiders as they left. With them gone, Chrollo walked around the couch, plopping onto it, hands landing on Red’s thighs. He gripped the bare skin harshly, skimming his fingers over it in apology when the omega whimpered. He was on edge, seeing two of his spiders with his Red upset him.

 

The blonde scooted up further in his lap to grind against Chrollo’s cock, earning a growl at the sudden action. He brushed soft hair from the omegas neck, wrapping an arm around small shoulders to bring the sweet scent glands to his lips. Rumbling when Red starting purring as he pressed open mouthed kisses to the sensitive flesh. He ran soothing fingers over the omegas thighs when it trembled violently as Chrollo began biting into its neck. 

 

“Red.” he growled lowly right into the blondes ear, earning a high pitched whine. The omega keened as Chrollo gripped its hips, fingers nearly able to circle completely around it. His alpha rumbled in appreciation, Red was so small and precious. The size difference was arousing, his dick twitching as he imagined stuffing the small omega with his knot. Re would be so tight and wet and delicious.

 

He lifted his hips to grind into the omega, pushing Red own on each thrust up, his cock straining against his pants. Red let out an impatient whine when he stroked the cleft of his ass through his shorts.

 

“...in” Red panted.

 

“What?” Chrollo looked up from where was licking and biting along the omegas collarbones. Red huffed, making Chrollo raise a brow. The action was cute.

 

“Put them in.” Red growled, reaching back to grab Chrollo’s hand and sliding it into his shorts, fingers wrapping around his to rub his fingers in the slick between the omegas cheeks. Chrollo’s breath hitched, his eyes dilating in lust. But he breathed in deeply to compose himself.

“Are you sure?” the question came out as a groan, his heart stopping when a frown of hesitation pulled at Red’s lips. He ran his thumb over the omegas bottom lip and he released a calming scent, Red closed his eyes and inhaled it before nodding. And that was all the encouragement Chrollo needed.

 

He dragged his fingers through the wet cheeks a few more times before bringing his fingers to the omegas entrance, circling them there, enjoying the way it made Red shake in his lap, before pushing two in straight away. Red’s back arched, a loud moan tearing out of his throat as he pulled Chrollo’s face against his chest, and Chrollo could totally work with that. He shoved his fingers in deep, spreading them and prodding along the omegas tight walls while biting its nipples through its thin shirt.

 

“Chrollo!” Red keened, pressing desperately back onto his fingers, and Chrollo growled at his name, delivering a harsh bite to the blondes chest. 

 

The way Red’s walls hugged his fingers, pulling them back in every time they pulled out, had Chrollo panting against the omegas sweet skin. Slick was gathering in his hand, like it was encouraging him to put more into the wet entrance. So he did, he rubbed the rim of Red’s wet hole with a third finger, before he wiggled it in next to the two. The omega collapsed against his chest, no longer able to hold itself up. 

 

Chrollo wrapped an arm around Red’s midsection, fingers never leaving his ass, and flipped them around, laying the omega out on the couch while Chrollo sat between its legs. Red let out an approving purr, clenching his muscles around Chrollo’s fingers to get the moving again.

 

He let out a needy growl, leaning down to nuzzle into the omegas scent glands, bathing in the sweet smell there as he started working his fingers in its ass again. With his other hand, he tugged Red’s shorts down further to start stroking the small leaking cock, earning another keen and back arch. 

 

“Red.” he grunted, shifting uncomfortably, his pants were tight. 

 

He dug his fingers in deep and curled them up, searching for that spot to make the omega see stars. With a couple more searching thrusts, he had the omega moaning and arching into his touch. Found it.

 

Chrollo rumbled loudly, licking his lips as he sat back to work his fingers into the omega with more force, hitting its prostate with every thrust. He stroked the small cock in time with his thrusts, Red’s cheeks were tear streaked, but he knew that it wasn’t because the omega was in pain. Red’s scent was aroused and needy, telling Chrollo that the omega was ready to be entered. But he couldn’t.

 

Red’s legs gripped his sides tightly, pulling him closer as the omega reached up and pulled black hair until Chrollo leaned down far enough for it to sit up and press their lips together. It wasn’t soft or sweet. It was hot and harsh, all teeth and tongue. 

 

The omegas fingers tightened in his hair as he pressed his fingers in deep and rubbed over that spot over and over again, the thighs gripping his sides were wet with lick and trembling. Red  was close. 

 

Chrollo pushed out his scent, heavy and aroused, as he let out a hungry growl. Red quaked under him, producing more slick as he came hard, moaning his name, when Chrollo hit his prostate one last time. Chrollo continued to lick into the omegas panting mouth, trailing kisses down its chin and to its neck where he bit into the scent glands before reluctantly sitting up. Eyes hungrily eating up the sight in front of him, the omegas eyes were closed behind its mask, its mouth open as it panted. Red’s thighs were wet and exposed, and so tempting.

 

Chrollo swallowed as he ran his eyes back up Red’s body and met the omegas eyes. 

 

Red tried to sit up, shaking so bad he nearly flopped down again, but Chrollo grabbed his shoulders and helped him sit up. He palmed at his pants, trying to relive some of the pressure on his cock. The omegas eyes followed his hands movements.

 

Red slowly reached out and put a hand on his, the one over the tent in his pants. Chrollo let out an encouraging rumble, sliding his hand out from Red's and lifting his hips into the blondes hand.

 

“You don’t have to.” he says, even though he was longing for the omegas touch. He wanted Red’s hands on him, he wanted Red’s mouth on him. He wanted Red’s everything. The omega purred at the desperation in Chrollo’s scent, Red slipped from the couch and parted his legs, small hands resting on the tops of Chrollo’s thighs. 

 

Chrollo growled loudly at the sight, his alpha pushing at his skin. And slowly, teasingly, the omega unzipped his pants, looking at Chrollo through his mask the entire time. Chrollo’s cock already felt so much better just from his pants being unzipped. 

 

He licked his lips with a rumble when Red ran his fingers along his length through his underwear a few times before finally releasing the touch starved dick. The omegas hands were back on his thighs as it leaned forward and shyly licked his slit, moaning at the taste of his precome. Chrollo shuddered at the small action, encouraging rumbles escaping his throat without him even realizing it.

 

Red looked up at him nervously before wrapping his lips around Chrollo’s head, making him shudder, a hand reaching out to tangle into soft blonde hair. He minded his strength though, he wasn’t planning on controlling the speed or anything, he just need to touch Red. The omega looked perfect between his legs, like he was made to be there. The lips on his cock were heavenly and hesitant, like it was Red’s first time giving head. And as great as that sounded, Red was a club omega so Chrollo probably wasn’t the first to have those pretty lips on him.

 

He let out a possessive growl as the omega took a little more of him into its mouth, a pale hand joining the lips on his cock, stroking and petting what wasn’t in Red’s mouth. Chrollo shuddered heavily when Red let him into his throat a little, swallowing around his head, he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

 

After seeing his reaction, Red eagerly gave it another shot, but he pulled up coughing when he took too much. Chrollo quickly pet the omegas head with a worried expression, he wanted to stroke Red’s face but the fox mask was in the way.

 

“Are you okay?” Chrollo asked, lifting the omegas chin when it looked down in embarrassment. Red’s scent was turning nervous, the poor omega looked like it wanted to cry from embarrassment. 

 

“Hey, its okay.” Chrollo rumbled, letting out a comforting scent, “we can stop-”

 

“No!” Red protested, blushing at his outburst before muttering shyly, “I want to make you feel good…”

 

Chrollo’s heart swelled at the words, he wanted to believe that he was the only one receiving this treatment from Red. just the thought of the omega saying that to some other alpha almost had him baring his teeth.

 

“Okay.” Chrollo said soothingly, thumb running across Red’s lips before he eased a hand behind his head to wrap his knuckles back up in blonde locks. Not encouraging the omegas head forward, but not holding him back either. Just resting there reassuringly as he watched Red with warm eyes.

 

Red looked him in the eyes for a long moment, something like amazement etched onto the omegas face, and just when Chrollo was about to question it, Red’s lips were on him again, sucking harshly at his head. Chrollo’s legs jumped at the sudden action and a pleased growl shook in his chest.

 

The omega was getting a lot more confident with its ministrations, taking Chrollo as far as he could without gagging himself and working what couldn’t fit with one of his hands while his other shyly brushed against his balls. 

 

Chrollo was rumbling constantly, his scent extremely thick and pleased. 

 

“Red-” he broke off with a grunt when the omega swallowed around him again before pulling off to hungrily lap at Chrollo’s slit.

“You’re so good,” he groaned, hips stuttering when the omega purred at the praise. “I’m close, Red, it feel so good.”

 

The omega’s tongue circled around the crown of cock, making Chrollo’s thighs twitch. He wasn’t lying when he said he was close, and Red was making quick work of him. Red hollowed his cheeks and took Chrollo in deep, his fingers gripping into Chrollo’s waist as he began bobbing his head, slow and deep as he brought the large cock into his throat. 

 

Chrollo cursed, his grip in the omegas hair tightening, and that was all the encouragement Red needed, the omega picking up its pace as he tilted his head to take Chrollo in easier. Red’s scent was clouding around him and he breathed it in with every pant, and it was making it hard to hold on. 

 

“Red-” The omega purred around his cock, “fuck! Red, I’m coming!” suddenly Red took him in much further, and Chrollo dug his fingers into the omegas hair as he hunched over it and came straight down Red’s throat. His thighs jumped with each swallow the omega took.

 

When he had stopped shaking, he flopped against the back of the couch, his grip loosening in blonde hair. He peeked down at Red and nearly got hard all over again when the omega pulled off his dick, licking its lips and hands to eat up all of Chrollo’s cum.

 

Yeah, he was definitely addicted.  

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Who does Chrollo like more, Red or Kurta? O,o

Not proof read sorry, normally i do

I got distracted by the dinosaur game while writing this ;-;

I am in such a smutty mood, where all my fluff go

Oml why so many swear words in this chap wtf

Jus in case u didnt know betas dont really release scents

What do you guys think about Chrollo’s rut, was it good that like the alpha was more in control? Was it too much? Should i change it?

Theres a lot more factors of my omegaverse yall dont know about yet, be prepared o,o

Sorry for bad smut, i not good

WILL YOU BE MY VALENTINE

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrollo gets a little spicy with Kurta and Red

 

 

Kurapika glared darkly at the price tag, he needed to restock on food but that was going to be hard if even ramen is this much. The good brand that is, he glanced at the lower shelf where the shitty brand sat, which was much cheaper. With a heavy sigh he put the good ramen back and grabbed a couple packs of the cheaper kind. He threw them angrily into his basket.

 

“Jesus, you even get mad at food?” a familiar scent fills Kurapika’s nose and he huffs in annoyance. He turns around with a flat look.

 

“Lucilfer.” he grits out the greeting and turns to walk out the aisle.

 

“Weren’t you going to get these?” Kurapika looks back to see Chrollo waving a packet of the expensive ramen.  _ Nosey much? _

 

“No, these are better anyway.” he responded blandly, leaving the aisle and rolling his eyes when Chrollo follows him, hands in suit pockets and watching Kurapika with amused eyes. He tries walking faster, but the alpha just matches his pace, always staying at least two feet behind him. And Kurapika tries his best to ignore him, he really does, but Chrollo’s scent was really distracting, and he was trying to shop in peace.

 

“What do you want?” he whips around and growls the question, Chrollo puts up his hands with wide innocent eyes but Kurapika can see the mirth glinting in them.

 

“Nothing, I’m just shopping.” the alpha grabs a random item from the shelf and brandishes it, “See?”

 

Kurapika pinches the bridge of his nose and heaves a deep sigh, “Lucilfer, we have been down this aisle four times. Four. Fucking. Times. So if a box of tampons is what you’re after, why didn’t you grab them before?”

 

Chrollo looks at the box before putting it against his side and holding it there with his arm. “Same could be said for you, why come down this aisle four times and grab nothing?”

 

Okay was Chrollo really going to just buy those tampons, obviously he grabbed them to make a statement, but is he seriously going to follow through with it? 

 

“I am trying to get rid of you,  _ obviously. _ ” he hissed.

 

“Well you’re doing a pretty crappy job, aren’t you supposed to be good at slipping away? You are an informant, right?” the alpha taunts, its scent thickening in the air a little more as it challenged Kurapika.

 

Kurapika narrows his eyes, and as fast as he could, he kicks his leg out, aiming for the same spot as last time. But this time Chrollo catches his leg and jerked it up, making him stumble and drop his basket. The alphas eyebrows raise in surprise when he managed to stay standing on one foot.

 

Chrollo’s eyes darken as he raises Kurapika’s leg until it’s straight above his head. He glares at the alpha, crossing his arms with an angry frown on his lips.

 

“You’re pretty flexible.” Chrollo states, eyes running up and down his stretched leg, fingers still clasped tightly around Kurapika’s ankle, “you’re also extremely predictable.”

 

“Whatever. Can you let go now?” Kurapika barks out, feeling embarrassed and upset. All he wanted to do was shop in peace, apparently he wasn’t allowed to do that though. Chrollo’s scent gets a little warm and before Kurapika can even think about it, the scent clears out and his leg is dropped to the floor. 

 

Kurapika gives up on ignoring the man this time, talking to Chrollo as they made their way through the aisles. 

 

“What are you here for anyway, can’t you send one of your minions shopping?” he asked snarkily, shooting an annoyed glance at Chrollo.

 

“They’re not minions. Plus why would I send them shopping when I’m perfectly capable.” Chrollo explained, “and it would hardly be fair to send them shopping for my own needs.”

 

“So you need tampons?” Kurapika arched a brow, giving the alpha a ‘you’re full of bullshit’ look.

 

“...yes…”

 

“I am not even going to ask.” 

 

\---

 

Kurapika’s eyes widen in shock and his grocery bags slip from his hands, the contents spilling. In front of his door sat bags and bags full of the ramen he had wanted to buy earlier. On top of the bags sat a piece of paper, he glares at it before tearing it off a bag and reading it.

 

_ You looked like you really wanted these, _

__ _ You’re welcome. _

__ __ _ \- Chrollo Lucilfer :) _

 

Okay, one; how the fuck did Chrollo pay for all this and get here before him. Two; did he seriously sign his name with a smiley face?

 

A laugh builds up in his chest and he doesn’t try to hold it back. 

 

“Really, a fucking smiley face….” Kurapika wipes tears of laughter from his eyes before trying to carry all the ramen and his groceries in at the same time. It was a futile attempt.

 

\---

 

Kurapika was still putting the ramen away when the door to his store opened and slammed, he quickly grabbed a knife, only to drop it when he heard a familiar voice.

 

“Hello! Anyone home?” a boisterous voice yelled.

 

He picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink, walking downstairs with an annoyed look on his face. He has told Leorio time and time again to knock, one of these days Kurapika’s going to end up stabbing him and Leorio will have no one but himself to blame. Kurapika was always super cautious, there’s been multiple times he has been jumped by someone who breaks in. Most of the time it’s an act of revenge for giving away personal information. 

 

“Leorio, how many times do I have to tell you to knock?” he grabs his cap from the counter, putting his hair up and hiding it away. 

 

“Knockings for customers, we’re pack!” the alpha claims loudly, hopping to sit on the counter, swinging his abnormally long legs. It was an extremely unalpha like action, it made Kurapika’s omega wrinkle its nose a bit.

 

“I really am going to stab you someday.” he warned, sitting on the counter by Leorio, “What are you here for?”

 

Leorio’s scent turns serious, he turns to Kurapika with a worried look in his eyes, “is Chrollo forcing you to do things at the club? You’re not on the menu, Kurapika.” the alpha rests a worried palm against his cheek, “I get that he can be intimidating, but you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

“Leorio-” Chrollo has never forced him to do anything, even when the alpha was in its rut it never once pressured Kurapika into anything. Chrollo was so gentle and nice.

 

“Listen, I can always ban him from the club, okay?” Leorio’s thumb rubs gently beneath his eye. Kurapika’s omega is quickly filled with dread, but his scent blockers hid it. He opens mouth to reassure Leorio, to tell him not to ban Chrollo, when he hears said man’s signature knock and the door opens.

 

\---

 

Chrollo had a genuine smile on his face as he walked down the alley to Kurta’s shop. There was no way the beta wasn’t still putting away all that ramen, surely the blonde would never need to buy anymore ever again. Chrollo would like to believe that he bought all that ramen as more of a prank than actual concern for Kurta.

 

He knocks and opens the door, ready to tease the beta, but all thoughts of poking fun at Kurta fly out the window at the sight in front of him. Leorio, one of the most perverse alphas he knows, had his palm against Kurta’s cheek. And Chrollo’s alpha snarls, a growl escaping his lips as a possessive scent fills the air. 

 

He doesn’t really even know why he was behaving this way, why he was so bothered that another alpha was touching Kurta suggestively. But he knew for sure that he didn’t like it. 

 

Leorio has always been scared of him, always doing what Chrollo said to avoid conflict. So when the other alpha stepped protectively in front of the blonde it only served to piss Chrollo off more. He took a step forward, Leorio was obviously nervous but his eyes narrowed and he stayed put in front of Kurta, releasing his own alpha scent.

 

“Move.” Chrollo growled, his alpha heavy in his tone. Leorio’s alpha faltered under the anger of a superior alpha but he stubbornly planted his feet. Chrollo took another step, fists clenching.

 

“No way.” Leorio grit out, struggling under Chrollo’s pressure.

 

“Leorio, go.” Kurta spoke softly, placing a reassuring hand on the alphas shoulder, Chrollo’s mood somehow darkened even more at the action. Leorio whipped around and looked at Kurta in surprise.

 

“What, Kura-.” 

 

“Leorio!” the beta yelled, eyes wide before he gave a small smile, “go, please.” the man looked at the blonde with searching eyes for a moment before glaring at Chrollo and bumping shoulders with him on the way out.

 

Even after Leorio left, Chrollo’s angry scent still filled the air, and they stood in silence. 

 

Finally the beta let out a sigh, sliding off the counter.

 

“What do you need-”

 

“Why was he here?” Chrollo interrupted, voice tight with anger. Kurta glared at him, crossing his arms.

 

“That’s none of your business-”

 

“Tell me.” he growled lowly, making the air thicker with his scent. He needed to know why Leorio was touching Kurta like that. Chrollo knows that the man preferred blondes, honestly the beta was probably right up Leorio’s alley.

 

“He was here for business, jesus!” Kurta shouted, upset. Chrollo figured he was probably confused. Well so was he, he doesn’t know where this sudden possessiveness was coming from. 

 

“Business?” he repeated darkly, the beta taking a nervous step back at his tone, yet its chin was tilted up, like it refused to be scared but couldn’t help to be. “What kind of  _ business?” _

 

“What do you mean?” Kurta’s voice had a fearful edge to it, the beta stepping back until its back bumped into the counter. Chrollo took slow steps forward, face unreadable but his scent was giving everything he felt away. 

 

Chrollo hooked a finger into Kurta’s shirt collar, pulling it down to reveal hickies. “Business, huh? Yeah, okay.” an ugly smirk twisted at the side of his mouth, “did he give you these for business? Did you pay him, is that why you never have any money?”

 

His anger grew at the thought and he tugged the betas shirt down even further, then suddenly his hand was slapped away. Chrollo quickly met eyes with Kurta, the blonds eyes watery as he fisted the collar of his own shirt while curling in on himself a little, like he was trying to hide the hickies from Chrollo.

 

“I didn’t pay him for anything asshole!” Kurta yelled, voice a little wobbly. Chrollo’s heart thumped painfully at the implications of that sentence.

 

“Oh? Then did he pay you?” Chrollo sneered, caging the small beta in against the counter.

 

“No!” tears were nearly spilling from Kurta’s eyes now. 

 

Chrollo clenched the counter on either side of the blonde, leaning over Kurta, “then you let him get at you for free?”

 

“He’s never done anything to me!” Kurta cried, pushing at his chest, but he easily stayed in place, towering over the beta.

 

“Than who?” Chrollo growled. He would kill the person who put those hickies on the small beta. 

 

His alpha nearly rumbled at the thought of killing whoever it was. He remembered Kurta all dressed up that one day, the day he came back crying. Was he crying because of the person who gave him these? Chrollo snarled.

 

Kurta pressed his lips together and glared at him, refusing to talk. Something in Chrollo snapped, he ripped the hat off Kurta’s head, the beta letting out a sound of surprise as their lips met harshly. Chrollo bit into Kurta’s bottom lip, earning a gasp which granted him passage into the betas mouth. Hands pushed at his chest but he just pushed back, lips moving hungrily against the blondes.

 

The hands at his chest moved up to tug at his hair painfully, trying to pull him away. He growled lowly and returned the favor, one of his hands snaking up Kurta’s back to tug at the blonde ponytail, pulling the betas head back further, making it easier to push his tongue aggressively into the small mouth. 

 

Chrollo’s other hand cupped Kurta’s cheek, chasing away the smell of Leorio that was there. His thumb slipped into the betas mouth, stroking at its tongue as he pulled away to lick at Kurta’s lips. 

 

Kurta bit down on his thumb, glaring darkly at him and Chrollo’s breath hitched in his chest before he was grabbing the betas hips and putting it on the counter, forcing its legs apart to stand between them.

 

“Sto-” Chrollo caught the protest with his lips, the kiss much more aggressive this time. His alpha was so mad, and Chrollo knew he shouldn’t be letting it influence him like this, but deep down he wanted this too. He wanted to feel the betas mouth on his, to feel soft blonde hair between his fingers. 

 

Then hands were in his hair again, but this time the grip wasn’t pulling him away, it was pulling him closer. And finally Kurta’s tongue slid eagerly against his own, the betas lips moving with his. 

 

Chrollo rumbled, hands running along the betas thighs before slipping under its shirt and stroking at its sides. He just couldn’t get enough, it felt so right to have the beta pressed against him like this. With every second that passed, his anger melted away and was replaced with an odd calm, like everything was in its correct place, like everything was as it should be. The kiss slowed, tongues caressing each other rather than battling. And Chrollo found that he much preferred this gentle kiss.

 

He slid a hand against Kurta’s back and eased him down until he was laying against the counter, Chrollo leaning over him, a calm look in his eyes as he looked the beta over. Yeah, this was good.

 

He leaned back down, Kurta sitting up on his elbows to meet him halfway. Their lips met softly, moving against each other slowly, and Chrollo didn’t dare disturb the gentle kiss with his tongue. He didn’t want the kiss to turn hungry again, like this it was like they were tasting each other. And he loved every second of it, rumbling happily as his hands mapped out the betas body. His touches were slow and searching, trying to memorize every inch of Kurta’s small body.

 

“Chrollo..” Kurta moaned his name, and he was pleased to hear it coming from the blondes lips. This is the second time Kurta has said his name, Chrollo hoped that the beta would continue to call him by his first name.

 

Chrollo cupped Kurta's cheeks, taking in the sight of the flushing beta. It was so nice to see the whole expression of the person he's pleasing. It was always so frustrating with Red, he wanted to see the blush on the omegas cheeks, but that damn mask...

 

Now that his alphas possessiveness has been calmed down, Chrollo could feel something gnawing at his chest. Guilt. Red with his kind personality and smile sweet beneath his annoying mask, wouldn't leave his mind. But Red was a club omega, he knew that the masked blonde pleased many other alphas, so should he even feel guilty for kissing one beta? The thought made him feel even more guilty.

 

He slowly pulled away from Kurta, the beta sitting up with a look of confusion on its face.

 

“Sorry.” Chrollo said, not meeting Kurta’s eyes. The beta froze at the word, the arm that was stretching out, reaching for him, dropped against the counter. Kurta smiled bitterly, brows furrowed and eyes dark as he glared at the ground.

 

“Get out.”

 

\---

 

Kurapika wanted to cry, but he couldn’t. He knew that Chrollo would pull away like that, he knew the alpha would regret kissing him. He  _ knew  _ that Chrollo could never like him. That kiss gave him hope though, even if he was waiting for Chrollo to pull away the entire time, he had hoped that he wouldn’t. But he did.

 

And that’s exactly why Kurapika didn’t want to kiss Chrollo! He didn’t want to get hopeful, than have those hopes stomped into the ground. 

 

“Fuck!” Kurapika hissed out, grabbing his hat angrily and sloppily putting it over his head. He stomped upstairs, kicking a bag of ramen on his way to his room. He flopped face first into his bed, gripping his blankets tightly between his fists. 

 

Him and Chrollo were finally getting along, and Kurapika was enjoying the playful attitude they could have around each other. Now he doubted they could ever get that back. His omega was ecstatic about the kiss, happy for any contact between him and the apha.

 

Kurapika wished he could have just been born a beta.

 

\---

 

_ Leorio, 2:26: _

_ Make him cry and I’m banning you from the club. _

 

Chrollo glared at the text, what was the relationship between Leorio and Kurta? Why would he be banned from the club for making Kurta, who has nothing to do with the club, cry? His alpha growled in displeasure, scoffing at Leorio’s audacity to threaten him. He pocketed his phone, not wanting to reply right now.

 

“Not going to answer?” Shalnark questioned, a searching look in his eyes. Chrollo knew that the blonde alpha was watching him closely, keeping tabs on everything he did. Shalnark was just looking out for him, but it was starting to make Chrollo feel a little on edge.

 

“No.”

 

“Who was it?” 

 

“No one.” Chrollo said sternly, ending the questioning. Shalnark raised a brow and let out a loud hum.

 

Chrollo closed his eyes, remembering Kurta’s small body laid out on the counter, than remembering Red laid out on the couch at the club. The two really were very similar, maybe that’s why his alpha was so protective of the both of them. 

 

He nearly groaned, Kurta was obviously hurt by his actions and Chrollo had no clue on how to make it up to the beta. He really needs to control himself, but he just can’t around Kurta and Red.

 

The next time he goes to see Kurta is going to be awkward for sure, he feels bad for hurting the betas feelings. Kurta probably thought that Chrollo pulled away because he was a beta, but that wasn't why and Chrollo wasn’t like that. He's slept with plenty of betas.

 

He has a lot of sucking up to do.

 

\---

 

“You look so good in these panties,” the alpha’s breath was hot on his neck, “pink suits you.” large calloused hands gripped his waist, a large cock pushed against his inner thigh. 

 

He wanted to puke. It felt so wrong, wearing a bra and panties and letting alphas touch him like this. Kurapika felt so exposed dressed like this. Too exposed. So much of his skin showed. He had to urge his omega to release a pleased scent, the damn thing was so loathe to do this kind of stuff with an alpha that wasn’t Chrollo. 

 

Chrollo… he hoped the alpha wouldn’t come to the club today. Or maybe he should hope the opposite, if he was with Chrollo he wouldn’t have to do things like this with other alphas. And the thought of Chrollo being able to touch so much more of him due to his lack of clothing was a turn on. His arousal at the thought must have leaked into his scent, the alpha below him hitched a breath before coming against his thigh.

 

“You’re always so good, Red.” the alpha rumbled the praise, Kurapika forced out a soft purr and climbed off its lap. 

 

He was quick to head backstage and grab a wet rag to wash away the alphas scent and mess. To the best of his abilities anyway, the worst scents were always the ones that clung to him the longest. And good scents were always the quickest to leave.

 

Kurapika sighed, he didn't want to go back out there and be touched by more alphas. 

 

Maybe Chrollo would come for him, bring him to the VIP area where Kurapika felt like he could actually breathe. 

 

His heart clenched painfully, he wasn't over Chrollo rejecting him as Kurta. Being rejected as Kurta hurt far more than being rejected as Red ever would. Red was just an obedient sex toy whose purpose was to please alphas. Kurta was the exact opposite, a beta who lived for himself, not having to constantly release his scent and have alphas grind all over him.

 

Kurapika felt a heavy frown settle on his face, so Chrollo really does like obedient little omegas, huh? 

 

He was finally all cleaned up, but he really wasn't ready to go back out yet. Surely he could take a short break without people noticing his absence, right? 

 

“Just ten minutes…” he mumbled, flopping on the ugly green couch of the dressing room. His body instantly melting into the cushions. He didn't even realize that he was so tense until his muscles loosened. 

 

His mask was pressing uncomfortably into his face and he ripped it off with a frustrated grunt, dropping it onto the floor by the couch.

 

“That's better…” his omega was urging him to just close his eyes and sleep. He was tired, and a nap didn't sound bad at all. 

 

Kurapika grabs a couch pillow and hugged it over his face. Working in a mask for two years made him develop some weird habits, it always calmed him down when his face was covered. Maybe it was because no one could see him, maybe it was because he couldn't see himself.

 

\--- 

 

Fingers stroked through his hair, pulling a purr from his throat. Kurapika stretched, leaning into the hand.

 

“Finally awake?” 

 

Kurapika rolled over onto his stomach, arms wrapping around Chrollo's waist. The alpha was sitting against the beds headboard, holding a book in one hand while the other still ran through Kurapika's hair.

 

“Unfortunately.” he grumbled, kissing Chrollo's skin. 

 

The alpha trailed a finger over Kurapika's shoulders, up his neck then down his back. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Chrollo asked softly, eyes looking up and down his naked form, no doubt counting all the hickies littered across Kurapika's body.

 

“If your asking because of last night,” Kurapika met grey eyes with a seductive smile, “than I feel amazing.” 

 

Chrollo let out a throaty growl, the alpha closed his book and set it on the nightstand. Chrollo leaned over, bracing himself with a hand on either side of Kurapika's head. 

 

His omega purred loudly, an aroused scent filled the room. Both omegan and alphan. 

 

Kurapika smiled and eagerly wrapped his arms around Chrollo's neck, pulling the alpha down into a kiss. Chrollo rumbled into the kiss, parting his lips and licking along Kurapika's. The alpha whined when Kurapika didn't open his lips, and he damn near melted at the sound.

 

Kurapika fisted black hair before meeting Chrollo's tongue with his own. He was planning on teasing the alpha for a little longer, but his omegas need influenced his actions.

 

His heart felt so full and warm with Chrollo in his arms. Waking up with the alpha curled around him was something he couldn't live without, Kurapika needed Chrollo, he doesn't know how he even survived before the man came into his life.

 

“Chrollo,” he moaned as the alpha added more hickies to his neck, tongue laving against Kurapika's scent glands. “Chrollo, I love you.”

 

Chrollo kissed his jawline, a hand stroking down his stomach to squeeze affectionately at his hip, “I love you more.”

 

Kurapika opened his mouth to protest otherwise, but Chrollo caught his lips and all words died in his throat. 

 

Chrollo climbed over him, kneeling between Kurapika's thighs, the alphas fingers went back to mapping out the hickies. Kurapika's muscles twitched, his breath coming out in needy pants. Finally the alpha brought its lips to his again, Kurapika instantly wrapped his legs around Chrollo's waist, purring at the feeling of hard muscles under his skin.

 

“You're so hot..” Chrollo breathed against his lips, Kurapika smirked and pressed their lips together, biting the mans bottom lip and releasing it with a  _ pop _ .

 

“Funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you.” he purred, running a hand from black hair down the alphas neck and stroking at Chrollo's muscled chest. Kurapika felt slick trickle down his thighs. Just looking at the alpha was enough to get him wet, literally. Chrollo had the body of a god and the libido of the devil himself. 

 

Chrollo was the epitome of alpha. And he was all Kurapika's.

 

“You're going to be the death of me.” Chrollo growled, voice and scent thick with arousal.

 

“Probably.” Kurapika agreed cheekily. Chrollo huffed a laugh before looking at Kurapika with adoration in his eyes.

 

“I don't deserve you..” the alpha stated with a soft smile. He frowned, Chrollo always went on about how Kurapika deserved better, but he already has the best. 

 

Kurapika aggressively brought their lips together, forcing his tongue into the alphas mouth and earning a surprised grunt. He pulled away and shoved Chrollo back, the alpha was strong enough to resist, but it didn't. Chrollo laid back, gripping Kurapika's thighs as he mounted him. 

 

“Shut up.” he growled, pressing their lips together again, his hands sliding against Chrollo's shoulders and chest, occasionally digging his fingers into the muscle. 

 

Chrollo only smiled fondly at the command, cupping Kurapika's face tenderly.

 

“Kurapika…”

  
  
  


 

Kurapika's eyes shot open, green fabric greeted him. His heart ached, it was a dream.. Chrollo had said his name, of course it was a dream. It felt so real though. He closed his eyes again, waiting for Chrollo's scent to fade with the dream. But it didn't.

 

“Finally awake?” 

 

Panic shot through him, he gripped the pillow to his face so tightly he might actually suffocate himself.

 

A calming scent covered him, making him relax a little.

 

“Don't worry, I didn't look.” Chrollo reassured, “I'll wait until you're ready.”

 

“What are you doing back here?” he asked softly, feeling along the floor for his mask, jumping when it was pressed into his palm.

 

“It was pretty easy slipping past security, this club needs some better guards.” Chrollo muttered the last part to himself.

 

Kurapika nearly got offended on Gon's behalf, but he took a deep breath and let it go. 

 

“Look away please.” 

 

“Of course.” Chrollo's voice was gentle, and Kurapika wished he would talk to him like that when he was Kurta. He doubted that would ever happen, the alpha had to go and force itself on him only to pull away with a ‘sorry.’  

 

He peeked out from beneath the pillow to make sure Chrollo wasn't looking. He wasn't. And he has never put on his mask so fast before, the fear of the alpha turning around and seeing him made him move faster.

 

His fear entered his scent without Kurapika realizing.

 

“Why are you so scared?” Chrollo asked, back still facing him.

 

“Huh? You can look now…” Kurapika covered his exposed stomach with the pillow. Chrollo slowly turned to face him, and grey eyes met his through the mask.

 

“Why are you so scared of showing your face?” the alpha asked, its tone was soft but serious and its eyes were imploring, like they could see through Kurapika's mask. Like they could see through Kurapika.

 

Kurapika wouldn't like any customers to see his face, but if someone did it doesn't really change anything. The person he was scared of seeing his face is Chrollo. And his spiders, none of them can keep their mouth shut. But mostly Chrollo. He could just imagine how pissed Chrollo would be when he found out, the alpha would probably never want to see him again.

 

“If you knew who I am…”  _ you wouldn't even like Red anymore… _ Kurapika pressed his lips together and lowered his head. “you wouldn't like me, no one would…”

 

Chrollo frowned, “you don't know that.”

 

“I do.” Kurapika insisted a little aggressively, fists clenching into the pillow.

 

“No. You don't” the alpha said sternly, sitting next to him on the couch and running its fingers along his mask. “Underneath this mask is just a few inches of skin I haven't seen, why would that change anything?”

 

“‘anything?’” Kurapika repeats lowly, “what's this ‘anything,’ you make it sound like there's something between us.”

 

_ Those few inches of skin make me a completely different person... _

 

Chrollo froze and Kurapika could smell his hesitation, his uncertainty. 

 

Kurapika stood suddenly, angrily, “you don't know me!” he throws the pillow at Chrollo, who easily catches it with wide eyes, “you only know my body! You only like my body! You don't like me!”

 

He was panting by the time he had finished yelling, his scent was full of anger and distress. Chrollo stared at him in shock, still frozen on the couch.

 

The alpha let out a comforting scent, Kurapika's omega urged him to lean into the smell. But he wouldn't. He didn't want to be lead around by his omega right now. Right now he wanted to be one hundred percent Kurapika. Chrollo reached for him slowly, obviously nervous and hesitant.

 

“Red-”

 

“That's not my name!” Kurapika barked out, feeling bad because it wasn't Chrollo's fault. None of this was. Kurapika was being unprofessional, bringing feelings into work, bringing Kurta into Red's business. 

 

“I don't know your name.” Chrollo said gently, trying to placate him. “Can I?”

 

Why was the alpha so nice to Red? Chrollo was so patient and gentle and caring. And Kurapika was totally falling for him. But Chrollo only wants Red.

 

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, trying to reel in his scent that gave everything he was feeling away. 

 

“You can't.” 

 

_ You can't know, because when I'm the Red you want me to be I can get the love I want from you. I don't want that to change. You can't know. _

 

“Okay, that's okay.” Chrollo says, standing and taking off his jacket, “and,” the alpha carefully places the jacket over Kurapika's exposed shoulders, “I'm not only interested in your body.”

 

The words make Kurapika feel even guiltier about his outburst. 

 

“I know… I'm sorry…” he apologized, leaning into Chrollo when the alpha pulled him into a hug. Kurapika nuzzled into the firm muscles, inhaling the soothing scent. He wishes he could be in this situation without a mask on.

 

“You don't have to apologize Red-” Chrollo hesitated.

 

“You can call me Red, I was being dumb earlier.” he muttered into the alphas chest. Chrollo laughed softly, Kurapika loved the sound of it right against his ear. 

 

Chrollo stroked reassuringly up and down his back, working a purr out of Kurapika. They stood there for a while, soaking up each others scent and warmth, and when Kurapika felt drowsiness creep up on him, Chrollo guided him over to the couch. His face flamed when the alpha rested Kurapika's head against its thighs. 

 

“You can go back to sleep.” Chrollo said, running a hand through Kurapika's hair. 

 

Kurapika shook his head, he trusted that Chrollo wouldn't look, but what if he manages to knock his mask off while sleeping somehow. 

 

“You don't trust me?” the alpha asked, amusement in his tone.

 

“It's not that…” Kurapika murmured, grabbing the hand from his hair and locking fingers with it. Chrollo rumbled at the action, releasing a contented scent.

 

“So you do trust me?” 

 

Kurapika stuttered, “I don't know!”

 

“Okay, okay.” the alpha laughed.

 

Chrollo began stroking along his jawline, Kurapika tilted his head back on the alphas lap, allowing better access. 

 

He shuddered when Chrollo's finger dipped down to tease his scent glands.

 

“I thought-nnn… I thought you said you weren't after my body..” Kurapika panted, back arching when that finger rubbed over one of his nipples through the bra. Now he really wasn't acting like Red, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 

“No, I said I wasn't  _ only  _ interested in your body.” Chrollo corrected him with a smirk, “and besides, who in their sane mind could resist when the person they like is dressed like  _ this?” _ the alpha hooked a finger in one of his bra straps, letting it snap back against Kurapika's skin, making him whine in arousal.

 

Kurapika thought for a moment. He liked Chrollo, so would he be able to resist if the alpha came to him dressed in a bra and panties? He imagined it and barely held in explosive laughter. Kurapika should definitely invest in some lingerie for Chrollo.

 

A sudden pinch to one of his nipples had his amusement flying out the window and replaced with hot want.

 

“Chrollo…” he moaned, gripping the alphas shirt in his fist. 

 

“What about you?” Chrollo leaned down to whisper in his ear huskily, “are  _ you _ only interested in  _ my _ body?” 

 

Kurapika flushed, hesitating. He definitely wasn't only interested in Chrollo's body. But was he allowed to admit to that? Kurapika was a club omega, he was supposed to ‘love’ all of his customers. Chrollo was definitely special, he was the first to ever put his fingers in Kurapika for God's sake. Kurapika wanted to tell him, wanted to tell Chrollo that he was different, special, hot, strong, everything Kurapika ever wanted in a mate.

 

The alpha waited patiently, looking down at Kurapika with expectant eyes. 

 

“I'm not.” Kurapika whispered, “everything about you is amazing, you're so perfect. Any omega would be lucky to have you…” he admitted, closing his eyes at the wave of want and love he felt.

 

Chrollo's breath hitched, before the alpha was pulling him up and against its chest, its nose burying into his neck and breathing in Kurapika's scent. The mans scent was much like Kurapika's, full of love.

 

Kurapika thought it was unfair, Chrollo had only met Red several times and developed feelings for him. Whereas Kurapika has been crushing on the alpha for a while now, even if he refused to admit it to himself at first. He had to pretend he felt nothing for Chrollo, he had to deal with these feelings for so long. And now Chrollo pops up and falls in love with Red. 

 

_ Why can't you feel this way for Kurta? Why did you push me away? Is it because Kurta is a ‘beta?’ was it because of your feelings for Red? _

 

Kurapika shifted in the mans lap until he was straddling him, bare legs hugging Chrollo's clothed ones. He longed for the day where they could be together, skin to skin, like in his dream.

 

Chrollo's large hands ran up his back, bunching up the jacket before Kurapika ripped it off himself and threw it to the ground, the price of it be damned. He gripped black hair and brought their lips together, his heart clenching painfully. 

 

Kurapika just kept digging himself deeper and he couldn't help it.

 

\--- 

 

“What about you?” he asked, breath against the omegas ear, “are  _ you  _ only interested in  _ my  _ body?” he waited with anticipation, watching what he could see of Red's facial expressions. There was hesitation and longing, that alone gave Chrollo hope.

 

“I'm not.” the omega spoke so quietly, almost like it didn't want Chrollo to hear, “everything about you is amazing, you're so perfect. Any omega would be lucky to have you…”

 

Chrollo's heart swelled so much, it blocked the air from leaving his chest. He grabbed Red and squeezed him against him, nuzzling into his scent glands to breathe in that heavenly smell. His alpha has been striving for the omegas attention, and it finally has it. Chrollo loved how kind and gentle Red was, and now Red was finally opening up to him, even if it was just a little. 

 

Red wiggled a bit, getting more comfortable on Chrollo's lap. He rumbled happily, running his hands up Red's back and cursing inwardly when his jacket got in the way. It was like the omega read his mind, it quickly took off the jacket and tossed it to the floor. 

 

Hands were in his hair, gripping hard, guiding their mouths together and Chrollo was more than happy to let the omega take the lead. He let out an appreciative growl when Red grinded down hard onto him, deft fingers unbuttoning Chrollo's shirt. When the final button was undone, Red slipped the shirt over Chrollo's shoulders, and Chrollo eagerly took it from there. He leaned forward to pull off one sleeve then the other, pulling the omega against him to feel it's skin against his, lips still pressed together.

 

It was the first time he's felt Red against his bare skin, minus his fingers of course. Chrollo can't even remember the last time someone bothered to take off his shirt, most skip straight to the fucking.

 

“Red.” he growled, voice full of want. Chrollo wished he knew Red's real name, he wanted to pleasure the omega, whisper the name into its ear as his fingers slid across pale skin.

 

Teeth bit into his lip, making Chrollo shudder and flex his fingers into soft hips. He parted his lips and eagerly met Red's tongue with his own, pushing passed it and into the omegas small mouth. His hands slid up Red's back, fingers expertly unhooking the bra and taking it off without breaking the kiss.

 

Red moaned loudly as Chrollo's fingers pinched and rubbed over his nipples, while still kissing him hungrily. Before long the omega was trembling in his lap, sagging against Chrollo's chest with its arms wrapped around his neck. 

 

He abused the nipples with a couple more pinches before moving down to lick softly over the red, erect buds. Eyes meeting Red's as his tongue traveled over the omegas chest, stopping occasionally to bite and suck hickes.

 

Chrollo's hands dropped to squeeze Red's bare cheeks, the thong doing little to hide the omegas flesh. His alpha was snarling at the fact that Red was walking around so exposed in front of other alphas. Chrollo ran his fingers up and down the cleft of the omegas ass, feeling the thong and thinking about just taking it off. It's not like the damn thing covered much anyways.

 

He pulled his mouth away from Red's chest, panting as he looked up at the omegas flushed face.

 

“Can I finger you again?” he said with no tact, but it had Red keening and producing more slick anyway.

 

“Yes! Yes-God, Please!” Red whined loudly, grinding down hard on his cock, making Chrollo rumble in appreciation.

 

Chrollo hooked his fingers into the thong strings on the omegas hips, Red standing up for a moment as Chrollo knelt to slowly slide the thong down pale legs. Eyes eating up every inch of skin on his way down until the thong was completely removed.

 

Red was back on his lap as soon as he sat back against the couch, and Chrollo happily welcomed the bundle of eager omega on his legs.

 

He wasted no time in gathering slick on his fingers, rubbing his forefinger over the omegas puckered hole before sinking into the tight warmth. Chrollo shuddered at how easy his finger entered Red, easily slipping a second finger in right away.

 

Red moaned throatily, back arching and ass pressing back against Chrollo's fingers. The omegas eager reaction had Chrollo's breath hitching, he was tempted to have Red move on his own, but very much liked the idea of thrusting his fingers into that heat. 

 

“Want to lay down?” he asked breathlessly, his cock straining in his pants, his alpha chanting and demanding to take the omega right here, right now.

 

Red nodded and started to get off his lap but Chrollo caught his hips and flipped them over, earning a cute squeak from the omega. He made sure Red was comfortable, placing the pillow he threw at Chrollo under his head.

 

“Good?” he questioned, eyes raking up and down the naked omega. Red nodded again.

 

Chrollo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to stomp down his wild desire a bit. Red was naked and wet in front of him, his scent was so sweet and tempting. He wanted to be inside the omega so  _ so  _ bad. Chrollo imagined having Red under him, begging to go harder and faster, the omega holding its own legs open while looking at him pleadingly, wantonly. 

 

Red moaned at the aroused scent Chrollo was releasing, the sound making it even harder to hold himself back. Making it even harder to not listen to his alpha.

 

Chrollo brought his fingers back to Red's entrance, slicking them up again before pushing them inside, licking his lips as the omegas back arched. He dug his fingers in deep, moving his wrist in a circular motion to rub at Red's walls. 

 

“M-more…” Red whimpered, reaching his hands down to spread his thighs wider. Chrollo froze for a moment at the sight, fighting back the urge to enter the omega. Then he was shoving in a third finger, curling them and hitting Red's prostate, making the omega shake violently while it's walls tightened up.

 

Chrollo sat back so he could use the hand he was holding himself up on to jerk the omegas small dick. He ran a thumb over its weeping slit before pumping his hand in time with the thrusts of his fingers. 

 

“Hng! Chrollo!” Red yelped, moaning loudly as Chrollo rubbed his fingers against his prostate. It pleased him greatly to see, hear, smell, feel how good the omega was feeling. But he wanted to do so much more for Red, wanted to please Red more. He wanted to taste Red too.

 

Chrollo placed his hands over Red's, pushing the omegas thighs up and against its chest before backing up and leaning down. He was face level with Red's ass when the omega finally realized what was going on.

 

“Are you-”

 

Chrollo licked up the cleft of Red's ass before tonguing at his entrance, swallowing sweet slick. He slowly pushed his tongue in, not meeting any resistance because of his previous stretching. 

 

Red's fingers once again found purchase in his hair, unconsciously tugging at black stands as Chrollo tongue fucked him. 

 

He kept his hand working over the omegas cock as he ate it out. Chrollo thought it was pretty much as pleasurable for him as it was Red, his alpha found great satisfaction in pleasing the omega, plus the smell and taste of Red's slick was addicting.

 

Chrollo flattened his tongue to thicken the width of it as he brought his fingers to the omegas entrance again, teasing around Red's asshole.

 

The omegas thighs were trembling and its scent was thick and warm. Red was getting close. 

 

Chrollo reached a hand awkwardly underneath himself to unzip his pants, rubbing the omegas thigh reassuringly when it jumped at the sound. 

 

Once his member was released from its confines, Chrollo pressed in close, grabbing Red's thighs and closing them before draping them over one of his shoulders. 

 

Red looked like he wanted to protest, but instead watched with lustful anticipation, trusting Chrollo not to go too far. 

 

Chrollo let out a comforting rumble to soothe the little bit of nervousness he could barely detect in the omegas scent. 

 

He kept one hand on the omegas legs, while the other grabbed his cock and guided it between Red's slick covered thighs. Chrollo trembled at the skin contact, grinding his cock against the omegas.

 

“Is this okay?” he asked, he would stop if it wasn't. But he hoped it was okay, Chrollo needed this, he was so desperate for Red. He definitely didn't want to stop now, not when Red's skin was finally against his own.

 

He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding when Red nodded eagerly, thighs tightening around Chrollo's dick.

 

Chrollo started slow, keeping his eyes on the omegas face as he thrusted between its thighs, his breaths coming out in pants. 

 

Red's eyes were closed, his lips parted as he breathed heavily, his scent sweet and pleased. He was definitely enjoying this as much as Chrollo was.

 

He picked up his pace a little, hips moving a little harsher. Chrollo loved the sound of his skin meeting Red's. He was pretty sure the omega liked the sound too.

 

His thighs were trembling, his cock throbbing, he was getting close as well. 

 

Chrollo turned his head to bite into what he could of Red's legs, making the omega whine and shake.

 

“Chrollo, I'm gonna-”

 

Chrollo pulled back, dragging the head of his cock against Red's entrance, growling in pleasure when the omega came from just that. 

 

Red panted, muscles still trembling as he came down from his high. Chrollo sat back on his heels, working his cock with quick pumps of his hand, he imagined being inside the omega, his dick in that tight, wet heat.

 

“Red.” he growled throatily, coming against pale thighs.

 

Chrollo could not stop rumbling, he was so incredibly pleased and sated. He leaned over to grab his jacket before pulling Red against his chest and covering the omega with the clothing. 

 

The omega snuggled into his chest with a purr of its own. 

 

“Feel like going back to sleep now?” Chrollo asked in a soft amused tone. And he didn't get a response because Red was already asleep.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika woke up inhaling a delicious scent, nose nuzzling into the source of it as a purr started up in his throat. 

 

“Wow, you are crushing  _ hard _ , aren't you?”

 

Kurapika jerked up, looking up at Killua before following the other omegas gaze to his own clothes. He was still wearing Chrollo's jacket, feeling a little sad that the owner of the clothing was gone. 

 

“What time is it?” he asked, completely ignoring Killua's previous comment. The white haired boy looked at his phone.

 

“5:30 a.m. on the dot.” he replied with a smirk, and it annoyed Kurapika how Killua was always so amused at basically anything that happened to him. 

 

Kurapika's eyes widened, his mouth dropping open.

 

“What!?” he gasps, horror filling him, “that means the club is closed!” this wasn't good, he had a payment coming up soon and Kurapika did not want to know what would happen to him if he didn't pay on time. 

 

He stood, flinching when an envelope flopped to the ground. With a furrowed brow, he bent over and grabbed it, ripping it open and nearly dropping it when he caught a glimpse of its contents. 

 

Chrollo always paid him, but never this much! This envelope could easily pay for his payment this week, maybe he'd even have some left over and not have to worry about money and food until next week.

 

Killua let out a low whistle as he peered over Kurapika's shoulder, “looks like you're not the only one who’s crushing hard.” 

 

Kurapika flushed because last night had certainly proved that the dark haired alpha had feelings for him. He hated the fact as much as he loved it. Last night he hadn't acted like Red and Chrollo still stuck around and pleased him. But he wanted last night to happen again, this time not in the club and without a mask. He wanted Chrollo to take him in a bed, preferably the alphas. 

 

Just thinking about being surrounded by the alphas scent nearly had Kurapika hard.

 

“Never thought I'd see the day you fell for an alpha.” Killua said with a soft smile, “don't think too hard about it, make him yours.” 

 

Kurapika raised a brow at the white haired omega before letting out a heavy sigh, “if only it were that easy…” 

 

“It is, you're just making it unnecessarily difficult, Mr. Double-Life.” Killua said with an exasperated tone, taking off Kurapika's mask and flicking him in the forehead. 

 

Kurapika yelped in protest, rubbing his head and glaring at Killua, the other omega always flicked people harder than necessary.

 

“I am not.” Kurapika stated, a little offended. Killua just gave him a flat  disbelieving look. “Anyway, I should head home, so should you. Wouldn't want to keep Gon waiting.” 

 

Killua turned red, “Shut up, that's embarrassing!”

 

“How do you think I feel?” Kurapika asked, exasperated and amused.

 

“Whatever, go home already.” Killua huffed, moving to hold the door open and rushing him out.

 

“Okay, okay.” Kurapika laughed, “can I at least get dressed first?” 

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika was once again dressed nicely and gripping an envelope outside of the tall ass building. His nerves had him sweating and if it weren't for his scent blockers his scent would definitely be loud and scared.

 

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm down. Kurapika was pretty sure  _ he  _ could sense what other people were thinking and feeling. So he always tried to act cool and confident. Most of the time he failed at that though.

 

“Okay, here I go…” he whispered to himself, opening his eyes and walking through the door, waiting for the next available elevator. 

 

Even though he couldn't wait to get this over with, the sound of the elevator dinging as it closed in on him filled him with a familiar feeling of dread. Kurapika tried to focus on something calming before he reached the reception desk.

 

Chrollo. 

 

Chrollo's scent.

 

Chrollo's embrace.

 

He was surprised when some of the tension left his muscles, even if it was just a little. 

 

The doors dinged once more before sliding open and Kurapika was greeted with white tiles and a desk with the same lady as always.

 

“Hello!” she greeted in her usual happy tone, “you're early today!” 

 

“Yeah.” Kurapika was too nervous to say anything else.

 

“You must have been excited to come here!” 

 

_ Not at all. _

 

“Something like that.” Kurapika put on a polite smile despite the suffocating feeling he got from this place. It was almost funny how such a bright place felt so dark and creepy. 

 

“Right this way!” she stood from her desk, heels clacking the entire way to  _ his  _ office. “Head right in!” 

 

“Thank you.” his voice came out tight and he watched her walk away just to stall for a little more time before opening the door and stepping in. 

 

“You're early.” the voice lilts and the smile on Tserriednich’s face made Kurapika shiver. 

 

Kurapika takes slow steps to stand in front of the desk, carefully sliding the envelope across the smooth surface. He stood patiently, cursing his legs for shaking a bit, as Tserriednich counted the money in the envelope before setting it down with a pleased smile.

 

“There's extra in here?” he questioned with his usual cold smile, eyes oddly amused yet emotionless at the same time.

 

“For next week.” Kurapika praised himself when his voice didn't wobble, his face remaining surprisingly stoney.

 

“Ah, I see.” Tserriednich said, not sounding very enthused, “so I won't be seeing you next week?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“That's a shame.” Tserriednich closed his eyes and waved for him to leave, “you can go now.”

 

Kurapika bowed and forced himself to take casual steps from the room even though he wanted to run far and fast. 

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo sat on the dirty ground, back pressed against the brick of Kurta's shop. He had come to apologize and was greeted with the same closed sign as that one time before.

 

A low growl built in his throat as he remembered the state in which the beta was in, how Kurta had cried and hugged him, clinging to Chrollo for support. He doubted the beta would want his comfort this time though, considering how Chrollo left last time. 

 

He perked up when the sound of foot falls reached his ears. And when Kurta turned down the alleyway, he remained seated, waiting for the beta to come to him. Giving Kurta a chance to turn around and leave, and Chrollo would leave. He wasn't here to force an apology on Kurta, he was here to ask for forgiveness. 

 

The betas eyes landed on him before narrowing and glancing away. 

 

Chrollo could tell Kurta was tired, he had bags under his eyes and his shoulders slouched.

 

“Lucilfer.” the beta said blandly, walking passed him and into his shop. Chrollo didn't move, obviously Kurta didn't feel like talking today, he stood with a sigh, guilt weighing heavy in his chest. He was just about to leave when the beta stuck its head out the door to look at him.

 

“Coming in?” 

 

Chrollo's eyes widened for a brief moment before he was nodding and following Kurta inside. 

 

“Listen, I wanted-”

 

“Hungry?” Kurta cut him off, untying his necktie and Chrollo looked him over. The beta really did look nice in a suit, blonde hair pulled back into a low ponytail.

 

“What?”

 

“Well, you bought me so much damn ramen, the least you could do is eat some.” Chrollo's heart stuttered when Kurta looked over at him with a soft, tired smile. 

 

Chrollo knew what Kurta was trying to do. He was trying to avoid talking about the other day and Chrollo figured the beta probably just wanted to forget it all ever happened. But it did happen and Chrollo didn't have any plans to forget about it anytime soon. 

 

“Kurta, last time-”

 

“Was a mistake, a misunderstanding-” the betas voice was dark and Kurta wouldn't meet Chrollo's eyes.

 

“That's not-” 

 

“Not  _ what?”  _ Kurta growled and finally met his eyes, the betas eyes were fierce and confused. “if it wasn't a mistake then why did you leave like that?!” 

 

Chrollo did not expect this encounter to go like this, honestly he wasn't sure what he expected. 

 

“It's complicated-” Chrollo began.

 

“ _ Complicated?  _ What's so complicated about forcing yourself on someone then just walking the fuck out, it didn't look complicated when you did it so damn easily!” Kurta was panting, barely stopping to breathe as he yelled.

 

“If you think that's complicated, you should try-” Kurta's eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth, like he was catching himself from spilling some big secret, “you came to apologize, right? I forgive you, so you can leave.”

 

Chrollo was a little taken aback by the sudden change of attitude. But more importantly he was curious. The beta was hiding something and apparently whatever it was, was complicated. Maybe Kurta was so tired looking because of what he was hiding. Just what was the beta going through?

 

“You haven't forgiven me.” Chrollo stated calmly, earning a glare from Kurta, “you're just changing the topic because you almost slipped up.”

 

The glare turned into a slightly panicked expression and Chrollo's heart clenched at the vulnerability on Kurta's face. 

 

“Kurta, I am sorry for last time.” he said softly and sincerely, stepping forward to cup the betas cheeks, “now, can you tell me what's wrong?”

 

Kurta looked up at him with wide, vulnerable eyes and Chrollo could tell the beta was holding in something big. Something so big it was starting to drag Kurta down, and the beta wanted someone to help, but was too scared to reach out and grab a hand that has been offered to him. But Chrollo wasn't offering his hand, he was taking Kurta's in his own.

 

“I can't.” Kurta finally said, looking down even when Chrollo tilted their heads to make eye contact. 

 

“You can,” Chrollo said, “you're just choosing not to.” 

 

The betas eyes squeezed shut and a contemplative look crossed its face, like Kurta was considering telling Chrollo everything, like he was mapping out the pros and cons of confiding. 

 

“I want to tell you, but I can't right now.” Kurta said softly, sadly.

 

“That's unfortunate.” Chrollo couldn't keep the disappointment out of his tone, but he still said the words softly and reassuringly, “I'll wait as long as you need me too.”

 

“Thank you, Chrollo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

I cant stop writing this fic help

Female betas have normal periods rip

Yall my sister slapped me in the face as hard as she could three different times while i was writing the shopping part cuz her friends dared her to record and post it on insta lmao

Am i the only one who thinks of chicken tenders when writing ‘tender’ and ‘tenderly’ o,o

GuYs I fOuNd My fLuFf oshit nvm ig o,o

How was my smut this chap, i got lazy with it

Summoners war and fe heroes got me distracted as fUCK 

Okokok private section is next i swear

OW i jus got an industrial, my ear D’:

  
  


 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phone sex, secrets, and surprises ;^)
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter even though it has no flow at all and sucks ass <3

 

 

 

Kurapika jumped awake when his alarm went off and he quickly smashed the button to silence it. 

 

He leapt from bed, showered, applied scent blockers, threw on random clothes and rushed out the door. 

 

Finally he had a break. He didn't have any information to gather, and maybe he would miss a few customers but they'd likely come back again later. 

 

He wasn't about to let a customer or two stop him from visiting the hospital. 

 

It wasn't often Kurapika got to see him, so he didn't plan on wasting any time.

 

\--- 

 

“How are you feeling?” Kurapika asked as he got settled into the hard hospital chair. This place couldn't even try to be comfortable. Hard furniture, blinding white walls, and small as fuck windows. But supposedly it was the best hospital around, Kurapika scoffs internally.

 

“You ask that every time.” Pairo laughed sweetly, his fingers playing with the fabric of his sheet, guess what color the cloth was,  _ white. _

 

“Of course I do, I need to know if what they are doing for you here actually helps.” Kurapika hissed, clearly they weren't doing something right if Pairo was still here after  _ six years. _

 

Pairo gave him a sad look, and Kurapika knew what was coming.

 

“Kurapika, you know I'm not going to get better.” Pairo's face grew determined when Kurapika went to interrupt him, “listen to me! Stop wasting your money on me, Pika!” 

 

Kurapika felt anger surge through him, and he stood up from the chair quickly, “It's not a waste! You're going to get better, Pairo!” 

 

Pairo lowered his gaze, doubt in his eyes. 

 

Kurapika sat carefully on the bed, resting a hand on top of Pairo's until the beta met his gaze, “Pairo, you are the only reason I have left to live.” and maybe that wasn't the most reassuring thing to say, but it was the truth and it made Pairo smile softly.

 

“I doubt that Pika.” Pairo said, not unkindly.

 

Kurapika just huffed in irritation, “whatever, just hug me already.” 

 

The brunette beta laughed lightly and lifted an arm, Kurapika didn't hesitate to burrow into the comforting warmth of Pairo's embrace. Kurapika missed this, he wasn't able to visit Pairo very often. 

 

“So what's been happening with you?” Pairo asked gently, “how's work at the cafe?”

 

“It's the same as always.” Kurapika lied, there was no way that he could ever tell Pairo what he actually did for a living. “There has been one annoying customer lately…” he finished with a sigh, not even realizing he was complaining about Chrollo until the words left his mouth.

 

Pairo quirked a brow, “what do you mean?” Kurapika knew that Pairo was probably imagining all sorts of awful things.

 

“He's not bad or anything.” he said in a nonchalant tone, like his heart wasn't beating faster just thinking about Chrollo, “he just, you know, likes me I guess.” 

 

“Isn't that good? Do you like him?” Pairo asks quickly, excitement gleaming in his dull eyes.

 

Kurapika flushed, “I don't not like him!” he sputtered out, all flustered. “But you know when I'm working at the cafe, I use scent blockers…”

 

Pairo frowned with an understanding look, “he thinks you're a beta…” Kurapika nodded, eyes downcast. “What is he?”

 

“An alpha.” Kurapika said simply even though his omega was urging him to tell Pairo just how great Chrollo is. Pairo was his one last true pack member, and his omega wanted the beta to approve of Chrollo.

 

“Doesn't that work out okay then?” Pairo asked, “alphas always prefer omegas, right?”

 

“Trust me, I am perfectly aware of that fact,” he said with a bitter smile, earning a confused look from Pairo.

 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, a nurse peeked her head in and Kurapika breathed a breath of relief at who walked in. He's been visiting Pairo for years now and Melody is the only decent nurse he's met.

 

“Sorry dear, but it's time for Pairo's checkup.” Melody said with genuine empathy.

 

“It's okay, I always have the worst timing,” he said with a half hearted laugh. “Maybe next time I visit won't be right before a check up.”

 

“Haha, hopefully.” Pairo said, giving Kurapika a tight squeeze, well, as tight as Pairo's weak bones and muscles could manage. “Goodbye, Kurapika…” 

 

Kurapika's heart clenched, he wasn't ready to leave. He never was.

 

“Why do you always say goodbye like it might be the last time we see each other…?” Kurapika asked softly.

 

Pairo remained silent for a moment before whispering so quietly Kurapika almost didn't hear what he said, “Because it just might be.”

 

Kurapika pretended he didn't hear it.

 

\--- 

 

“Can we talk about this over a cup of coffee?” Pakunoda asked, pointing at a cafe across the street. And Chrollo was about to say no when familiar blonde hair caught his attention, he narrowed his eyes and saw Kurta sitting at a window booth with Leorio and two others.

 

“Sure, but conceal your presence.” Chrollo stated, Shalnark and Pakunoda gave him confused glances but followed his order without any questions.

 

\--- 

 

“Anyway,” Leorio said loudly, “Kura-mph!” 

 

Kurapika quickly slapped a hand over the alphas mouth, “how many times do I have to tell you not to say my real name in public!” he hissed.

 

Leorio removed his hand from his mouth with a sheepish smile, “sorry, I always just say your name without really thinking.”

 

“Gon doesn't even slip up as much as you.” Killua snarked, “and that's saying something.” 

 

Gon let out an indignant noise, giving Killua a hurt look until the omega relented with a fond ‘it was only a joke, moron.’ 

 

Kurapika fiddled with the straw of his drink before deciding to just tell them about visiting Pairo. He was always nervous about bringing the beta up in front of his new pack, it always made him feel guilty. Like he was betraying all four of them.

 

“I went and saw Pairo today.” he stated, the table went silent and all eyes were on him but he kept his face nonchalant. 

 

“How is he?” Leorio asked, actually curious and concerned.

 

“Same as always…” Kurapika said, “I just want to get him out of there already. I know my place isn't all that great or anything, but surely it's better than that hospital.” 

 

Gon gave him a sad look, reaching over the table to rest a hand over Kurapika's. “We're all hoping he'll get better soon. He's always welcome to join our pack.” the alpha said reassuringly. Leave it to Gon to make him feel so much better, the alpha always knew what to say.

 

“Thanks guys.” Kurapika smiled, his pack really was the best. He loved them so much.

 

“Gloomy atmosphere be gone!” Gon said, waving his hand in the air as if he was dispersing smoke, earning a laugh from Kurapika and Leorio.

 

“I don't think it works that way, moron.” Killua muttered into his straw.

 

“Uh-oh, looks like Debbie Downer joined us for drinks.” Leorio snickered.

 

Killua glared darkly at the alpha, “I told you to never call me Debbie again.” 

 

“What are you gonna do about it, Deb-” Killua suddenly leans across the table, grabbing Leorio's drink and slurping it down. Kurapika, Gon and Leorio watched with wide eyes as the omega drank a full cup of coffee in ten seconds tops. 

 

“I can't even be mad…” Leorio said in amazement, “like that had to be a world record or something…” 

 

Killua smirked, giving Gon a wink, “That's not the only thing I suck-”

 

“Killua!” Gon shouted, flaming red.

 

“You guys…” Kurapika shook his head with a smile, “you're really something else. And watch what you say in public.”

 

“Okay, mom.” Killua said, rolling his eyes.

 

“You guys always call me mom.” Kurapika complained, “I'm only two years older than you guys!” 

 

“Then stop acting like such a mom!” Leorio laughed.

 

“Like you have any room to talk, dad.” Killua snorts. Gon just innocently drinks his chocolate milk, not paying much attention to the conversation.

 

“I don't even want to imagine being your guys’ dad…” Leorio shuddered, “I would probably be broke in five seconds.” 

 

“I don't think it'd be so bad.” Kurapika said with a thoughtful tone, Gon and Killua were both such good people, always kind and helpful. “If I ever have kids, I'd want them to be like you guys.” 

 

Three pairs of eyes stared at him in shock.

 

Kurapika straightened his back, feeling confused and put on the spot “what?”

 

“Well, nothing really… you've just never mentioned wanting kids before.” Leorio explained, Gon nodding along enthusiastically.

 

“Doesn't everyone want to have kids with the person they love?” he asked, his omega was definitely agreeing with the sentiment. It would love to give birth to Chrollo's babies. Kurapika flushed, trying to rid his mind of the alpha treating him gently and doing everything for him while he was pregnant.

 

Killua smirked, pointing a cheeky finger at him, “what were you imagining just now?” the omega said it in a way that implied he already knew the answer.

 

Leorio's phone started ringing and Kurapika closed his eyes so the relief wouldn't show through. The last thing he needed was his entire pack knowing that he was crushing on an alpha. He would never hear the end of that…

 

“Yeah. Okay, I'll head right over.” Leorio spoke briskly before standing and hanging up. “I gotta blast.” Kurapika let out a small noise of protest when the alpha ruffled his hair aggressively. “Bye honey, bye kids!” 

 

“Bye dad!” Gon said enthusiastically, while Killua just gave a small wave. 

 

“That was revolting.” Kurapika stated.

 

“What was?” Gon asked with a cute tilt of his head. 

 

“He called me honey.” Kurapika said with a wrinkle of his nose, earning a snort from Killua. “I think I might puke.”

 

“Yeah, I don't ship it.” Gon stated in a serious tone. 

 

Kurapika shot Killua a confused look at Gon’s choice of words.

 

“He's been watching a lot of anime.” Killua offered.

 

“Ah. That makes sense.”

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo was confused, but not surprised. 

 

He knew little to nothing about Kurta and he had already figured ‘Kurta’ might be an alias. But then again he didn't know for sure. Well he does now. 

 

Someone named Pairo is in a hospital, been in a hospital for a while and Kurta wants them out.

 

Kurta wants to have children with the person he loves. The way he said it made him sound longing, like he had someone he loved but he couldn't be with them. Pairo, perhaps?

 

And finally, unlike he had originally thought, Kurta had connections to Heaven's Slut. Leorio knows a lot of people so Chrollo didn't really suspect much when he found them together. But he recognized the young green haired alpha. And white hair isn't a common hair color, he's pretty sure that other boy at the table worked at the club as well.

 

These were all things Chrollo had learned while eavesdropping on Kurta.

 

Chrollo linked his fingers, resting his lips against them as he leaned into his desk. 

 

Could Kurta be…? Chrollo had thought this several times, but maybe Kurta was Red? He closed his eyes, brows furrowing.

 

There was no way. Kurta was a beta.

 

Sure there are scent blockers, but effective enough to hide that heavenly scent from Chrollo? And surely the beta would have slipped up at least once, Chrollo has known Kurta for a while and has never found a reason to suspect him.

 

Surely he was jumping to conclusions, there were so many other explanations. 

 

Maybe Kurta has a sibling? A twin? Or maybe Chrollo was just imagining all this and the two were completely unrelated and knew nothing of each other's existence.

 

No, that couldn't be the case. Kurta had acted far too suspiciously when Chrollo asked for info on Red. 

 

Just who was Kurta? Who was Red? What's their connection? Where does all Kurta's money go? What's his connection to the club? Where did Red get those bruises? Why does Red occasionally get all panicked around him?

 

There was so many questions and uncertainties surrounding the two.

 

And Chrollo couldn't help but feel he was getting close to finding the answers to all of them at once. 

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika's heart was heavy as he shut the door to his shop. His omega whined.

 

He got like this every time after going to see Pairo. The poor beta must be so lonely… all alone in that white room with the same scenery every day. And the only person who visited him was Kurapika, they only had each other left after all. 

 

And he wasn't lying when he told Pairo that he was the reason he was alive. Kurapika only got up to sell information about dangerous people to other dangerous people to pay Tserriednich’s and the hospitals debts. Kurapika let strangers touch and scent him all night for Pairo. It was all for Pairo, he would never do  _ any  _ of it otherwise.

 

After visiting Pairo and going out for coffee with his pack, he had about four hours until he had to go in for work at the club. 

 

He didn't feel like sitting in this dark, dusty room all day and he didn't feel like going back to sleep either. 

 

Kurapika felt that if he tried to go back to sleep now he'd end up dreaming about the past. 

 

His eyes closed, lips twisting into a painful expression. 

 

It was too late to chase the thoughts away. They slowly creeped in and clouded his mind. The past always forced itself on him after seeing Pairo, like an angry reminder of the mistakes he has made. 

 

Kurapika's throat tightened, he breathed in heavily through his nose as tears tickled his eyes. 

  
  
  


_ “So just because he's sick they get rid of him like this?” his mother asked in disgust.  _

 

_ “Poor Pairo,” Kurapika's father ruffled his hair. “Don't worry, we'll take care of him.” _

 

_ “Really?” Kurapika asked in excitement, his father smiled and nodded.  _

  
  
  


_ Kurapika sat against the wall, worry filled him as he listened in on his parents.  _

 

_ “We can't afford these bills anymore…” his mom said sadly. _

 

_ “We can't give up on him like his parents did! Pairo deserves to be happy, he's been through so much…” protested his father. _

 

_ So they needed more money to help Pairo? He frowned and stood up, surely there was something he could do to help with the money situation.  _

  
  
  


_ “Aren't you a little young to be asking for that much money?” Nostrade asked with a raised brow.  _

 

_ Kurapika flinched, he knew it was a lot of money, he knew he was too young to be borrowing money. But he had to do something to help Pairo! _

 

_ “Well whatever.” Nostrade shrugged and gestured to a man at the door, “Basho, give the kid the money.” _

  
  
  


_ “Kurapika where did you get this money?!” his father asked loudly in pure shock. _

 

_ “I entered my name in a drawing a couple weeks ago…” he lied, guilt chewing at his guts. But there was no other way, if his father knew the truth he would go and return the money. Pairo needed this money.  _

  
  
  


_ Kurapika jumped awake at the sound of a gunshot piercing the air.  _

 

_ His blood ran cold as his mother's loud scream rang in his ears only to be cut off with another gunshot.  _

 

_ He let out a horrified choked sob. The regret he felt in this moment was deep enough to drown in.  _

 

_ He wasn't even sure what was happening but he was sure that it was his fault.  _

 

_ He threw the blankets off himself and crept out his room to Pairo's, trying his best to smother his gasping cries. When he opened the door to his cousins room he found the beta curled in his closet. _

 

_ The beta flinched when Kurapika slid in next to him and wrapped him in a tight embrace.  _

 

_ “Kurapika… what's happening?” Pairo asked in a shaky tone.  _

 

_ Another voice spoke before he had a chance to answer.  _

 

_ “Find the kid who borrowed the money. If his parents can't pay the amount, we can get it by selling him, he's an omega.” _

 

_ Both Pairo and him tensed, the beta looked up at him with his wide, dull eyes. Pairo couldn't see well, and Kurapika doubted being in a dark closet with tears filling his eyes helped any.  _

 

_ “Kurapika, go.” Pairo said quietly, “get out the window and run. I'll slow them down.” His voice was wobbly but determined.  _

 

_ “I'm not leaving you, Pairo!” Kurapika whispered frantically, clinging to the smaller boy.  _

 

_ “You have to, Pika.” Pairo insisted, hugging him back. “They're after you, do you know what kind of horrible things they'd do to an omega like you? They want to sell you to some old, rich alpha who will violate you until he sells you off again!”  _

 

_ “So what?! If I leave you-” Kurapika felt tears running down his cheeks. “You'll end up like mom and dad!” _

 

_ “Did you hear that?” a voice asked from right out the door. They flinched and Pairo tried shoving him away but Kurapika just clung to him tighter. _

 

_ Just as the door knob began to twist there was another gunshot followed by a thud.  _

 

_ “Nostrade just keeps sending his men on to my territory…” someone said in a bored tone. “when will that old man learn?” Kurapika slapped his hands over his scent glands when he heard a loud inhale. “Omega…?” _

 

_ Kurapika wished he could hide the panic and fear that was giving them away but he honestly couldn't help it. With wide, scared eyes he glanced around the closet looking for something, anything, to help them. _

 

_ The knob turned and the door creaked open just as Kurapika wrapped his fingers around a baseball bat.  _

 

_ He tensed his muscles, preparing to let loose the strongest swing he could manage, ignoring the way Pairo begged with his eyes, wanting Kurapika to just escape.  _

 

_ The steps got closer and Kurapika could smell alpha. He leapt from the closet, bat swinging until it was caught by a large hand.  _

 

_ “There you are.” _

 

_ Kurapika snarled aggressively despite his fear, letting go of the bat and going to kick the man where the sun don't shine only to have his ankle caught as well. _

 

_ “So feisty. How unusual.” the voice was bored despite how impressed he should've sounded considering the sentence.  _

 

_ From the corner of his eye he saw Pairo about to leave the closet.  _

 

_ “Don't move!” Kurapika barked, feeling a little relief when Pairo froze. Thank god betas don't give off much of a scent.  _

 

_ “Shouldn't I be the one saying that? Or were you talking to your friend over there?” the alpha peeked over at where Pairo was barely visible from behind clothes. _

 

_ Kurapika growled lowly, swinging a hand and successfully punching the man in the gut, earning an oof. _

 

_ “Stay away from Pairo!”  _

 

_ The man looked up and for the first time, a little glint of amusement shone in his eyes. _

 

_ “I like you.” _

 

_ Kurapika snarled and tried to yank his ankle from the alpha’s grip. _

 

_ “Should I help you?” _

 

_ Kurapika froze. _

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika tugged his hat down to hide more of his face and shoved his hands into the oversized hoodie. 

 

His scent blockers hid the guilt and uncertainty he felt about the request. But once again it was him bringing personal feelings into work. 

 

He kept his steps light and always stayed a few people away from Chrollo as the alpha walked down the busy street. All he had to do was find out where Chrollo lived. That would be easy right? The man had to go home some time.

 

Suddenly Chrollo looked across the street, before nodding. Kurapika followed his gaze and saw nothing aaaand he just completely fell for the oldest trick in the book.

 

Chrollo was gone and he knew Kurapika was following him. 

 

He hung his head low and continued walking down the sidewalk, he knew he was going to get an earful about this. Chrollo was going to scold him on shadowing tactics.

 

He shuffled forward, not even resisting when his arm was snatched and he was tugged into an alleyway. 

 

An arm slid around his shoulders and held him against a muscular chest, Chrollo's other arm rested on one of his shoulders as he grabbed Kurapika's chin and tilted his head back.

 

He met hard eyes with a flat look despite the wariness he felt. Chrollo didn't look too happy.

 

“You going to say something?” Kurapika asked in a bored tone.

 

Chrollo only looked into his eyes for a moment longer before he closed his eyes with a slow inhale.

 

Kurapika stiffened when the alpha removed his hat.

 

“Wha-”

 

Chrollo pulled him tighter against him, leaning forward to rest his forehead on Kurapika's.

 

The alpha sighed, breath stirring Kurapika's hair.

 

“Lucilfer?” he asked quietly, resisting the urge to lean into the embrace with a purr. His heart was thudding and he hoped the man couldn't hear it.

 

“Why are you following me?” the alpha whispered, Kurapika tried not to shiver in want. Chrollo's breath was warm, his voice was low and smooth and sexy. 

 

“I was trying to figure out where you lived.” Kurapika answered truthfully. 

 

“If you wanted to know, why didn't you just ask?” Chrollo’s lips pressed against his head, making Kurapika nearly purr. “I'd tell you anything about me. You just need to ask.”

 

Kurapika felt another surge of guilt. The way Chrollo said that implied he wanted Kurapika to do the same. He wanted Kurapika to tell him the truth, to tell him what was going on.

 

“It's not like I can just ask, I don't have a phone.” Kurapika pointed out, “and I didn't want to know, a customer did.”

 

“Who?” Chrollo asked, body still lax against Kurapika's, voice still soft and clearly unbothered by the possible threat. 

 

Kurapika remained silent.

 

“I'll pay you.”

 

“It was an anonymous buyer.” Kurapika said, “but I know they work for the man you asked about a couple weeks ago.”

 

“The one who frequented Heaven's Slut?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

Chrollo hummed, fingers sliding from their grip on Kurapika's chin to his neck where they stroked right below his scent glands. 

 

Kurapika froze, while his omega wanted him to tell the alpha to stop playing around and touch him properly already. 

 

Chrollo was on to him, nothing really gave it away, Kurapika just felt it. Right now the alpha was probably hesitating, unsure if he wanted to uncover his secret.

 

“So you want to know where I live?” the alpha asked in a husky whisper, head tipping to press his lips against Kurapika's nape. 

 

Kurapika couldn't hold in the needy whine that left him, flushing in embarrassment immediately after. 

 

“Is that a yes?” Chrollo smiled against his neck and Kurapika tore away. The alpha was trying to expose him. 

 

“Are you going to tell me?” Kurapika asked in the steadiest voice he could manage whilst under Chrollo's calculating gaze. 

 

“I'll show you.” Chrollo stepped forward, trapping Kurapika against the wall by bracing his hands on either side of him.

 

Kurapika's eyes narrowed, “do you think I'm stupid, Lucilfer?” he pressed up against the alpha, closing the small distance between them as he jabbed a finger into that sturdy chest. “I can tell you're trying to get something out of me.”

 

The alphas expression didn't give anything away, “you'd only think that if you had something to hide.”

 

Kurapika pressed his lips together, “doesn't everyone have something to hide?”

 

“Not me.” 

 

_ Really? What about the way you confess your love for a club omega but you keep putting your moves on a beta? Would you be truthful if I asked about that? _

 

“You can't blame me if I doubt that.” he muttered, glancing away from the wall of muscle in front of him.

 

“Of course.” Chrollo said with a small smile. “Shall I show you where I live?”

 

“They probably plan on killing you.” he said blandly.

 

“Let them try.” the alpha stated confidently, taking Kurapika's hand and guiding them out of the alley.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika slid his shoes off as Chrollo shut the door behind them.

 

Why did he even come in? All he had to do was get the address. He supposes he was pretty curious about what kind of place the alpha lived in. Also he could find out all sorts of things about Chrollo based on the stuff he owned.

 

“Want something to drink?” Chrollo asked, taking off his jacket as he walked passed Kurapika. 

 

That's when it hit Kurapika.

 

All he could smell was Chrollo. 

 

He should probably leave. 

 

“Kurta?” the alpha called from the kitchen, from behind the island granite counter. 

 

“Just water please.” he answered with a small voice. His omega was scratching at his skin  it was ecstatic to be brought to the alphas house. 

 

Chrollo set a glass in front of him as he settled on a stool. 

 

“I have something for you.” the alpha said with a smile, “I was actually planning on stopping by later today to give it to you.”

 

Kurapika perked up, his omega was excited the alpha had something for him. 

 

“You have something for me?” Kurapika asked, arching an eyebrow. 

 

“No need to feel wary.” the alpha laughed at the look of suspicion on Kurapika's face and grabbed something from his back pocket. “Here.”

 

Kurapika's eyebrows shot up when a phone was placed in his hand.

 

“Now you can't use not having a phone as an excuse.” Chrollo smirked, eyes warm. “It's already set up and has my number.” 

 

“Who said anything about wanting your number.” he muttered, unlocking the phone and staring at its lit up screen in wonder.

 

“What kind of thanks is that?” Chrollo huffed in amusement. 

 

“Thanks.” Kurapika murmured.

 

“You are most welcome.” the alpha placed a gentle hand on his head, crouching to make eye contact. “If you ever need anything.  _ Anything.  _ Call me.” 

 

Kurapika’s heart warmed at how much Chrollo cared for him. 

 

“Okay…”

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo had given him Leorio's number and Kurapika wasted no time in texting the obnoxious alpha once he got home.

 

_ Me, 5:37: _

_ It's Kurapika. _

 

_ Leorio, 5:42: _

_ For real?! Killua r u pranking me!? _

 

_ Me, 5:48: _

_ You wear pink thongs every Wednesday for good luck. _

 

_ Leorio, 5:59: _

_ … _

 

_ Leorio, 6:00: _

_ Where did u get a phone? _

 

_ Me, 6:00: _

_ Tell me Gon and Killua's numbers please. _

 

_ Leorio, 6:01: _

_ -_-  _

 

_ Leorio, 6:02: _

_ Gon; ***-***-**** _

_ Killua; ***-***-**** _

 

_ Me, 6:02:  _

_ Thanks. _

 

Kurapika types in the youngers numbers and sends them both a text saying it was him and before he knew it he was in a group chat with his whole pack. 

 

_ Killua, 6:09: _

_ Did you get the phone from your sugar daddy? _

 

_ Leorio, 6:09: _

_ SUGAR DADDY?! _

 

Kurapika flushes and mutters a curse, the white haired omega just had to go and blab…

 

And Chrollo was not his sugar daddy! Sure the other was eight years older, but that wasn't that much of a gap, was it? And there was nothing between them! Well there was something, like a small thing. Like very small. Okay it was pretty big, but it wasn't like they were official or ever going to be!

 

_ Me, 6:11: _

_ No. _

 

_ Gon, 6:12: _

_ Kurapika has a sugar daddy? _

 

_ Me, 6:14: _

_ No! _

 

_ Killua, 6:14: _

_ o,o was that supposed to be a secret? _

 

_ Leorio, 6:15: _

_ SO HE DOES HAVE A SUGAR DADDY?! _

 

_ Me, 6:16: _

_ No! Killua! _

 

_ Killua, 6:18: _

_ ‘^-^ _

 

_ Gon, 6:19: _

_ I am so confuzzled, do u have a sugar daddy? _

 

Kurapika growled in frustration. 

 

_ Me, 6:19: _

_ I don't! _

 

_ Me, 6:19: _

_ This is why I never bought a phone. _

 

_ Leorio, 6:20: _

_ So u didnt buy it! wHo DiD?! _

 

_ Me, 6:20: _

_ Bye. _

 

_ Leorio, 6:20: _

_ What!? U cant dip now! _

 

_ Leorio, 6:21: _

_ Explain urself!!! _

 

Kurapika tossed his new phone onto his bed, flopping down onto the mattress with a groan. Leorio was never going to shut up about this and Kurapika couldn't tell him about it either, it was obvious he didn't like Chrollo. 

 

His phone pinged and he moved his head just enough to peek at it. 

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:25: _

_ Did u make it home ok?  _

 

Kurapika smiled and pulled a certain piece of clothing against him, inhaling the scent that clung to it. 

 

_ Me, 6:27: _

_ Why wouldn't I have? _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:27: _

_ Idk the world is a dangerous place o,o _

 

_ Me, 6:29: _

_ You text like an eight year old. _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:29: _

_ D:  _

 

Kurapika laughed, face planting into the piece of clothing. 

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:30: _

_ U take that back ):^( _

 

_ Me, 6:31: _

_ I will when you text like an adult. _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:31: _

_ But thats no fun ;-; _

 

_ Me, 6:33: _

_ Gasp :( _

 

Kurapika giggles when he sees the bubbles that indicates Chrollo was typing pop up and disappear a couple times. 

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:35: _

_ I didnt mean that u werent fun! Ur super fub! _

 

_ Me, 6:35: _

_ Fub? _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:35: _

_ Fum! _

 

_ Me, 6:36: _

_ … _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:37: _

_ U R SUPER FUNNNN DDD: _

 

_ Me, 6:38: _

_ If you say so.  _

 

He dug his nose deeper into the cloth, his breathing getting heavier. He pushed his hips down into the mattress, letting out a shaky breath as he wiggled his hips. 

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:40: _

_ So wyd? _

 

Kurapika huffed a laugh,  _ I am currently getting off to you. _

 

_ Me, 6:41: _

_ Nothing really, what about you? _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:42: _

_ U rlly wanna know? _

 

Kurapika arched a brow, leaning away from his phone for a moment, his hips pausing.

 

_ Me, 6:42: _

_ I don't know… _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:43: _

_ Haha i can practically see ur expression _

 

_ Lucilfer, 6:43: _

_ I think u wanna know ;^) _

 

Okay, why did that dumb winky face make his breath hitch and heart race?

 

_ Me, 6:45: _

_ I might be curious. _

 

He reached a hesitant hand down underneath himself, fingers gently rubbing above his dick through his clothes. Did he really want to jerk one while talking to Chrollo? 

 

Yes he did.

 

Kurapika rolled over onto his back, pulling the piece of clothing over his nose and mouth so he couldn't breathe in anything but the scent.

 

He had just finished taking his pants and underwear off when his phone rang, startling him so much he accidentally answered it. 

 

“Hello?” Kurapika muttered a curse, he sounded so breathless.

 

_ “Am I interrupting something?”  _ Kurapika bit his lip, having Chrollo's voice this close to his ear was dangerous. 

 

“No.” he said calmly, “are you going to tell me what you're doing?”

 

“ _ I knew you wanted to know.”  _ the alphas voice was smug and a little… breathless? Kurapika's heart hurt from how fast it was racing and he risked a hand on his cock. He only dragged his fingertips along his length, still unsure and hesitant about doing this. Especially now that Chrollo was on the phone and could  _ hear _ him.

 

“I did say I might've been curious.” Kurapika kept his voice as casual as he could considering he was gripping his cock.

 

“ _ True.”  _ Kurapika could hear the amused smile on Chrollo's face. 

 

“So, what are you doing? Or are we just going to dance around the topic?” Kurapika brought a hand to his mouth to muffle his shaky gasps as he slowly worked his hand over his dick.

 

“ _ Currently, I'm masturbating-” _

 

“You're wha-” 

 

“ _ I was thinking we could make it a joint session?”  _

 

Kurapika's breath lodged in his chest and suddenly the smell coming off the piece of clothing was more than just a lingering scent. 

 

“You want… to jerk off together?” his voice was small in disbelief.

 

“ _ That is what I'm suggesting, yes.”  _ suddenly the alphas breathless tone made sense and if Kurapika was turned on and ready to jerk one off before… let's just say that he was severely turned on by the fact that Chrollo was talking to him while beating his meat.  _ “You don't want to?” _

 

He honestly didn't know what to say to that because one; he was already masturbating, two; should he really just come out and say that he wanted it? Wouldn't that change everything between them? And finally; it was super sudden. The alpha has made moves on him before, but this felt like a big step… and what about Red?

 

_ “I'll make it good for you.”  _ the alphas voice dropped into a lower pitch that practically oozed sin. 

 

A needy whine escaped his throat and his hand tightened unconsciously on his dick. 

 

“ _ Can I take that as a yes?”  _ Chrollo's voice wasn't teasing like Kurapika thought it would be and that relieved him a little.

 

“I don't know…” he said quietly, hesitantly. Don't get him wrong, he definitely wanted this but he was put off by the suddenness of it. It all felt like a test, an experiment. 

 

“ _ You don't have to be nervous, just follow my lead.”  _ Chrollo's voice was breathy and calm, and if the alpha was here in person, Kurapika felt like he would be holding his hand and rubbing a reassuring thumb across his cheek. 

 

“Okay.” Kurapika relented, his hand pulling away from his cock and waiting for Chrollo to tell him what to do.

 

“ _ Put me on speaker, it makes everything easier.” _ Chrollo said gently. 

 

Kurapika nearly pouted, he liked having Chrollo's voice next to his ear. He liked being the only one to hear it. Speaker didn't feel private enough, intimate enough. 

 

He obeyed anyways, putting the phone on speaker and setting it as close to his ear as he could.

 

“Done.” Kurapika informed the alpha.

 

“ _ Good.”  _ Kurapika shivered at the low rumble of Chrollo's voice. “ _ Now make sure you're comfortable, I want to pleasure you to the best of my ability.” _

 

Kurapika flushed, hand twitching, itching to get back to work on his cock. 

 

“I'm good.” he muttered, face still feeling hot, he was pretty sure he probably looked like a tomato so it was a good thing the alpha couldn't see him.

 

Maybe it wasn't such a good thing though. Kurapika would love to have Chrollo murmur sweet things straight into his ear. He would love to feel the alphas breath against his skin. 

 

“ _ I'm assuming from your voice earlier, you're already hard and exposed?”  _ and once again there was no teasing in Chrollo's tone.

 

“I guess..?” he mumbled, trying to be so quiet the alpha would just write it off as babble and forget all about the question. 

 

“ _ Are you ready?”  _

 

Is that even a question? Is this really something he needed to be ready for? Well, obviously it was he supposes, but the question still threw him off.

 

“Yeah…” he breathed into the dark room, it was strange not talking into the phone. It made him feel alone, like he was talking to himself.

 

“ _ Are you in bed?”  _

 

“Yes.” he replied shortly, not really meaning to but he was nervous. 

 

“ _ And are you wearing much?”  _

 

“Uhh, just a shirt…” he picked at his fraying shirt, feeling self conscious.

 

“ _ Take it off.” _

 

“But you literally just had me get comfortable.” Kurapika countered, he was hot and aroused but still somehow pessimistic. 

 

“ _ Well forget that.”  _ Chrollo said simply, making a thoughtful noise. “ _ Here, how about this?” _

 

“Wha-”

 

“ _ lay down on your back and pull your shirt up until its just below your chest.”  _

 

Kurapika doesn't say anything as he complies. He figures that the rustling of him moving was answer enough. He didn't feel comfortable reporting every little thing back to Chrollo.

 

“ _ Now drag your fingers lightly across your stomach.”  _

 

Kurapika did as he was told, his body jolting under his own fingertips. He has never reacted to his own touch like this.

 

“ _ Go ahead and pull the shirt up to your shoulders, make sure your fingers are always on your skin.”  _

 

Kurapika wishes Chrollo was here to do these things for him. His omega was so needy and impatient, confused as to why this all had to happen through a phone.

 

He slipped his fingers beneath his shirt and slowly pushed it up to his shoulders, a needy whine escaping him when his fingers brushed against his nipples. 

 

“ _ God, you're so amazing.”  _ Chrollo spoke lowly, Kurapika's back arched just from  _ hearing  _ the alpha. “ _ You're already so receptive and we've just started.” _

 

“Is that a good thing?” he panted the question. Why the hell was he so short of breath? He literally hasn't done anything to make it sound like he had just run a marathon.

 

_ “It's a good thing _ ” the alpha rumbled. “ _ A very good thing.” _

 

Kurapika tried to focus less on himself and instead tried to imagine what Chrollo was doing. He swears he can faintly hear the sound of the alphas cock sliding through its hand. 

 

“What about you?” Kurapika asked, trying to sound nonchalant but sounding completely stiff instead. “What are you wearing?”

 

_ “Absolutely nothing.”  _

 

Kurapika moaned throatily. He wanted to see that. He wanted to touch that. He wanted to  _ taste _ that.

 

He remembers Chrollo's naked body vividly. He pictures the man in the same position as him, laying back on a bed, phone on speaker near his ear, a large hand working over that beautiful cock that made Kurapika's mouth water. He blames his omega for that last part.

 

_ “You like that?”  _ Chrollo growled hotly. “ _ You want to see it, don't you?” _

 

Kurapika moaned.

 

_ “Tell me you want to see it.”  _

 

“I want to see it! I want to see you, Chrollo!” Kurapika keened as Chrollo rumbled loudly.

 

“ _ Touch yourself, Kurta.”  _ Chrollo's voice was heavy and dark, aroused and throaty.  _ “play with your chest, tell me you like it.” _

 

Kurapika didn't hesitate to bring his fingers back to his nipples.

 

_ “Soft and slow at first.”  _ Chrollo said gently, like he was watching him and instructing Kurapika to do it how he liked it. 

 

He brushed the pads of his forefingers over his nipples, rubbing them in a teasing circular motion. He imagined it was Chrollo's fingers instead, the alpha teasing him until he begged for more.

 

Kurapika moaned, head tipping back, his omega aching for the alpha to be there to bite into his scent glands. 

 

He longed to reach a hand down, to coat his fingers in slick and put them inside himself. But even more than that, he longed for the alphas fingers. Kurapika has never felt as good as he does when Chrollo is inside him. 

 

He wanted more than fingers.

 

He nearly went to touch his dick but a heady groan from his phone reminded him he had to wait and listen to Chrollo.

 

“More…” he whimpered, nuzzling his cheek onto his pillow near his phone, like he was cuddling up to the alpha. It was weird how he felt more alone with phone sex than when he does it by himself. 

 

“ _ Go ahead, Kurta. Don't hold in your voice, I want to hear it.”  _ the alphas voice was a little tense and Kurapika nearly purred because clearly Chrollo was enjoying this as much as he was. 

 

Kurapika pinched and pulled at one nipple while his other hand crept down his body slowly, muscles flinching in its wake. His fingers danced around the base of his cock, not daring to touch it until he was told. 

 

“Chrollo, I want- _ ”  _ he moaned sharply, cutting off his own sentence when he pressed his finger against his scent gland on his neck.

 

“ _ Tell me what you want, I'll give it to you.”  _ Chrollo rumbled, his voice sounding closer to the phone now.

 

Kurapika dragged the piece of clothing against the scent glands on his neck, loving the smell of Chrollo's scent mixing with his. 

 

He made sure he didn't scent the jacket too much, he didn't want Chrollo's smell to fade. It's not like Kurapika could return the jacket, well he probably could, but he definitely didn't want to. It was Chrollo's fault for leaving it with him.

 

“Can I touch myself…?” he whispered, cheeks somehow turning even more red. 

 

“ _ Where?”  _

 

Kurapika whined lowly, pitifully. This was getting to be embarrassing.

 

_ “Tell me where, Kurta.”  _

 

He whined again, why was Chrollo making him announce it? It's so embarrassing.

 

His body shudders when a pleased growl came through the phone. 

 

That's right… Kurapika wasn't the only one getting off right now. Chrollo was also hard and wanting, relying on Kurapika for relief.

 

“M-my dick first…” Kurapika began, voice small and shaky. He continued when he heard Chrollo suck in a breath, “and then I need something in me…”

 

A heavy moan on Chrollo's end, then-

 

“ _ Kurta…”  _ and Kurapika swears he felt that growl against his skin.

 

His back arches at the need in the alphas voice.

 

“ _ Do it, Kurta. Touch only the front until I say so.” _

 

Kurapika was quick to fist his cock, just holding it before he came from that little contact alone. He inhaled slowly before gently thrusting up into his hand. 

 

Chrollo moaned at the same time as him and it felt so new and intimate to Kurapika.

 

He wiggled over closer to his phone, holding his breath as well as he could so he could hear Chrollo's shaky breaths, so he could hear the wet sound of Chrollo's cock moving through his hand. 

 

“Chrollo…” he murmured the name so silently and unconsciously, he didn't even realize he said it until the alpha rumbled.

 

“ _ Say it again.”  _

 

“Chrollo, Chrollo, Chrollo-nnn!” Kurapika chanted the name throatily.

 

_ “I want you to use both hands on your cock, can you do that for me?”  _ Chrollo asked breathlessly.

 

“Yeah… yes…” Kurapika slid his other hand from where it was fisted in the jacket to rub his thumb across the head of his cock. He moaned loudly in appreciation.

 

“ _ Good?”  _

 

“Yesss.” Kurapika hissed in pleasure, hips raising off the mattress, slick covering his thighs and ass. 

 

And honestly, he wishes he could do more for Chrollo, but he's never had sex so how is he supposed to be good at phone sex? How is he supposed to know what to say? 

 

So he just says what comes to mind.

 

“Chrollo, I want you…” he gets a little nervous when Chrollo's breath pauses and silence comes from the phone, but he continues anyways. “I want you so  _ bad, _ Chrollo…”

 

He really didn't mean for it to come out so needy, so desperate.

 

“Why do I like you…?” Kurapika was just chattering mindlessly, hands working over his dick. “I like you  _ so much, _ but you-”

 

_ “Kurta…”  _ the alphas voice was soft and filled with awe. 

 

Kurapika pressed his lips together and swept the negative thoughts from his mind. This wasn't the time to think about Red. This wasn't the time to think about Chrollo calling him ‘little brother.’

 

He nuzzled into the jacket, drawn back to the time he got it, recalling Chrollo's fingers inside him, recalling Chrollo's cock between his thighs. 

 

Why couldn't he have that right now? Why did he insist on hiding behind a mask? 

 

Why  _ wouldn't  _ he insist on wearing a mask? This alpha, no,  _ Chrollo, _ isn't he two-timing? Nothing's been made official, but how can Chrollo go from one person, to another? Even if they were both him… and it's completely possible and logical that Chrollo could be seeing others. 

 

Dammit… he really didn't want to think about this…

 

He tried moving his hands on his cock, tried getting back into the mood, but it was no use.

 

Why was everything so confusing, so messy, when it came to Chrollo?

 

Kurapika sat up, shoulders slouching and staring down at his sticky hands.

 

_ “Kurta-” _

 

“We shouldn't be doing this…” he murmured, just barely loud enough for Chrollo to hear. 

 

Silence.

 

“ _ Kurta? What do you mean?”  _ he could hear Chrollo sitting up as well, his voice louder, most likely having taken Kurapika off speaker. 

 

“Aren't I like a little brother to you?” he asked quietly, he could practically sense Chrollo's confusion radiating from his phone behind him.

 

_ “Little brother?”  _ Kurapika tensed at Chrollo's tone. “ _ What the hell are you talking about…?” _

 

Kurapika didn't say anything, just say there, waiting for who knows what. Why was he being so emotional? Why wasn't he going with the flow?  _ No,  _ why was he doing this in the first place? Never in his sane mind would he do this.  _ Never _ in his sane mind would he  _ confess _ to Chrollo as Kurta! 

 

He was making a mess. He was digging a hole, and he was afraid it was starting to get too deep for him to be able to climb out of. He was wussing out. He was a coward...

 

Chrollo exhales in frustration, Kurapika hears him rake a hand through his hair. 

 

_ “We were just having a great time, why did you have to go and ruin it?”  _

 

Kurapika sucked in a breath, chest aching and fists clenching.

 

_ He  _ ruined it? It's not his fault that he was confused, that he was scared! Maybe if Chrollo didn't go around having sex with everyone! 

 

_ “That came out wrong-” _

 

“I ruined it…?” he repeated quietly and his omega agreed, the alpha it likes came to them for relief and Kurapika  _ ruined  _ it. 

 

“ _ No, Kurta, that's not-” _

 

“Is it because I'm a beta…?” it was a lie of a question.

 

_ “What? No! Kurta-” _

 

“Is it because-” his voice wobbled and stopped, something was stuck in his throat, making it hard to speak. “Because I'm not an obedient little omega?”

 

“ _ Kurta-” _

 

_ Click. _

 

Kurapika whipped around and hung up. Why the hell was he acting like this? He definitely was not himself right now. 

 

He closed his eyes, letting out a painful breath. 

 

Does Chrollo like Kurta? Or does he like Red? Or are they both just flings…?

 

Kurapika gripped the phone and jacket tightly in each hand. 

 

He doesn't know how much longer he can play both roles anymore…

 

\--- 

 

“ _ Is it because I'm a beta…?”  _

 

Chrollo blinked in shock at the question, the hat he was holding against his nose fell from his grip.

 

One; Chrollo is  _ not  _ biased like that. Two; does that mean Kurta really isn't Red? He was so sure he would find something out on this phone call, so sure Kurta would slip up. Three; if Kurta let Chrollo sex him up as far as he did, did that mean the beta didn't have someone it loved? Or maybe it did and it was getting a guilty conscious.

 

“What? No! Kurta-” his voice raised a pitch in his attempt to make Kurta listen to him.

 

“ _ Is it because- _ ” Chrollo's heart hurt when Kurta's voice shook and died off.  _ “Because I'm not an obedient little omega?” _

 

That one hurt a lot.

 

“Kurta-”

 

_ Click. _

 

Chrollo slowly pulled the phone away from his ear. He went into that call with the hopes of clearing some of his suspicions, but he came out with even more instead.

 

After everything Kurta said it seemed like the possibility of him being Red pretty much vanished.

 

He wasn't sure if he should send a text, or maybe he should just go visit the beta? A text sounds like the safer option in this situation.

 

_ Me, 7:31: _

_ Kurta, can you tell me what's wrong? _

 

Kurta read his text and Chrollo looked at the screen for eight minutes before bubbles popped up.

 

_ Kurta <3, 7:40: _

_ So now you text like an adult. _

 

Chrollo scoffed. That was as amusing as it was annoying.

 

_ Me, 7:41: _

_ Should I take that as a no? _

 

_ Kurta <3, 7:43: _

_ Obviously. _

 

Chrollo drew his head back a little at the reply. Just minutes ago they were wanking one together, where'd this sudden aggression come from?

 

_ Me, 7:44: _

_ I won't know what I did if you don't tell me _

 

_ Kurta <3, 7:46: _

_ There's too much to type. _

 

Chrollo's brows furrowed a bit, what did that even mean? Was he still mad about when he grabbed him by his shirt? Or maybe it was the sudden and maybe forceful makeout session? But if that was case why did Kurta seem so willing at the beginning of the call?

 

_ Me, 7:49: _

_ Kurta, please _

_ Work with me here _

 

_ Kurta <3, 7:51: _

_ Haven't I worked with you enough? _

 

Chrollo felt frustration spike through him.

 

_ Me, 7:51: _

_ What does that even mean?? _

 

He was left on read again but this time, no matter how long he waited, Kurta didn't text back.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika slapped a hand over his mouth as a snarl slipped between his lips, the alpha who was currently scenting him growled back.

 

“Ah, I'm sor-”

 

He was shoved aggressively from the mans lap and he tried catching himself on another alpha who was walking by, only to be shrugged off. 

 

Something was going on with his omega, it was on edge and intolerable of alphas.

 

Gentle hands helped him to his feet and the smell of a pack member soothed his omega, he didn't hesitate to pull Gon into a tight embrace. The young alpha shocked at the sudden affection but more than happy to return the hug.

 

“Are you alright…?” Gon asked after a couple moments of silence, he put his nose in Kurapika's hair, releasing a calming scent that Kurapika pressed closer to. 

 

“I don't know…” Kurapika mumbled into Gon's chest, it was irking how much taller the younger was than him. Damn alpha genes. 

 

Another pair of arms wrapped around him from behind and Kurapika purred at the affection he was getting from his packmates. 

 

“I want in on some of this action.” Killua said lightly, pressing his lips to Kurapika's neck and releasing his own calming scent. 

 

Honestly, it's been too long since the last time they had a pack cuddle. He was definitely finding a date on his calendar because this was perfect.

 

Killua pressed in close and started rocking the three of them gently and Kurapika wanted to laugh because for some reason it made him feel better.

 

Passing alphas looked at Gon with jealousy in their eyes and scents, everytime one lingered Kurapika had to bite back a growl.

 

“You need to clean it up.” Killua whispered with a meaningful tone and there wasn't much context in the sentence, but Kurapika got it immediately.

“I know…” 

 

Killua was right. He had a huge mess on his hands, it was time to come clean.

 

Gon’s arms fell away but came back a moment later when he secured his tie around Kurapika's neck. 

 

“Just smell this whenever you get worked up!” the alpha explained with a smile, fingers still messing with the tie until Killua slapped his hands away.

 

“You and your dumb, clumsy alpha hands.” Killua teased, fixing the tie and looking Kurapika over. “Looks good.”

 

Kurapika smiled, “thanks guys…”

 

“Why don't you go ask Leorio for the day off?” Gon suggested, and Kurapika definitely liked the idea. 

 

“I think I just might do that…” 

 

Killua linked arms with him, “C'mon, we'll walk you there.”

 

Kurapika let himself be dragged along backstage, lifting his hand to knock on the office door but Gon beat him to it.

 

“Come in!” Leorio called from behind the door. 

 

Killua and Gon both gave him a pat on the back before leaving him alone, his omega already missing their presence. 

 

He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

 

“Ah! I was just about to send for you, good timing!” Leorio grinned like an idiot, like he always did and his omega found a little comfort in the gesture.

 

“Send for me?” Kurapika repeated slowly. 

 

Does that mean…? 

 

A bitter smile found home on his face. 

 

So Chrollo was already over the whole Kurta thing, huh?

 

Figures.

 

“A big fish is waiting for you in the VIP area!” the alpha exclaimed, “you sure are popular, if only I had your luck and looks…”

 

Kurapika looked to the floor, his mask hiding his upset expression. 

 

So much for going home.

 

“Okay…” 

 

Leorio looked up from the papers he was fiddling with. 

 

“Hey, are you okay?” 

 

“I'm fine.” he managed a half hearted smile before leaving the office, ignoring the way Leorio called for him.

 

He sure was good at running away…

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo wasn't about to pay the guard to let him through again. 

 

This would be the second time the VIP area is reserved, and maybe it had nothing to do with Red, but if it did Chrollo might kill someone.

 

“But if you pa-”

 

He brought his hand down on the guards neck, knocking him unconscious and letting the body drop to the floor without a care. 

 

“Sorry, not happening today.” He said darkly.

 

He masked his presence before making his way up the stairs, his steps were silent as he slid behind a couch and peeked at the man who reserved the area.

 

His alpha snarled, though he remained silent, even though he was in the same mind as his alpha.

 

A couple couches away sat one of the most troublesome people to him and his job. 

 

_ Tserriednich _ .

 

Chrollo honestly has never really met the man, but they were both in the same line of business and that made them rivals. There's been a few times when Tserriednich has sent his men onto Chrollo's territory to stir up trouble. Most others didn't dare to pick a fight with him.

 

Figures an ugly ass alpha would have to come to a place like this to get laid…

 

Chrollo frowned. That made Red sound bad, didn't it? But it was the truth…?

 

He stiffened when a familiar scent hit his nose. 

 

He slowly looked back to the stairway, anger brewing inside of him.

 

Red.

 

“About time you show up.” Tserriednich says with a smirk, making Chrollo’s alpha bare its teeth and urge him to just kill the other man already.

 

But Chrollo was going to wait. This was a perfect opportunity to learn more about Red.

 

“What are you doing here?” Red asked in a small voice.

 

They knew each other?

 

He gripped the back of the couch and took a deep breath.

 

“Well, I was feeling pretty lonely since you didn't come to visit me this week.”

 

“I paid you in advance…” Red's weak tone had Chrollo inching forward, ready to do anything for the omega.

 

So his debt was from Tserriednich? Just how much was it? The omega had to make payments on it weekly?

 

“I'm not here to take money from you.” the alpha sat forward to grab Red's wrist and make the omega sit beside him. “If anything, you're the one profiting from this, right?”

 

“I could do without one customer…”

 

Chrollo felt a little proud of the omega for saying that even thought it was obviously scared.

 

“Haha, that's why I like you.” Tserriednich’s voice drops an octave as he leans closer to Red. “You're always so interesting.”

 

Okay.

 

Chrollo's heard enough, right?

 

He can kill the other alpha now, right?

 

No, that would be too troublesome for him and his spiders… but he  _ can _ get those nasty hands off of Red.

 

He was just about to move when Tserriednich spoke again.

 

“Just let me buy you, I told you I would keep paying for him.” 

 

“I can manage-”

 

“Sure you can, but with me, you could do whatever you want, have whatever you want.” the alpha sneers, “all you have to do is be an obedient little omega.”

 

Chrollo snapped. 

 

All his anger he had been holding in while he hid seeped into his scent.

 

Almost instantly both heads whipped around to stare at him.

Red's scent filled with relief and horror.

 

Tserriednich just smiled, his scent giving nothing away. 

 

“Red. Come.” Chrollo held out a hand, the omega twitched, as though it was about to get up but decided not to.

 

“He sure is demanding, did you play the good little omega for him? The way I taught you to?” Tserriednich asked, leaning in close to Red, all the while looking at Chrollo. He was trying to rile Chrollo up, and it was working. 

 

His composure was slipping away from him, like water in his palms, except he left gaps between his fingers purposely, draining the water just a little faster. 

 

“How long has he been chasing after you,  _ Red?  _ How long have you lead him on,  _ Red?” _

 

Chrollo snarled.

 

Tserriednich knew Red's real name and was rubbing that fact in his face.

 

“Red.” He took a step forward, trying to soften his hard voice. 

 

“ _ Red,  _ tell him to get lost,” Tserriednich said simply, looking bored. 

 

The omega paled, looking at Chrollo with desperation in his eyes, its scent nervous and hesitant and  _ scared. _

 

“Go away... “ Red's voice was weak and he glanced away from Chrollo. He knew that the omega was trying to hide the way its eyes were begging for help.

 

“I won't,” Chrollo spoke gently, lowering himself onto one knee. “Red, come here. Your debt, whatever else, I'll pay for it all. You don't have to be mine, I don't have to know who you are. Let me free you.”

 

Red's eyes widened, and once again, Chrollo wished he could see the face behind that mask but it would be fine if he never did. 

 

“Red, come here,” he whispered, releasing a calming scent that the omega inhaled and purred at.

 

Tserriednich glared between the two before a bored look settled over his features once more. 

 

“This is getting old,” the alpha said as he stood. “You shouldn't fall for club omegas, never does you any good.” 

 

Chrollo was surprised by the passive scent the older alpha emitted when he passed him on the way to the staircase.

 

“Don't tell me you're giving up?” Chrollo asked darkly, placing himself between Tserriednich and Red.

 

“It's not quite giving up…” Tserriednich looked back with a bland expression, “More like losing interest. It's been what now? Six years? You were always so solitary, so… unbeatable, but even you have been tamed. I've lost interest in you, Red. Make sure your boyfriend pays up.”

 

Red's mouth dropped open in shock, like even he couldn't believe the older alpha was just  _ leaving. _

 

“Don't look so surprised, I run a business, all that matters is the money, not the customers,” Tserriednich sneered. “I better get my money.”

 

“You will.” Chrollo kept his voice even as his alpha urged to chase Tserriednich away. 

 

“Good.”

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika lunged into an embrace with Chrollo, almost knocking the alpha to the ground. His whole body vibrated from how intensely he was purring while he scented the alpha.

 

The way their scents came together to create a smell so intoxicating always aroused Kurapika.

 

The alpha was stiff in his arms, its scent still aggressive from the encounter with Tserriednich. 

 

Kurapika let out an imploring whine, releasing a comforting scent that demanded attention. It was when Chrollo hugged him back that he realized what was happening.

 

The reason why he's been so moody.

 

The reason why he's been so horny.

 

The reason why he ever even considered phone sex with Chrollo as  _ Kurta _ .

 

He was going into heat.

 

Kurapika was about to pull away when the alpha rumbled lowly, scenting him and leaning down to nuzzle into his neck. 

 

Chrollo pulled back sharply, his nose wrinkled.

 

Kurapika leapt back, afraid that either the alpha has realized he was about to go into heat, or it was displeased about his smell.

 

“That green haired alpha… whats your relationship with him?” Chrollo asked quietly, reaching out and running his fingers along the tie that Gon gave him.

 

Kurapika felt relief flow through him, he thought the alpha was disgusted with him for a moment.

 

“Well, apparently I'm his mom,” he said with light laugh, unconsciously moving back towards Chrollo.

 

He was just about close enough to hug the alpha again when it took several steps back.

 

What? What now? Why was he pulling away this time?

 

“What…?” Chrollo asked, voice small and eyes searching. 

 

Kurapika's omega whined in anxiety, his scent giving away his vulnerability. “Wh-what?”

 

Chrollo suddenly grabbed his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. “What did you just say?” 

 

“I'm not his real mom or anything… they just call me that…” Kurapika explained.

 

“You… you really are…” Chrollo's hands slid limply from their perch on his shoulders, the alpha stepped away and put his hands over his face.

 

“Chrollo…?” He whined lowly, distress making his scent thin. His omega didn't understand what was happening but Kurapika himself had an idea. 

 

Chrollo has finally put it together, what else could it be? And looking at the way he was reacting to the information, he was disgusted, horrified even.

 

“Should I just go and get Tserriednich back up here?” he asked bitterly, eyes watery as he glared at the ground. His omega was upset that he even mentioned another alpha in front of Chrollo.

 

The alpha stiffened, hands dropping back to its sides. 

 

“Really? Is that what you want?” he snarled suddenly, making Kurapika flinch. “You're just going to go run off to another alpha because I stopped touching you for five seconds?”

 

Kurapika drew his head back at the remark. Chrollo had absolutely  _ no  _ right to say that! Chrollo was the one that couldn't keep his dick in his pants! 

 

It was even more annoying that his omega was agreeing with everything the alpha said, urging him to cuddle up and make Chrollo forgive him.

 

No.

 

“ _ You _ have no right to say that!” Kurapika shouted, feeling satisfaction when Chrollo's eye widened in shock. “Do you even know what I go through because of you?” 

 

Chrollo reached out to him and Kurapika smacked his hand away, ripping off his mask with his other hand. 

 

“Why do I like an asshole like you!?” He would like to believe that the tears running down his cheeks were from his anger.

 

And Chrollo wasn't just an asshole… the alpha has been all sorts of kind and caring, but to accuse him like that when most of Kurapika's firsts belonged to Chrollo himself.

 

Kurapika wanted to turn his head away from the hand that rested against his cheek but it was hard to do when another hand came up and cupped his other cheek.

 

His heart throbbed painfully in his chest, and it wasn't from finally revealing his secret, it was from the tender way Chrollo kissed his forehead. It was because Chrollo didn't push him away like Kurapika had always thought, instead he pulled him closer.

 

“I'm sorry,” Chrollo murmured against his hair, his lips moving down to kiss Kurapika's nose as he continued to apologize with more kisses. 

 

“Are you disappointed…?” Kurapika sniffled, preparing for an unfavorable answer.

 

“I'm disappointed in myself.” Chrollo said, scent turning remorseful. “It must have been so confusing, having me go back and forth.” 

 

The alpha closed his eyes and rested his head on Kurapika's shoulder.

 

“Your trust in me must be at about zero.” Chrollo’s voice was bitter. 

 

Kurapika frowned. He trusted Chrollo with his life, but he supposes when it came to whatever it was between them… well that was a bit rocky.

 

“Were you seeing anyone else when you were…”  _ seeing two of me? _

 

“No.” the alphas scent was so sad and full of shame. “I tried, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop thinking about you.”

 

“Who? Me as an omega, or me as a beta?” Kurapika finally asked the question he was most nervous about asking. This was the truth he feared the most. 

 

“Both.” 

 

Kurapika keened, his arms wrapping tightly around the alphas shoulders as he nuzzled into its neck. 

 

Does this mean Chrollo was finally his? His omega purred loudly.

 

“Chrollo…” he moaned the name as he licked the alphas neck, fingers clutching into its jacket as his legs trembled. 

 

Chrollo's scent flared in arousal, the alpha quickly ripped off his jacket and placed it over Kurapika's shoulders. He eagerly pulled the fabric against him, purring as he inhaled the most perfect smell ever. 

 

“Your name.” Chrollo spoke seriously, making eye contact with him. “Tell me your name.”

 

Kurapika nearly didn't catch what the alpha said, he was too preoccupied with smelling the jacket and pressing in closer to Chrollo.

 

“Hmm, its Kurapika…” he said without much thought, itching with anticipation to hear the alpha  _ finally  _ say his real name. 

 

“Kurapika…” the name was whispered but it still had Kurapika releasing an extremely pleased scent. 

 

Chrollo stopped himself from leaning into the smell.

 

“Kurapika, you're going into heat,” the alpha explained gently, “and unless you want me to kill everyone here, I suggest we get you out of here.”

 

Kurapika nodded along with what the alpha was saying even though he wasn't paying much attention. That's not good. He should be a good omega and listen to his alpha right?

 

He blinked several times to try and clear the heavy fog in his mind. 

 

“Listen, I won't do anything you don't want,” the alpha pressed in close and kissed Kurapika gently. “Can we go to my house for this…?” 

 

Kurapika wasn't against the idea, but he needed stuff for his nest, not to mention he should just take pills to get rid of his heat.

 

No he shouldn't, he should let the alpha mark him.

 

“Yeah…” Kurapika nodded, clinging around Chrollo's neck, purring when the alpha grabbed his waist and lifted him.

 

“I'm not stopping to explain why we're leaving.” Chrollo's voice was a growl and he took quick steps down the stairs where Gon and Killua were waiting. “Or not.”

 

“Stop there, Mr. Sugar Daddy.” Killua spoke, stepping up into Chrollo's space. “Just because you know the truth doesn't mean we're going to let you kidnap him while he's in heat.” 

 

\---

 

Chrollo held in the growls threatening to escape his throat. This was Kurapika's pack and he should not make a bad first impression.

 

The omega latched around him nuzzled into his neck, purring and Chrollo could feel slick beginning to leak through Kurapika's leggings, making his alpha even more protective. 

 

“I know this doesn't look good-”

 

“You think?” the omega snarked, its alpha watching Chrollo closely.

 

“But this place is filled with alphas, if I don’t get him out of here you're going to have a lot less customers.” Chrollo spoke quickly but calmly.

 

“Oh, so you're also a murderer, now I'm definitely going to trust you with my packmate.”

 

Chrollo shifted Kurapika in his arms when the omega let out a needy whine and bit harshly into his neck. 

 

He shot the alpha a desperate glance, surely it knew how it felt to have its omega go into heat in front of others. Surely it knew how protective Chrollo was feeling right now.

 

The alpha held his gaze steadily before it reached out and pulled the feisty omega against its chest. 

 

“Wha, Gon?” The omega looked at Gon in confusion. 

 

“Let them go, Killua.,” the alpha said calmly while looking at Chrollo pointedly, and Chrollo got it. The alpha’s eyes were saying, ‘do anything out of line and you'll regret it.’

 

“Why would I do that?” Killua asked sharply.

 

“Isn't it obvious? Can't you smell it?” Gon's eyes were warm as he looked down at his omega. “They're so in love…”

 

“Chrollo, hurry…” Kurapika panted into his shoulder.

 

He gave Killua a questioning look, asking for permission to leave. 

 

The omega glared at the ground, “Whatever…”

 

Chrollo ran out of the club, holding Kurapika with one arm easily while he dialed Pakunoda’s number with the other.

 

“ _ Boss?”  _

 

“I need a car. Now.” He normally preferred walking but right now that was not an option. “I want you on the wheel, have Machi start arranging things omegas need while in heat.” 

 

“ _ Yes, boss. I'm on my way.”  _

 

He hung up as he sat down on a bench outside of the club. The same exact bench from the picture of him in his rut. 

 

“Chrollo, sorry…” Kurapika’s voice was strained, obviously finding it hard to speak. “About them, about what I said… I'm sorry for everything.”

 

Chrollo was taken aback by the apology, Kurapika didn't really have anything to apologize for. Chrollo should have to apologize one hundred times over before Kurapika ever had to apologize. 

 

“No.” he grabs the omegas chin and meets its eyes. “I'm sorry for everything.”

 

Kurapika’s answering smile was wobbly but warm. “But you've done so much for me…”

 

“And I've done you just as much bad as I did you good.” Chrollo rested his forehead on Kurapika's, calmly inhaling his scent. “I don't deserve you…”

 

Fingers gripped his hair tightly and Kurapika aggressively brought their lips together, scent thickening sweetly. 

 

Chrollo eagerly returned the kiss, just with a little less ferocity. His hands running up and down the omegas back, moaning when Kurapika pulled away and leant down to bite into his neck before muttering something into his skin. 

 

“You're wrong, I'm the one that doesn't deserve you.” 

 

Chrollo was about to protest but Kurapika kissed him again, this time much sloppier, all tongue and teeth. 

 

He rumbled lowly when Kurapika grinded down hard in his lap, he caught himself when his fingers slipped into the omegas leggings. He was being drawn in by Kurapika's pheromones, and as much as he wanted to do new things with the omega, he would not do anything like that while it was in heat. 

 

“Kurapika…” he groaned, voice and muscles tight from the struggle of restraining himself.

 

The omega leaned back, withdrawing its arms and Chrollo watched with curious eyes that quickly dilated when Kurapika reached behind himself.

 

He swallowed heavily, eyes glued to the omega as it pressed a finger inside itself, resting its head on Chrollo's shoulder as it keened and moaned. He tried calming himself down, his alpha was just beneath his skin and fighting him on whether or not they should do Kurapika right here.

 

Kurapika whined and pressed another finger inside himself, body shaking, raising his head to stare pleadingly at Chrollo. Kurapika's omega was doing everything it could to seduce him and Chrollo was finding it harder and harder not to give into its begging whines.

 

“Hold on, just hold on.” He spoke softly, eyes taking in the face he's wanted to see for so long, the face that he's known this whole time. 

 

It was absolutely breathtaking.

 

Kurapika was beautiful, he was perfect.

 

“Need…” the omega whimpered, adding another finger, its other hand slipping into the front of its leggings to jerk itself. 

 

“Soon, Love, soon.” He promised, whispering against those smooth, pink lips, tongue licking them briefly before he pulled back and pressed tender kisses beneath watery, grey eyes. “Just wait a little longer…”

 

He wrapped his arms around the trembling omega, holding it lovingly while it tried its best get off with its own hands. Every shiver and shake made Chrollo's cock twitch and ache, but this wasn't about him, it was about Kurapika.

 

He released a pleased, happy scent, Kurapika groaning as he inhaled it with every breath.

 

The omega shuddered, keening as he came all over Chrollo's shirt. And honestly Chrollo found it arousing more than anything. 

 

Chrollo pulled Kurapika's leggings back up so he wasn't cold and exposed in front of anyone who would pass by. 

 

Now that he was sated for a moment, Kurapika curled up in his lap and purred contentedly.

 

“God, you are so cute,” Chrollo murmured, running his hands through soft blonde hair, scratching lightly at the omegas head when it leaned aggressively into his hand. “Does that feel good?”

 

Kurapika only purred louder in response.

 

Chrollo heard the car before he saw it. 

 

The omega continued purring, even when it let out a noise of protest as Chrollo tucked it deeper into the jacket and picked it up.

 

He opened the back door and sat with Kurapika in his lap, the omega straddling him just like he was on the bench, still nuzzling into his neck and purring. 

 

Machi sat in the passenger seat with a box of what Chrollo assumed to be heat supplies and Pakunoda sat at the wheel as requested. 

 

“My place.” he says curtly, eyes on Kurapika's peaceful face as he put his hands in the omegas hair again.

 

“Yes, Boss.” 

 

Machi glanced back, eyes widening a fraction when she saw Kurapika's face. 

 

“So he was an omega?” Machi murmured, more to herself than anyone. “I had a hunch, never thought it would be right though…”

 

“And you never thought to share this particular hunch with me?” Chrollo asked playfully, surprised how calm he was considering Kurapika was in heat and in front of others. Maybe it was because Machi was an omega as well.

 

“You never asked.”

 

“True.” Chrollo smirks.

 

Machi was probably the best person to ask about heats and other omegan stuff. Chrollo has been with omegas in heat, but never with one he cared for. He wanted to do this right.

 

“Hey, Machi-”

 

“He's going to be hit with a heat wave every three to five hours for five to seven days.” Machi interrupted. “After each wave make sure he drinks a full bottle of water and the meals I prepared.” 

 

Chrollo opened his mouth to thank her but apparently there was more.

 

“There will be moments of clarity between the waves, you will be able to tell if it's him or the omega. However the omega will still have a huge influence in his actions.”

 

“Will he forget about what happened during the waves?” he asked nervously.

 

“Depends on the person's relationship with their omega, some remember clearly, some hardly remember, and some can't recall a thing,” Machi shrugged. 

 

“Should I call him by name during the waves?”

 

“You can, though he will probably respond more to omega. Not that he won't respond to his name though, again it depends on the person's relationship.” 

 

“I see…” Chrollo nods along with the information. It was much like a rut, just a bit more complicated. 

 

“I have a hunch his relationship with his omega is pretty good.” Machi said with the smallest of smiles. “Also, watch your scent. Right now it's anxious and that can affect the omega badly.”

 

Chrollo quickly reeled in his scent. 

 

“I think you're going to do fine.” Pakunoda smiled, looking back at him through the mirror.

 

He might do fine, but his dick definitely won't. He was hard has hell, has been for a while now.

 

“Thanks.”

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika had fallen asleep during the ride, even though it only took a couple of minutes. 

 

Machi carried the box in, putting a few things in the fridge before wishing him luck and leaving. 

 

He laid the omega down on the bed, rumbling at the sight, his alpha extremely pleased to see Kurapika in their bed. 

 

The sweet smell that had been radiating off the omega has lessened and Chrollo assumed that, that was the end of heat wave number one. 

 

“Kurapika.” He gently shook the omegas shoulder, “you need to eat something.” 

 

“Don't wanna…” Kurapika mumbled, slapping Chrollo's hand away. 

 

Chrollo whined, his alpha wanted to take care of the omega but it was being stubborn. He laid down by the omega, his scent turning sad, trying to guilt trip Kurapika into eating something.

 

Kurapika groaned, glaring over at Chrollo.

 

“You're dumb.” the omega muttered, pushing itself up and laying on top of him. 

 

Chrollo wondered if this was Kurapika or his omega. It was most likely Kurapika, Chrollo doesn't think the omega would call him dumb.

 

He ran his hands up and down Kurapika's back, fingers digging in to rub at some tense spots he found, rumbling when Kurapika purred.

 

Honestly he was still super shocked to have Kurapika be so openly affectionate, even if it was because he was in heat.

 

“You need to eat.” Chrollo spoke softly but sternly, not only reminding the omega of the fact, but himself as well. He couldn't just sit around all day soaking up all of Kurapika's affection when he was supposed to be taking care of him.

 

“Carry me.” Kurapika growled and bit into Chrollo's neck, making him growl hotly in return. 

 

“Jesus, is this not a clarity moment?” he asked, sitting up and hoisting the omega with him, its legs were quick to wrap around his waist.

 

“Oh, it is.” Kurapika's arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, sniffing and scenting Chrollo's hair. “But I've been pining after you much longer than you have me.” 

 

Chrollo's heart throbbed and ached at the sentence, it meant that Kurapika has liked him for a while and that made him ecstatic, but it also made him sad. He's done so many shitty things to the omega and it still liked him somehow.

 

Chrollo really didn't deserve Kurapika.

 

But he planned on making everything up to the omega.

 

Even if it took forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

I lied ;-; like i cant stop writing this, its seriously impossible 

Someone play fortnite with me

Sooo im currently writing 14 different kurokura fics right now, cant wait to start posting some of them 

Never have i ever written phone sex, it probs sucks sorry o,o

Holyy fuuck writing the word nipple is weird like its honestly a turn off for me like nipple nipple nipple ackkjjj why couldnt it be a more sexy word????

Did anyone else get uhh khakis vibe from this?

Wow that was boring lmao, i didnt much effort into Tserriednich’s involvement, I'd rather write smut than plot, sorryyyy, he might be back tho

Kay importanttt, what do yall want from this fic now, hit me up with ideas or else it might end with another chapter or two lmao

THANKS FOR THE HELP MSKL

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heat, flashbacks, arguments, and other things ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important notes for the chapter: there are clubs that host ‘omega heat cages’
> 
> This is where they chain an omega in heat to the center of a cage and let alphas in rut try to get to the omega
> 
> Most of the time this sport results in violence and sometimes the death of alphas
> 
> The sport is not illegal, people can do whatever they want with an omega they own
> 
> Dokueki: alpha venom
> 
> When an alpha is near an omega in heat, their canines will sharpen(not grow) and secrete a liquid that makes the mating mark permanent

  
  


_ Kurapika whined lowly, his stomach burning painfully with want and need.  _

 

_ His omega was spinning circles inside of him, trying to find the most appealing alphan scent out of the eight alphas in the room. _

 

_ But it didn't matter if it found one appealing, it's not like Kurapika could move much. _

 

_ He whimpered when a hand reached through the bars and caught a hold of his ankle with a bruising grip, trying to tug Kurapika closer but the chain around his neck stopped him. He coughed as his air was cut off, trying desperately to get his foot out of the alphas hold so he can inch forward and breathe again.  _

 

_ His omega was confused, why was it in a cage surrounded by alphas that clearly wanted it? Why would they put it in a cage if they wanted to breed him so bad? _

 

_ Suddenly there was a loud snarl and Kurapika's ankle was released, he was quick to pull the aching limb back. The room was filled with growls and angry scents in the matter of seconds, making Kurapika scared. _

 

_ Even through the haze of the heat wave, his omega became distressed and fearful, whimpering pitifully as the smell of blood entered the air. _

 

_ “They always go wild for you…” Tserriednich kneeled outside the cage, his bored eyes gleaming. “Everything always turns red with you around.” _

 

_ \---  _

 

Kurapika slipped out of the bed, his mind fuzzy and belly warm. 

 

He woke up with the feeling that his nest wasn't good enough and his omega would not let him sleep until he fixed it. 

 

He looked down at the bed and felt disgusted with his nest, it literally consisted of his alphas pillows and blankets, his alphas jacket and a few shirts, and the tie from his pack member. His nest definitely was not good enough.

 

His eyes traveled from his horrid nest to his alpha, who was still sleeping. He purred, resisting the urge to run his fingers down his alphas bare back.

 

Kurapika allowed himself to admire his alphas muscles for a little longer. His alpha was sleeping on its stomach, giving Kurapika a perfect view of it's shoulder blades that he found oddly attractive. 

 

Oh right, he needed to fix his nest.

 

He took slow, unbalanced steps from the room, smelling for things to add to his nest. 

 

His nose led him to the bathroom where he found some of his alphas used clothes, and instead of picking them up and bringing them to the nest like he should have done, he gathered them up in to a pile and curled on top of it, purring loudly.

 

He nuzzled into a shirt while pulling clothes over him, basking in his alphas scent. 

 

Slick tickled down his bare thighs, no doubt staining his alphas clothes and that fact brought great pleasure to Kurapika. 

 

With a high pitched moan, Kurapika squeezed his thighs around a pair of his alphas pants, groaning heatedly as their scents mixed.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Kurapika keened, breathing in his alphas scent as it kneeled on the floor beside him.

 

\--- 

 

Chrollo peeked open an eye as Kurapika slid out of bed, the omegas scent was clouded with lust.

 

The second heat wave.

 

He didn't move, he was interested in what the omega would do, he mostly expected it to jump his bones. Chrollo felt Kurapika staring at him, and he waited for the omega to wake him up, but instead it wobbled out of the room.

 

Chrollo held still for a moment longer, contemplating on whether he should follow the omega or stay put. He should definitely follow the omega.

 

He sat up, concealing his presence, he didn’t want the omega to notice him and stop doing whatever it was planning to do.

 

When he realized the blonde was heading for the bathroom, he stopped just down the hall, waiting for the omega to finish using the restroom when Kurapika's scent thickened.

 

His alpha practically drooled at the smell, his dick hardening as purrs and moans reached his ears.

 

His feet led him forward, his mind couldn't keep up with his body at the moment. Now that Kurapika was safe and in Chrollo's home, his alpha was really starting to be affected by the omegas pheromones.

 

“What are you doing?” The question came out as a low rumble and he was kneeling by Kurapika before he even realized he was moving. 

 

The omega keened from beneath the clothes and Chrollo barely held in a huff of laughter. He starting pulling the clothes off Kurapika, quickly retracting his hand when the omega hissed. His alpha let out a confused noise, backing up as the omega snarled. 

 

“Kurapika?” 

 

Suddenly the pile of clothes grew a head, the omega whined apologetically and crawled towards him. 

 

That's when Chrollo realized he had totally messed with Kurapika's nesting materials. Nests were very private to omegas and he just came in here and started messing with things.

 

“Sorry.” He opened his arms and let the omega straddle his lap as he slid down against the wall. Kurapika purred loudly, nuzzling into his neck, licking and biting occasionally. He ran his hands across soft, bare skin, the feeling of Kurapika beneath his fingertips was addicting.

 

“Let's go back to the bed, okay?” He murmured against the omegas lips as it licked into his mouth sloppily. It was more arousing than it had any right to be, and he didn’t want one of Kurapika’s heat waves to be dealt with on the bathroom floor, they really needed to change locations. 

 

He grabbed Kurapika's hips and gently removed him from his lap, freezing when the omega whimpered, clinging to him desperately, its scent turning anxious. Chrollo’s alpha whimpered, urging him to reassure the omega that he was not leaving it.

 

Chrollo frowned and released a comforting scent.

 

“Hey, it's okay.” He cupped Kurapika's face, meeting glassy grey eyes. “Grab your nesting stuff, we're just relocating.”

 

He would offer to carry some of the stuff but he doubted the omega would let him touch anything.

 

Somehow Kurapika got what he was saying, willingly leaving Chrollo's lap and turning around to gather its materials. 

 

After gathering its things the omega took quick steps, Chrollo following close behind to ensure the wobbly legged omega didn't fall.

 

The closer they got to the room the more Chrollo itched to please Kurapika. 

 

He wanted to make the omega purr, to make it keen and preen, to make it pant and gasp.

 

Chrollo had just barely stopped in enough time to avoid a door being slammed in his face. At first he was confused, his alpha whining pitifully, scratching at his skin as though it was the door and it was asking to be let in.

 

He was quick to remember that nests are private, most omegas don’t let anyone near their nests until they think it is perfect.

 

The omega had sloppily thrown one together earlier because it was a clarity moment. It wasn't very clarity like at all by the way, Kurapika didn't behave the way he normally did, not at all. Not that Chrollo was complaining, he loved every second that Kurapika clung to him.

 

And he figured if he couldn't be in the room with the omega while it made its nest, then he would make sure absolutely  _ nothing _ came near Kurapika.

 

His alpha poured out a protective scent as Chrollo sat in front of the door, all senses on high alert.

 

He could hear the omega moving around the room, purring aggressively as it fiddled with its nest, trying to make it perfect for Chrollo, who would honestly praise Kurapika even if his nest consisted of one shirt. As long as the shirt was Chrollo's that is.

 

Chrollo still couldn't believe that the omega was in heat at his house. He still couldn't believe that Kurapika was both Kurta and Red. He still couldn't believe, that after everything, Kurapika confessed to liking him.

 

He had never been one for relationships, honestly he thought he would go his whole life without falling in love...

 

When he heard scuffling footsteps getting closer, he stood and eagerly waited for the door to open, for the omega to let him in.

 

Chrollo rumbled as Kurapika opened the door, the omega was anxious, obviously concerned over whether Chrollo would like its nest or not. He released a calming scent, rumbling when finally the omega stepped out of the doorway and let him into the room.

 

The omega watched him intently as he approached the nest, Chrollo rumbled loudly, releasing a pleased scent that had Kurapika purring. 

 

The nest was much more neat than Chrollo would have expected from a heat dazed omega, he supposes it was all instinctual work. He had an odd attraction to the nest, his alpha was pretty much more pleased than it has ever been before.

 

He's dealt with omegas in heat, but he's never been near a nest, let alone had one made for him.

 

A heavy feeling of satisfaction and adoration settled in his chest and came out in the form of pleased rumbles.

 

Finally he turned and faced the wobbly omega who looked at him with warm, wanting eyes. 

 

“It's perfect.” He told Kurapika gently, twitching at the smell the omega released due to his praise. “You're such a good omega-”

 

He had barely finished the sentence before Kurapika keened loudly, legs buckling and Chrollo rushed to catch him.

 

Chrollo was slightly surprised by the reaction.

 

“So, only praise you when you are in bed. Got it.” He muttered to himself, grabbing the omega bridal style, arousal coursing through him when Kurapika, somehow, slid an arm between his side and Chrollo's stomach to grab his dick.

 

Chrollo shuddered, a deep moan reverberating in his chest. He stomps down his arousal, focusing on breathing as he gently puts the omega down in the nest. As soon as Kurapika touched the bed, he shifted over and left a perfect, Chrollo-sized space for him to slip into.

 

Still, Chrollo wanted the omega to tell him he was welcome.

 

“Pika,” He spoke the name gently, blurry eyes met his. “Can I get in, please?” 

 

Kurapika let out a sound of approval, hands tugging at Chrollo's arms to get him in faster.

 

Chrollo had to catch himself so he didn't fall right on top of the fragile omega. He was a little startled by Kurapika's strength just then.

 

Kurapika’s hands were back on Chrollo's stomach, fingers desperate and insistent as they trailed down to once again grab his dick.

 

“God, Kurapika…” He moaned, leaning into the omegas touch, rumbling when Kurapika leaned forward to lick at Chrollo’s chest and collarbones.

 

He could hear Kurapika's harsh pants, the omega was trembling but it still continued to lick and bite into his flesh, and Chrollo was tempted to just let Kurapika do as he pleases.

 

But Chrollo wanted to see Kurapika moaning beneath him.

 

“Alpha…” Kurapika whined throatily, making Chrollo freeze before he quickly flipped the omega onto its back and braced himself over it. Kurapika moaned, legs wrapping around Chrollo's hips, hands finding purchase in raven hair, eyes burning and pleading. Chrollo inhaled and exhaled deeply, closing his eyes and leaning down to rest his forehead in the crook of the omegas sweet smelling neck.

 

He had to calm down. He needed to control himself.

 

He opened his eyes, taking in the thin neck of the omega before he pressed soft kisses to its scent glands, making it keen.

 

When Chrollo starting licking and trailing his lips across Kurapika's sensitive neck, the omega arched sharply, hands ripping at Chrollo's hair. If anything the pain helped ground Chrollo, helped him remain in control rather than letting his alpha lead. 

 

“Kurapika…” He whispered the name against smooth skin, kissing down the omegas collarbones and to its chest, where he looked up with a heated gaze and rumbled at the desperation in Kurapika's eyes.

 

Finally he put his lips over one of the omegas erect buds, hands gripping its sides so it would sit still long enough for him to give the nipple a harsh suck.

 

The omega whimpered, its thighs clenching tightly around Chrollo as he gently bit its nipple before running his tongue along its chest to the other one and giving it the same treatment. He didn’t try to control the possessive urge he got to mark every inch of skin he could get his lips on.

 

He couldn't get enough of the feeling of the omegas skin beneath his fingers.

 

Chrollo sat back, rumbling in satisfaction as he took in the hickies spread across Kurapika's shoulders and chest. His alpha was urging him to sink his teeth into the omegas neck, to claim it so that no other alpha will dare look twice at Kurapika. 

 

He cleared his mind of the thought, if he dwelled on it to long he might be tempted to just do it. 

 

A needy whine left the omega and Chrollo cupped its cheek while speaking softly to it, and although Kurapika probably couldn't understand most of what he was saying, he still purred and preened at the sound of Chrollo's voice.

 

“It's okay, Love, I'll be sure to make you feel good.” He promised, slipping a hand between the omegas legs. “You're such a good omega, so small and pretty…”

 

Kurapika keened, legs falling apart submissively, releasing a scent that made it hard for Chrollo to keep his scant composure. 

 

He took a moment to calm down before he teased the omegas entrance, wetting his fingers with slick and pushing two straight into Kurapika's twitching warmth.

 

“Nng!” The omega arched, its legs jerking and ass clamping down on Chrollo's fingers. 

 

Chrollo stiffened at the scent Kurapika released. He has _ never  _ felt his alpha so close to his conscious surface than it was right now.

 

He clenched his free hand into the sheets by the omegas hip and took a deep breath, feeling his alpha retreat a little, letting Chrollo have more control.

 

“Good boy.” He rumbled, leaning forward to breathe against Kurapika's neck, his canines sharpen and his mouth tasted a little bitter, like coffee, as his dokueki was secreted. 

 

He rotates his wrist in a circular motion to better prod at the omegas walls, hitting Kurapika’s prostate and rumbling at every keen the actions earned him.

 

“I've barely even started and you're so ready… You're so good for me.”  His voice was low and raspy, the omega finching at the way Chrollo's breath brushed across its skin.

 

He spread his fingers, the omegas walls obediently stretching the way he wanted. 

 

Kurapika moaned sharply, “want…”

 

Chrollo perked when the omega spoke, other omegas he spent a heat with never bothered to make any noise besides moaning and such. Most couldn't, their bonds with their counterparts were too weak.

 

“What, Pika? What is it you want?” He husked lowly, sucking marks into the omegas flesh as he met its needy eyes.

 

“Alpha, cock, please…” 

 

Chrollo shuddered, rubbing a third finger along Kurapika's stretched entrance, slipping it in easily. Yet he still took his time putting it in, enjoying the way the omega whined and clamped down, trying to get him to hurry.

 

Finally he sunk all three fingers in, his other hand stroking Kurapika's trembling thighs. The omega arched and cried out, it’s shaky hands reaching out, searching for Chrollo. 

 

Chrollo rumbled, pressing his chest against Kurapika's so the omega could wrap its arms around his neck.

 

He worked his fingers at a slow pace inside of the omega, focusing more on pushing at its walls than anything else. When an omega is in heat it craves an alphas knot, but Chrollo had to do his best in pleasuring Kurapika without entering him.

 

The omega whined desperately, obviously feeling too hot, Chrollo would have to grab another fan to put next to the bed.

 

Chrollo offered an apologetic yet comforting sound, unlike with ruts, heats could be pretty painful. He nuzzled in close and pressed open mouthed kisses to Kurapika’s scent glands, reveling in the delicious smell as his other hand tugged the omegas cock.

 

Kurapika moaned and whimpered beneath him, his nails digging into Chrollo for support.

 

“You're okay, you're doing so good, my omega…” Chrollo murmured softly, earning a pleased keen.

 

Chrollo could tell that Kurapika was close, omegas in heat were quick to come but were ready to go a good five rounds in a row, depending on its location, health, emotional state, etc…

 

He thrust his fingers in faster, focusing on Kurapika's sweet spot.

 

The omega shifted, pushing at Chrollo, who at first didn't realize that Kurapika was trying to push him away. When he did realize, he leaned back, confused.

 

Kurapika turned over onto his stomach, pressing his chest into mattress and sticking his ass up in the air, presenting himself to Chrollo.

 

Chrollo groaned, his dick throbbed with the urge to enter the omega. It didn't help that Kurapika reached back and spread his ass with his own two hands while giving Chrollo heated, pleading glances. 

 

“You're making this so hard for me…” Chrollo rubbed a loving pattern along one of Kurapika’s thighs before he gently worked in his three fingers again, rumbling as he pressed kisses along the omegas back. Kurapika shuddered beneath him, his muscles twitching with effort of holding himself up, but his omega instincts had him hold the position anyways.

 

Chrollo really couldn’t help himself when he removed his fingers and brought his dick to the omegas ass, growling as he rubbed himself between Kurapika’s ass cheeks, earning happy mewls from the omega. He was careful to not lose composure as he rocked his hips, enjoying the feeling of Kurapika’s slick coating his cock. 

 

He slid his thumbs between the wet cheeks and spread the omegas entrance, barely stopping himself from sinking into that warmth.

 

“You’re so wet.” Chrollo rumbled, squeezing Kurapika’s ass before sliding his hands up his back, gripping blonde hair in a gentle fist as he exposed the omegas nape. The sight made him growl darkly as he lowered himself down onto Kurapika’s back, teeth dragging across the omegas scent glands.

 

Suddenly Kurapika keened, his body going stiff beneath Chrollo as he came before slumping down onto the mattress.

 

Chrollo stayed where he was, braced over the omega, a little put off because he had nearly just marked Kurapika. 

 

He let out a heavy breath and laid down beside the omega when it began whining for his embrace. 

 

Kurapika wasted no time in wrapping warm hands around Chrollo’s cock, making him groan and thrust sharply into the touch. He pulled the omega in tight against his chest, breathing in its scent as its hands moved in time with his hips. They were perfectly in sync, like they were made for each other. 

 

He let out a pleasured grunt when Kurapika gently ran his thumbs over the head of his cock, the omega continued to tease the tip of his dick with one hand, while the other kept up a slow and steady pace on Chrollo’s length. He was startled how well Kurapika could give a handy in his fevered state.

 

“You smell so good.” He rumbled, the omegas pace on his cock quickening with a stronger grip at the praise, the sudden change of pace had Chrollo shuddering. 

 

He watched with hooded eyes as Kurapika pressed his lips to Chrollo's chest, trailing open mouthed kisses down his stomach, licking along the edges of his muscles, before running his tongue just above Chrollo’s pubes.

 

“Kurapika…” He moaned hoarsely, his cock throbbed needily, begging for the omgas attention. 

 

Glazed grey eyes met his as Kurapika finally brought his mouth to Chrollo’s weeping cock, only to lap at his slit, purring at the taste of his precome. Chrollo’s legs twitched at the quick repetitive swipes of the omegas tongue, his hands lightly gripping blonde hair, a shaky rumble working its way out of his throat when Kurapika eagerly leaned into his touch.

 

He was completely enraptured by the look on the omegas face, Kurapika looked so pleased licking his dick, happily purring like it was his favorite candy. It made Chrollo burn hot, his alpha extremely prideful and satisfied at the sight.

 

He was sure to let out a loud pleased rumble when the omega finally took his cock into its mouth, letting it know just how good it was making him feel. His rumbles must have encouraged Kurapika, because he let out a delighted sound, nails digging into Chrollo’s hips as he eagerly bobbed his head.

 

“You’re so good for me, such a considerate, pretty omega.” He praised in a strained voice. Other omegas never bothered to do anything for him, so he was amazed and enthralled when Kurapika began touching him. It must mean that Kurapika and his omega really love him. 

 

The omegas mouth was sloppy on his dick, its teeth occasionally brushing against his length but that only made him shudder in anticipation, made him watch with bated breath and hungry eyes.

 

Just when Chrollo felt like he was going to come, the omega placed shaky hands on his stomach, legs coming up to straddle Chrollo’s waist. It was all so sudden he nearly didn’t flip their positions before Kurapika lowered himself down on his cock.

 

His heart nearly broke when the omega wailed in distress, its scent turning overwhelmingly sorrowful and dejected. Chrollo wasn’t really sure what to do at this point, he couldn’t give Kurapika what he wanted, and his alpha was prompting him even more aggressively to do just that.

 

“Pika, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He spoke softly, bracing himself over the other and nuzzling against its face and neck while releasing a loving, calming scent. “I’m sorry Pika, good omega, pretty omega.” He began saying any praise he could think of, trying to do anything to appease the omegas distress.

 

It took a while, way longer than Chrollo would have liked, for Kurapika to stop sobbing, his heavy, uneven breaths dying down as he fell asleep. 

 

Chrollo was alarmed, he has never dealt with anything like this. He had no clue that omegas reacted that way during their heat…

 

Worriedly, he checked Kurapika’s temperature and breathing before pulling the omega against him and petting its hair gently. Chrollo had a feeling his alpha wasn’t going to let him sleep tonight, not that he would if he could anyways. Tonight he would watch Kurapika, make sure the other was alright throughout the night.

 

\---

 

_ “I’m not affected by omegan pheromones.” Tserriednich suddenly stated, not even looking up as he spoke to Kurapika. The alpha let out a bored sound when Kurapika made no move to speak. “I’ve tried so many things to rile my alpha up, to make it desire something. I’ve raped kids who’ve just presented, fucked dead bodies, cut people open, all sorts of stuff…” _

 

_ Kurapika’s blood ran cold, he swallowed fearfully and kept his gaze glued to the ground as Tserriednich stood from his desk and crouched in front of him. _

 

_ “But there is one thing I haven’t tried…” The alpha gripped Kurapika’s chin, tipping his head to look at the chain wrapped around his neck. “I’ve given my alpha everything in an attempt to get a reaction out of it. What I haven’t done is deny it of something.” _

 

_ He held his breath when fingers trailed down his neck and along his collarbones. _

 

_ “So, you’ll be my waiting game, Kurapika.”  _

 

_ Kurapika finally met Tserriednich’s eyes fearfully, the alpha giving him a bland smile in return. _

 

_ “When you least expect it, I’ll take you for myself. I’ll be all of your firsts.” The alphas eyes and scent darkened. “If I learn that another alpha has been inside you before me… I won’t be too pleased, understand?” _

 

_ When he said nothing, Tserriednich tightened his grip on Kurapika’s throat. “Understand?” _

 

_ “Yes…” Kurapika whined shakily, his omega shrinking in fear beneath his skin. _

 

_ \--- _

 

Kurapika didn’t dare open his eyes, he didn’t want to see Chrollo holding him against his chest. He didn’t want to see the alphas bare skin against his own. Because he knew he wouldn’t be able to get enough of it once he’s seen it. And he was scared of that.

 

He never once thought he would start his heat like that, in fact he had planned on going and getting his suppressants refilled after his shift at the club.

 

Everything was a bit blurry, but he could remember quite a bit, like how the alpha never once took advantage of Kurapika. Chrollo somehow held himself back even when Kurapika was begging for his cock, Chrollo had been able to put up with that for six days, and that made Kurapika’s affection for the alpha swell even more.

 

Chrollo had taken such good care of him, had been so caring and gentle… there was no way Kurapika could ever fall for someone more perfect than the alpha beside him now.

 

His omega urged him to get closer to Chrollo, to snake his way further beneath the heavy arm draped over him. It took every ounce of self control Kurapika had to not listen to his omega, and it didn’t help that there was lingering dregs of his heat influencing him.

 

He froze and held his breath when Chrollo stirred, the arm over him tugged him closer and the alphas nose pressed into his hair, a rumble building up in its chest as it breathed in Kurapika’s scent.

 

Kurapika’s heart pounded in his chest, the skin that touched Chrollo’s tingled, and finally he opened his eyes. He trailed his gaze across the muscled arm, and he shocked himself a little when he brought a hand up to run his fingers along Chrollo’s bicep.

 

Something in him felt oddly at peace as his fingers brushed against Chrollo’s skin.

 

“You’re already awake?”

 

Kurapika once again froze as Chrollo braced himself on an elbow to look down at him. He quickly removed his fingers from Chrollo’s skin and faced the opposite way of the alpha.

 

Chrollo instantly picked up on his reserved behavior.

 

The alpha pulled away and Kurapika tried not to miss its skin against his own.

 

“Kurapika, what are your feelings towards me?” Chrollo asked in a serious tone, looking down at him with intense eyes.

 

Kurapika tensed at the question, wrapping his arms around himself. He loved Chrollo, his omega loved Chrollo’s alpha. He wanted Chrollo to love and care for him, to be there for him and be Kurapika’s shoulder to cry on. Chrollo was the most comforting person Kurapika knew, Gon a close second. Everything about the alpha put Kurapika at ease, everything about Chrollo drew Kurapika in.

 

“I…” He trailed off, not sure how to put how he felt into words. Was he allowed to come out and just say  _ ‘I love you?’ _

 

Kurapika’s secret was out, he didn’t have to hide from Chrollo anymore. Surely that meant he didn’t have to hold his feeling in either.

 

“I love you.” Kurapika started quietly, his back to the alpha, he was scared to face Chrollo. “So much, I really don’t deserve you. You make me feel so much better about myself, when you’re not with me all I can think about is when I will see you next…”

 

He bit his bottom lip, holding in so many others things he could say, things he  _ wanted  _ to say, but he felt that he already said too much.

 

A surprised yelp left him as he was suddenly yanked up and brought into a tight embrace. Chrollo nuzzled against his neck, a deep rumble in his chest that Kurapika could feel against his back.

 

“Ditto.” Chrollo murmured in the crook of his neck, making Kurapika fill with warmth and happiness.

 

Kurapika scoffed, looking back at the alpha with an incredulous glare. “Did you just ditto my confession?” 

 

Kurapika’s heart clenched at Chrollo’s laugh.

 

“I did.” Chrollo says simply, his eyes darkening in lust when Kurapika shifted to straddle him. He purred as large hands gripped his waist, the alphas fingers flexing into his soft omegan flesh.

 

“But I want to hear you say it.” Kurapika spoke in a low, rough tone as he pressed his forehead to Chrollo’s. He was still feeling pretty nervous, but he didn’t want to mess up what he had with Chrollo because he was too scared to express how he felt.

 

Chrollo’s eyes were warm as he pressed a chaste kiss to Kurapika’s lips.

 

“I love you, Kurapika.” Chrollo’s voice was as soft and smooth as silk, and Kurapika could feel his eyes widening as the alphas scent encased him warmly. “I have never felt for another, how I feel for you. You are so very important to me, so much more than anyone else.”

 

Kurapika’s breath stuttered and he could feel his face start to burn, he turned his gaze from Chrollo, feeling embarrassed and exposed. He felt raw, like the most delicate touch would make him bleed and gush out everything he’s kept bottled in.

 

“I never expected to feel this way about anyone.” Chrollo continued, his eyes taking in Kurapika’s flushed cheeks. “I never expected anyone to be able to captivate me so completely, yet you do it so easily. I am so incredibly weak for you, Kurapika.”

 

An embarrassed yet pleased whine slipped out of Kurapika’s throat as he lowered his head, a happy smell of his own interweaving with Chrollo’s.  

 

“What are you so embarrassed for? You’re the one who said you wanted to hear it.” Chrollo teased fondly, arms wrapping around Kurapika when he nuzzled into the alphas neck.

 

“I didn’t think you would go all ‘Romeo’ on me…” He mumbled, his own arms curling around Chrollo’s sides.

 

“I didn’t think my Juliet would be one so easily embarrassed.” The alpha said, tenderly running its fingers through his hair.

 

“Shut up.” Kurapika bit Chrollo’s shoulder. “I am not Juliet.”

 

Chrollo gave him a thoughtful look. 

 

“No, I suppose you are more of a Romeo technically.” The alpha murmured to itself. Kurapika just gave Chrollo a quizzical look before slumping back against him, totally content to snuggle him all day.

 

Well, he would be if his stomach wasn’t barking at him for sustenance.

 

“Hungry.” He grumbled simply.

 

“I noticed.” Chrollo huffed in laughter. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

 

\---

 

“Kurapika, now that you’re clear minded, I think there are a few things that we need to speak about.” Chrollo’s tone with serious as he met his eyes across the table, making Kurapika freeze mid chew, he slowly put down his fork and gave Chrollo his full attention.

 

He felt more than a little anxious about the alphas sudden seriousness.

 

Chrollo must have noticed this, maybe Kurapika was releasing a nervous scent without realizing it, because the alpha offered a small smile.

 

“I want to start with your debt.” Chrollo stated. “What’s your debt from, and how much is it?”

 

Kurapika flinched, glancing down at his plate as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap.

 

“You don’t have to tell me, but I would really appreciate it if you would.” The alpha said gently, releasing a comforting scent.

 

He really should tell Chrollo, the alpha has done and is continuing to do things that help Kurapika so much. 

 

“Well, when I was eleven, my cousin, Pairo, was diagnosed with a rare disease…” Kurapika was already having trouble, his throat tightening, his voice shaking. These were things he never told anyone, his pack members only knew a little of the truth. “His parents ditched him at the hospital, they didn't want to pay for his treatment.”

 

He paused for a moment, recalling his parents reassuring Pairo that they would care for him, pay for his treatments. Pairo had been so happy, he cried.

 

“My parents decided they would pay for his hospital bills, I was so happy when they told me that. But, it only took a couple months for the bills to suck my parents dry…” He clasped his trembling hands together before continuing. “So I-” His throat closed up, and his head hung.

 

Gentle hands squeezed his shoulders and Chrollo released a comforting, worried scent. He didn’t even notice the alpha come up behind him.

 

“I asked for a loan from a shady business, a-and in the end it got my parents killed…” Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut, remembering his mothers scream, the sound of gunshots.

 

“Kurapika…” Chrollo's voice was soft and Kurapika could hear the hesitation in it. The alpha didn't know what to say.

 

He offered Chrollo a wobbly smile, squeezing the hands on his shoulders in his own.

 

“There's not a single day I don't blame myself for their deaths…” Kurapika finished quietly, offering no resistance when Chrollo eased him into a hug.

 

The alpha nuzzled into his neck, scenting him and Kurapika felt tension leave his muscles under Chrollo's ministrations. 

 

“What else?” Kurapika asked, feeling himself calm down.

 

“The rest can wait-”

 

“No, I'm fine.” He insisted, pulling back and giving Chrollo a reassuring look. “What else do you want to know?” 

 

The alpha gave him a doubtful look, but lifted him and settled in the chair before putting Kurapika on his lap.

 

“The bruises that one time…” Chrollo spoke, resting his chin on Kurapika's shoulder. “How did you get them?”

 

Kurapika’s heart rate picked up and he knew that if he lied, Chrollo would definitely sense it. 

 

“I… fell against something…” He said slowly, swallowing when Chrollo let out a disbelieving hum, the alphas scent turning a little worried.

 

“You're not telling the whole truth.” Chrollo wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s stomach and rubbed soothing patterns in to his sides. “I can tell you’re trying to spare me of something, Kurapika.”

 

“I got them from hitting my counter at home… after you pushed me…” 

 

Immediately Chrollo tensed beneath him and Kurapika quickly turned around to straddle him, cupping his cheeks and pressing their lips together.

 

“But it really was all my fault, and-”

 

“How would it be your fault?” Chrollo asked in a small, upset voice. Kurapika frowned, gripping the alphas chin and making it meet his eyes.

 

“Because I didn’t tell you what you wanted, and I got all mouthy on top of that.” Chrollo just gave him an unconvinced look, the guilt in his scent was heavy and it made Kurapika’s omega whine. “Look, that’s in the past, alright? It’s not a big deal, plus... I just want to enjoy spending time with you as myself.” 

 

When it looked like Chrollo might protest, Kurapika pushed his tongue between the alphas lips, hands sliding from its face to grip black hair tightly. It took a moment, but Chrollo’s tongue met his fiercely, making Kurapika purr and grind down in his lap. 

 

He loved Chrollo’s hands on his body, they were so large and held so much power, but they were always so incredibly gentle. A gasp escaped him when those hands grabbed his ass, the briefs he was wearing did little to restrict the alphas touch. 

 

Since he wasn’t really able to pack before coming to Chrollo’s house, he ended up wearing one of Chrollo’s shirts and a pair of his underwear.

 

Chrollo’s fingers slipped under the fabric and ran ticklish touches across Kurapika’s ass cheeks, pulling whimpers and moans from his throat. He jumped when Chrollo suddenly swiped his food off the table, making room to lay Kurapika against cool, black granite. He raised a brow, looking at Chrollo incredulously despite his arousal.

 

“Did you just throw my breakfast on the floor?” 

 

The alpha growled, standing between Kurapika's legs and pulling off his underwear. 

 

“Technically, I didn't throw it.” Chrollo husked beneath Kurapika's ear, he shivered at the alphas tone.

 

He purred when Chrollo eased him out of his shirt, leaving him completely naked and exposed to the chilly air. He loved the hungry look in the alphas eyes, he loved the way Chrollo's burning gaze raked over his body, he loved the way the air filled with Chrollo's aroused scent. 

 

His omega felt proud that it could get an alpha of Chrollo's caliber to behave like this.

 

Kurapika reached up and grabbed handfuls of black hair again, pulling Chrollo down into a searing kiss. It was so much easier to kiss Chrollo like this without his mask. He wrapped his legs around Chrollo's waist, running his hands down the alphas neck and along its clothed chest. The shirt had to go.

 

He let his fingers barely graze Chrollo's sides as they traveled to the bottom of the alphas shirt, teasing the strip skin exposed just beneath the hem. He purred when Chrollo shivered as he brushed his fingers across his lower back before he gently peeled the shirt off, letting his nails drag across the alphas back the entire way up to its shoulders.

 

Kurapika couldn’t keep the amazement off his face as Chrollo’s grabbed the hem of his shirt, raising his arms to tug it over his head. He blushed hotly as Chrollo smirked at him when he caught Kurapika ogling him.

 

“Like what you see?” Chrollo teased in a deep, silky tone, once again lowering himself down over Kurapika.

 

“How couldn’t I…?” Kurapika grumbled, glancing away for a moment, gasping when lips brushed over his scent glands, the gasp quickly turning into a high pitched moan when those lips were replaced with teeth. “Chrollo!”

 

He could feel Chrollo’s smirk against his skin as teasing bites trailed over his collarbones and down to his nipples.

 

“I love when you call my name.” The alpha murmured against his skin, eyes dark with lust as he met Kurapika’s. 

 

And Kurapika was about to open his mouth to say his name again, when Chrollo’s phone began ringing.

 

For a long moment they were frozen and silent, before Chrollo pulled away with a curse, ripping his phone from his back pocket and bringing it to his ear. 

 

“This better be important.” 

 

The annoyance in Chrollo’s tone made Kurapika’s heart race, he was happy that Chrollo was mad over them being interrupted. He could hear someone on the other line but couldn’t make out what they were saying, whatever it was made Chrollo sigh.

 

“I’ll be there in a bit, prepare something to eat.” Chrollo huffed into the phone, walking out of the room and leaving Kurapika alone, naked, and on the table. He was about to get really pissed off about Chrollo ditching without saying anything, before the alpha came back in with Kurapika’s leggings. 

 

Kurapika gave the man a flat look. “Seriously?”

 

Chrollo looked confused, offering him the clothing hesitantly. “I washed them-”

 

“You had my clothes this entire time, and you had me wear that?” Kurapika scoffed, gesturing to Chrollo’s briefs on the floor.

 

The alpha looked to where he was pointing, before looking back up at Kurapika with a smirk. “You were so sexy, I couldn’t resist.”

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika watched the passing cars and buildings, his cheek resting against the car door. He allowed his mind to wander as he half heartedly listened to the radio, his heart rate a little quick just from the fact that he was in Chrollo’s car with said man. It was still difficult to grasp that he was with Chrollo, without a mask hiding his face, without scent blockers covering his scent.

 

It felt amazing, being with Chrollo as himself, all that stress of keeping everything hidden was gone and replaced with happiness that he was finally free.

 

He jumped when Chrollo gently grabbed his hand, his heart stuttering when the alpha gave him a soft smile and hand squeeze before turning his gaze back to the road. Kurapika flushed as he looked down at their entwined fingers, his insides felt oddly warm at the sight. He wasn’t used to this, and he figured he better get used to it if it felt like he was going to have a heart attack just from holding hands. 

 

\---

 

Chrollo loved seeing Kurapika’s face heat up with a blush. He loved that it didn’t take much to get the other secretly flustered, the omega always avoided looking his way when it flushed red. He watched Kurapika from the corner of his eye as he led him into his office building by hand. Chrollo had no plans of letting the omegas hand go anytime soon. 

 

“Are you seriously going to hold my hand in front of everyone?” Kurapika muttered the question, even more flustered as they stepped into the elevator, a more confined space with just the two of them. 

 

“I seriously am.” His alpha was excited to introduce the omega to his pack, but it was also being territorial, wanting to show all other alphas that Kurapika was  _ his. _

 

He's not sure what gave him away when Kurapika gave him a wary look.

 

“No, we are not-” 

 

Chrollo pressed up close against the omega, caging it in against the wall of the elevator. He assumed that the rest of Kurapika’s sentence was going to be something like ‘doing anything in the elevator.’ 

 

He loved how small the blonde was, he loved the way Kurapika looked up at him with eyes full anticipation that would linger on Chrollo's mouth, waiting for a kiss. Who was he to deny the omega?

 

A rumble rattled in his chest as brought his lips to Kurapika's, lips moving softly against each other as his hands slipped down the omegas sides to grab and squeeze at its waist. He growled in appreciation when fingers trailed up his abdomen, over his chest, and slid into his hair to tug him closer. Kurapika pulled away for a moment and Chrollo just watched with dark eyes as the blonde sat on the bar attached to the side of the elevator.

 

Chrollo stepped between spread legs, nipping at the omegas neck when those slim legs wrapped themselves around his waist. 

 

He heard the elevator ding, announcing they were at their desired floor. Kurapika jumped, trying to pull away but Chrollo held him gently as he sucked a mark in a very visible place on his neck, loving the moan it earned him, before letting the omega go just in time for the doors to open.

 

He grabbed Kurapika's hand again, a smirk on his face when the other whined in embarrassment. 

 

The looks on his spiders faces were priceless, they watched silently as Chrollo led Kurapika, who was hiding his face with his other hand, across the room and to his desk, where he sat in his chair and pulled Kurapika into his lap.

 

Kurapika quickly shifted in his lap, turning to straddle him and hide his face in Chrollo's neck.

 

“Boss… is that…?” Uvogin was the first to speak, pointing at Kurapika as he glanced around the room and realized he wasn't the only one who was confused. 

 

“I take it everything went smoothly?” Machi asked, carrying in a plate with eggs and bacon and setting it on his desk.

 

“Mostly, yes.” Chrollo spoke as though he wasn't in a room full of confused pack members with an omega on his lap. “It was rather difficult holding myself back.”

 

“I'm sure it was, but it looks like you managed fine.” Pakunoda said with a smile, she was incredibly happy to see her boss with someone he loved. She always thought Chrollo needed a mate, and she thinks he found the perfect one.

 

“Yes, I enjoyed myself.” Chrollo smiled as he brushed his forefinger in a circle pattern over Kurapika's nape, making the omega shiver in his lap.

 

“Is that Kurta?” Shalnark took a small step closer, leaning over a bit in an attempt to better see the person on Chrollo's lap.

 

“But Kurta is a beta?” Phinks said in a quizzical tone.

 

Kurapika squeezed Chrollo's shirt between shaky fists, his scent turning super anxious as he whined into Chrollo's neck.

 

Chrollo wanted to slap himself, here he is feeling all content that Kurapika was with him, when the omega was anxious as hell because Chrollo was basically forcing it to reveal its hidden identity. 

 

He let out a comforting scent, Chrollo just wanted the omega to meet his pack.

 

“I'm sorry, Kurapika, I should have had you stay at home.” He spoke softly into Kurapika's ear, petting blonde hair.

 

He was a little confused when Kurapika suddenly tensed. 

 

“Can someone explain what's happening?” Nobunaga asked, walking forward until he was right in front of Chrollo's desk. “Boss, that's Kurta, ain't it?”

 

Chrollo frowned at Nobunaga's abruptness, and it didn't really make him happy when Kurapika became more anxious.

 

Before he could say anything, Pakunoda placed a hand on Nobunaga's shoulder, easing him back with a firm grip.

 

“Calm down and give them time to explain.” Her voice was stern yet soft.

 

“Yeah, let's all just take a seat.” Shalnark said in a cheery, casual tone.

 

Kurapika shifted, raising his head to meet Chrollo's eyes as the spiders settled in and watched them with expectant eyes.

 

“I really want them to know you.” He said gently, cupping the omegas cheeks and caressing his thumb below its eye. “They're my pack, I want them to be yours as well.”

 

Chrollo held his breath as he stared down into hesitant grey eyes, before Kurapika stood from his lap and slowly turned to look at the spiders.

 

And Chrollo had hope that his spiders would handle this calmly, peacefully. But, of course that was too good to be true.

 

“What the fuck!?” Uvogin roared, whipping around to point at Machi. “You totally knew, you're a cheater! I ain't paying you shit!”

 

“Wait, so Kurta is an omega?” Shalnark said quietly, looking thoughtful, probably thinking back to remember if anything ever hinted at the fact.

 

“So, about the bet, there's no winner, right?” Shizuku asked. “Because isn't he both Kurta and the club omega?” 

 

Phinks and Uvogin both stepped forward to smell Kurapika, to try and place two and two together, but Chrollo quickly stepped in front of them, his scent flaring in warning. He knew his spiders didn't have bad intentions, but his alpha was still in a raw sort of state, extra cautious of others being around his omega.

 

“How much was the pool?” Chrollo looked down in surprise when Kurapika suddenly peeked out from behind his back.

 

“We all put in two grand.” Feitan answered, instinctually attracted to the other omega. 

 

Feitan wasn't much of a people person, so it pleased Chrollo to see the black haired omega warming up to Kurapika.

 

“Kurapika, why don't you eat instead of paying attention to all these idiot alphas.” Machi walked around him and gently led Kurapika to sit in Chrollo's chair.

 

“Thank you.” Kurapika smiled, Chrollo's heart warming at the sight. As much as he wanted to sit around and be sappy all day with his pack and Kurapika, there was business to be discussed. 

 

He gestured for everyone to take a seat again while Kurapika ate, Chrollo always kept an eye on him though, paying attention to both his spiders and the omega.

 

“Let me see it.” His tone was dark as he sat beside Shalnark, the other alpha grabbing it laptop and pulling up a tab before handing it to Chrollo.

 

He nearly growled at what he saw on the screen.

 

Omegas chained to floor inside cages, obviously in heat and confused and distressed, not understanding what was happening. It made Chrollo's alpha snarl, his alpha wanted to take those omegas far from that horrible place.

 

His brows furrowed when he thought of Kurapika being stuck in a place like that. The omega working at the club was already enough to piss him off, but imagining Kurapika trapped in one of those cages made Chrollo downright  _ murderous.  _

 

“This is the only omega heat cage club in the city, recently established, and like last time, owned by Tserriednich.” Shalnark explained.

 

And that's when it hit him.

 

Kurapika owed Tserriednich.

 

Tserriednich owned a heat cage club for a couple years before Chrollo shut it down. 

 

Chrollo slowly looked from the computer screen, to where Kurapika was eating while talking with Machi and Feitan.

 

\--- 

 

_ Kurapika whined as he curled in on himself, covering his ears as screams and gunshots filled the air. His omega was distressed and panicking so much he felt sick. _

 

_ His stomach lurched at sharp scent of blood and he peeked up, only briefly, and screamed when he stared straight into the emotionless eyes of a dead alpha.  _

 

_ His eyes widened and his breath quickened as he scrambled as far away as he could on the chain, choking himself as he tried to avoid the growing puddle of blood.  _

 

_ He didn't even notice when the door to his cage was threw open, but when hands gently grabbed his shoulders and unlocked the chain from his neck, he eagerly pushed himself into the alphas body. Kurapika climbed into the alphas lap, desperately clinging to its shoulders as he breathed in the comforting scent it was releasing. _

 

_ Kurapika felt his eyes begin to droop, his omega wanted to sleep and stay safe with this alpha and just forget about the scent of blood, the sound of people screaming. _

 

_ The alpha cooed into his ear, petting his head and down his back as it carried him out of the building.  _

 

_ He hugged its neck, tiredly resting his head on its shoulder. _

 

_ “Is he the last one?” a voice spoke, though Kurapika didn't pay attention to it. _

 

_ “Yes, he nearly strangled himself to death on his chain.” The alpha holding him spoke, its scent sad and angry, making Kurapika whine and offer comforting licks to its neck. _

 

_ “Looks like he likes you.” The other person mused. _

 

_ “He's in heat, he'll like any gentle alpha.” The alpha said blandly in an uncaring tone, but it couldn't hide the affection in its scent as it pat Kurapika's back. _

 

_ “We'll take it from here.” A new voice spoke as hands grabbed his sides, trying to pull him from the alpha. _

 

_ Kurapika wailed, clinging with all his strength to the alpha. _

 

_ The alphas scent turned lamentable as Kurapika's grip finally gave out and he was carried away.  _

 

_ He was put in another cage, much smaller and in the back of a truck before he could even look up. _

 

_ He was never able to see the alphas face. _

 

_ \---  _

 

_ Chrollo tuned out the sounds of screams, ignored the smell of blood and scared omegas. He wasn't going to be able to work as effectively if he let what was going on bother him, so he calmly killed alphas and released omegas, his spiders doing the same. He had Machi and Feitan escort the panicked omegas outside, where the authorities were waiting to take them to shelters. _

 

_ He was pretty certain they had gotten all the omegas when he heard a gut wrenching scream, he quickly ran over to the source of overwhelming distress. _

 

_ Chrollo's alpha was panicked itself, desperately throwing the door to the cage open, heart hurting when he saw an omega choking itself from tugging against his chains. The poor thing was so frightened it didn't even realize Chrollo reached into the cage until he held it still and unlocked the chain. _

 

_ The omega immediately threw itself at him instead of trying to race passed him like all the others did. _

 

_ He unconsciously whispered soothing words into its ear as it clung to him, shaking and nuzzling into his neck. _

 

_ He pet it while exuding a comforting scent as he stepped out of the dark building, when he got them outside he felt the omega relax against him. _

 

_ A wave of relief swept through him when the small omega rested its head on his shoulder, its scent clearing of its fear and distress. _

 

_ “Is he the last one?” Machi asked, arching a brow in surprise at the omega clinging to him, at the way Chrollo held it closer to himself. _

 

_ “Yes, he nearly strangled himself to death on his chain.” His voice a little tight with anger when he recalled the way the omega was gasping for breath, clawing at the floor as it tried to escape. _

 

_ Machi almost had a look of wonder when Chrollo pat the omegas back with a warm smell. _

 

_ “Looks like he likes you.” She said with a happy look. _

 

_ Chrollo frowned and tried to brush away the affection he felt growing for the boy, he knew this would most likely be the last time he would see the omega, he shouldn't be getting attached.   _

 

_ “He's in heat, he'll like any gentle alpha.” Chrollo said dismissively. _

 

_ “We'll take it from here.” Chrollo frowned at the other alpha, reluctance filling him as it grabbed the omega. His heart clenched at the heart broken wail from the omega as it was taken away. _

 

_ He was never able to see the omegas face. _

 

_ \---  _

 

Kurapika looked up when Chrollo approached him, the alphas scent was oddly empty. 

 

“Kurapika, how long have you been working in the club?” Kurapika furrowed his brows at the sudden question, feeling uncomfortable and put on the spot when everyone looked at him.

 

“A couple years…” He gave Chrollo a nervous look.

 

“What did you do before that?” The alpha asked, Kurapika could tell from the look on Chrollo's face that he was onto something.

 

Kurapika kept his face and scent neutral despite the way his omega whined when it recalled the past. “I didn't work anywhere previous to the club.”

 

“I didn't ask about a previous job, I asked what you did before you worked at the club.” Chrollo's tone wasn't angry or anything, it just made Kurapika feel like he was being interrogated. It reminded him of all the times before when the alpha would ask a question to try and get Kurapika to admit to a suspicion of Chrollo's.

 

He frowned, he definitely didn't feel comfortable talking about this here in a room full of people he knew, but wasn't necessarily close to.

 

Kurapika just shrugged, not knowing what to say.

 

“Kurapika. I want to know.” Chrollo insisted firmly. Kurapika felt irritation flash through him and he glared at the alpha.

 

“What, just because you know that I'm an omega you think you're the boss of me?” He growled, earning a surprised look from Chrollo. “I don't have to tell you anything!”

 

“I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I just don't see what the big deal is-”

 

Kurapika stood from the chair, making it fall to the floor as he stomped over to Chrollo to jab an angry finger at his chest. “The  _ big deal  _ is that you spend one heat with me, and all of a sudden you think you're my alpha!”

 

Everyone's scents turned uncomfortable when Chrollo’s scent turned a little angry. Once the words left Kurapika's mouth, he knew he probably shouldn't have said them, but Chrollo suddenly started acting all bossy, and it made Kurapika feel low. Like the other thought of him as just an omega and not a person with a will.

 

“What are you implying? Did you not mean it when you said you loved me?” Chrollo asked darkly, stepping into his space and making Kurapika nearly take a step back, but he planted his feet and stood his ground.

 

“I did mean it! But that doesn't mean I'm going to become your obedient, little omega!” Kurapika yelled, glaring at the ground and trying to swallow down the emotions that were threatening to bubble up. “I don't like feeling like a  _ thing,  _ Chrollo! I don't want to talk about that right now, and I wish you'd respect that!”

 

Chrollo immediately deflated, a guilty look on his face.

 

“I'm going home.” Kurapika muttered, pushing passed the alpha, gulping when it grabbed his arm. “Can I please go home?”

 

Chrollo faltered at his small voice, and he let go of his arm. “Let me drive you.” He offered softly. 

 

“No thanks, I want to walk and think about things.” Kurapika murmured, taking quick steps to the elevator and hitting the button to get to the first floor.

 

\--- 

 

Kurapika hesitated at the door to his shop, something didn't feel right, he brushed it off as his omega being used to Chrollo's house and walked inside.

 

He immediately regretted that decision.

 

“Hello, Kurapika, you've been gone for awhile.” 

 

Kurapika quickly whipped around, only to come face to face with a huge alpha. Horror and despair filled him as his head dropped, giving up and accepting his fate.

 

“You know, waiting really was a good idea, I can't wait to tear you open.” Tserriednich whispered into his ear as he pressed up behind Kurapika, his hands wrapping around his throat. “I think I'm pretty excited, how about you?”

 

Kurapika managed to snarl despite his fear, mustering a glare. “Never.”

 

Tserriednich only smiled darkly at his response before nodding to the other alpha, and before Kurapika even knew it was coming, a hard fist connected with his temple.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Haha where my nipple cr(ew) at 

I hope u guys werent expecting me to write a shit ton of smut, cuz like yikes im all sexed out, like i feel like all i write is smut now o,o its getting way to repetitive and hard to write XD 

Okay so, people can build a relationship with their own omega/beta/alpha, most dont really  _ feel  _ their counterparts(betas)

Most omegas and alphas think getting closer to their counterpart results in letting the omega/alpha start to have more control

They treat the relationship as a weakness, However, it is the opposite,

Chrollo's case: he’s built up a strong relationship of respect with his alpha, he kinda showed his alpha who is boss

My M key broke cuz my fatass cat sat on my keyboard when i was typing cuz i wasnt paying attention to her ;-;

Fucking awkwardly walks in and drops a bag of drama 

My inspiration and motivation for writing is currently at like 2%, im sorry for how long it is taking me to update :( i still try to write like a thousand or so words daily

Not beta read cuz i wanted to post it quicker

HAPPY EASTER

Lemme know if theres any mistakes that stick out a bunch and mess with the flow :^)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fox and the phone
> 
> As many of you have probably suspected, this chapter contains violence

 

Now  _ this _ was a feeling Kurapika was familiar with, the extra weight around his neck dragging him down low to the ground and forcing him into a submissive position. He hated the way the metal pinched and rubbed at his nape, getting tangled in his hair and tearing out blonde strands. 

 

It was a feeling Kurapika was not fond of, he hated the way it made him look weak and broken—like he had become nothing but a  _ thing.  _ A thing that had no reason to wear anything but a chain.

 

“You know what would make this even more fun?” Tserriednich asked in an amused tone, standing just to the right of Kurapika while he recorded his naked form. When Kurapika grits his teeth in defiance, obviously not going to give the alpha the satisfaction of talking back, Tserriednich kicked him in the ribs. 

 

“Kurapika, you know how things work around here.” Tserriednich crouches beside him, grabbing him by his hair and forcing Kurapika to look into his angry eyes, the phone camera now focused on his face. “Getting spoiled by one alpha does not change what you are, Kurapika. You are still nothing but a useless omega.”

 

Kurapika pressed his lips together, glaring at Tserriednich and spitting right onto his face. 

 

The alpha froze, its face going blank, before its heel smashed into his face, grinding his head into the ground. 

 

“As much as anyone will tell you that you are not a useless omega, it will never be true. Do you know why?” Kurapika already knew why. “Because you work at a club for money, Kurapika. Because no other place will hire you—you think you can live forever as a beta using scent blockers as long as know one knows your name? You know you can’t. You  _ know  _ you can’t be anything but an omega.”

 

Kurapika squeezed his eyes shut. His chest hurt more at the words than the foot on his face. 

 

“ _ Now,  _ I am going to ask again, feel free to say you don’t know.” The alpha crouched down, foot still on Kurapika’s face and phone still recording. “Do you know what would make this more fun?”

 

“Watching you  _ burn in hell _ .” Kurapika growled out, already bracing himself for the kick against his side so it wouldn’t hurt as much.

 

“You sure have gotten cocky…” Tserriednich stepped away, his voice trailing off with something that sounded like disappointment. But Kurapika knew how the alpha was, he enjoyed breaking his toys more than he enjoyed receiving broken toys. 

 

Kurapika felt a small amount of relief course through him when the alpha sat at its desk, leaving a good six feet between them. 

 

“Chrollo Lucilfer.”

 

Kurapika stiffened but was quick to relax again, he should not show any sign of recognition. They saw each other at the club, they knew each other… but how well?

 

“I think I’ll send him this video, it'll make this all more fun—what do you think?” Tserriednich turned his phone to face him, the video was of the last couple of minutes events. 

 

“Your funeral.” 

 

Something had clicked in Kurapika’s head at this point. He had woken up without his clothes, they most likely were in another room. His phone was in his pants and if he’s lucky enough, the people who stripped him might not have noticed it. Kurapika had been suspicious of the phone from the start, so he brought it in to have it searched for a tracker. And there was one.

 

Hope fluttered in Kurapika’s chest. 

 

Chrollo probably doesn’t know that he had been taken by Tserriednich, but if Tserriednich sent that video… the first thing Chrollo would do is probably check the location of his phone!

 

“You look mighty happy for someone in this kind of situation.” Tserriednich drawled, showing Kurapika the screen as he sent the video and holding up another phone with his other hand. “I had the tracker removed and placed in your shop, that should be a decent detour for him.”

 

Kurapika glanced around the room, it looked nothing like his place and Chrollo knows what his place looks like, both upstairs and downstairs. Chrollo would be able to tell that much from the video, so Kurapika crossed off the possibility of Chrollo searching his home.

 

But he also knew every inch of Tserriednich’s office building and house. He was in neither of them right now. 

 

His hope was dwindling and quickly being replaced with despair. He really could see no way out of this situation. But he would not give up, he would fight tooth and claw to the very last moment.

 

\---

 

“I’m starting to think he doesn’t care much for you.” Tserriednich drawled, his face bored but Kurapika could see annoyance flashing in the alphas eyes. “He hasn’t said anything back for hours now. What do you think?”

 

“I think you’re a dead man.” 

 

Tserriednich just looked at him blankly for a moment. 

 

“Do you really think so?” The alpha spoke in a conversational tone, turning its gaze back to the phone screen. “He didn’t even mark you when you were in heat, if he loved you, he would have marked you.”

 

Kurapika pulled his knees closer to his chest, he knew those words were untrue, but they still made him anxious and doubtful. 

 

“He was respecting me as a person with a will,” Kurapika muttered. He looked up at the ceiling. His neck was so sore and tired from the weight of the chain, but he refused to lay on the ground to rest.

 

“Or maybe he realized how tiresome it is to care for a disobedient omega. Maybe he realized you aren’t as great as he thought you were.” Tserriednich countered calmly. “Maybe he’s with another omega right now—a soft, sweet, obedient omega. After all, who would choose an omega like you?”

 

His omega whined lowly at the words, depressed at the thought of Chrollo with another omega. 

 

\---

 

Tserriednich sighed dramatically, flopping back in his chair and sighing again. 

 

“This is so boring.” He cast Kurapika a glance. “You’re so boring.” The alpha spun in his chair a few times before its head dropped against its desk with yet another sigh.

 

Kurapika was slowly slinking down the wall, his body beginning to give in to the weight of the chains, his eyes felt heavy but he refused to sleep. He shook his head and fixed his gaze on the floor, taking to counting all the spots and cracks littering the floor.

 

There was a knock on the door and Tserriednich lazily muttered for the person to come in.

 

Kurapika felt himself cower as the large man who had struck him before stepped in. 

 

“I have brought what you requested, sir.” The alpha announced in a deep voice. Tserriednich sat up and held out a hand, waggling his fingers impatiently until the other alpha placed a vial in his hand and a box on his desk.

 

“About time.” Tserriednich remarked, setting the vial down and opening the box and sifting through its contents. 

 

It’s been a while since Kurapika has been at the mercy of Tserriednich’s hands, but he still remembered how it went down every time. Tserriednich never kept his  _ things  _ on him, they were always delivered to him in a plain brown box with a vial. 

 

Kurapika felt horrified at what was about to happen, but it was nothing that he hadn’t been through before. He was horrified, yes, but scared? Not a bit, his body was used to Tserriednich’s horrible play time.

 

The big alpha went to leave, but Tserriednich stopped it and handed it his phone.  

 

“Start recording when I tell you to do so. Stand in that corner and do not say a word.” Tserriednich’s voice was suddenly dark and demanding, like it often got when he received his box. 

 

Despair filtered into Kurapika’s scent and it made Tserriednich smile in excitement. The most disturbing thing about the smile was that it was all man and no alpha. 

 

The sadistic alpha slipped on some gloves and grabbed the vial.

 

“Start recording.”

 

Kurapika didn’t let himself tense up as Tserriednich approached him. His omega cried in fear as he watched familiar black boots walk across the floor. He forced himself into an uncaring, calm facade. 

 

“You already know,” the alpha started, crouching by Kurapika and holding the vial in front of his face, “but for the sake of Chrollo’s entertainment, play along.” The threat was accompanied by a fist gripping his hair and yanking his head up, Kurapika merely offered the alpha a passive, unconcerned look.

 

It earned him a harsh slap that he saw coming from miles away.

 

“Putting on a tough act for your  _ boyfriend _ , are we now?” Tserriednich sneered. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

 

The statement was left hanging and Kurapika knew that Tserriednich was waiting for him to say something. 

 

“Die.” Kurapika offered suggestively, giving a shrug. His omega felt betrayed at his actions, alarmed and thinking that Kurapika was intentionally trying to get them beat, which was exactly what he was trying to do.

 

Tserriednich huffed in amusement before tugging on the chain and slamming Kurapika’s head into the ground. 

 

He tried to hold in the pained groan but it slipped between his teeth, and the alpha above let out a triumphant sound.

 

“Breaking already?” The man taunted, nudging Kurapika with his boot. Kurapika’s heart was hammering with despair but he snarled and shoved the foot away.

 

“Not in your dreams.” He spat out, pushing himself back up and against the wall, ready for the alphas next assault.

 

“That’s more like the Kurapika I remember.” Tserriednich spoke with perverse affection, cupping Kurapika’s cheek before giving him another neck-wrenching slap. He was given no time to recover before a fist connected with his stomach, stealing his air and making him slump forward. He just barely managed to catch himself, he took a deep breath, his eyes watering from the pain, and pushed himself back up into a sitting position. Ready for more, Kurapika gave the alpha a look that said, ‘ _ Bring it on, give me your worst.’ _

 

“I really do love your eyes.” Tserriednich stated, walking back to the desk and pulling a riding crop from the box. Kurapika’s eyes slowly slid shut, his omega cowering deep inside of him, and he did something he doesn’t do often. He reached out mentally and offered his omega comfort. He tried not to acknowledge his omega. Ever. 

 

His omega was happy for the warmth he offered, but it didn’t help the fear it felt. 

 

There was nothing he could do about that, the fear he hadn’t felt earlier began to tickle at the back of his mind.

 

“You are my favorite, Kurapika, truly.” The alpha continued, stroking the crop down his cheek and beneath his chin.

 

“That means absolutely  _ nothing _ to me.” Kurapika spoke lowly, the words laced with venom.

 

He heard more than saw the crop cut through the air and catch him right beneath his left eye. It burned and the swelling was immediate, he didn’t even try to open his eye and he let the tears trail down his cheeks as he glared at the alpha.

 

The next strike came quick, hitting along his jawline. He wasn’t even able to look up before he was kicked to the ground, his back and ass exposed. The horror he felt wasn’t for what was about to happen next as much as it was for the fact that  _ Chrollo  _ would see this.

 

“Wait.” He did not shout, he did not demand, and Tserriednich paused, looking surprised. “Anything but this.” Kurapika glanced back and knew it was a futile attempt, he probably just made the alpha more excited to do this.

 

“What’s wrong? You don’t want Chrollo seeing you like this?” 

 

Kurapika could only give the alpha a dark glare before Tserriednich pulled his arm back.

 

\---

 

Kurapika nearly didn’t use the blanket given to him out of pure spite, but he longed to be covered, he hated this obscene exposure. 

 

Even with him secured by chain, Kurapika had been forced into a cage with only a water dish. If he wanted food he had to beg. The last time he was in one of these cages, it took him over a week before he broke and begged for food. He had been fifteen then, this time round he had no intention of breaking.

 

“Oh dear, you poor thing... all black and blue, and yet you were stubborn to the very end.” Kurapika jolted at the new voice and he was quick to smell the air. Omega.

 

The man that crouched in front of his cage did not look like an omega, in fact his build was rather alphan. He wore a dress shirt and simple black pants, and Kurapika’s nose wrinkled when he took in the pink and blue tie that matched the odd tattoos beneath yellow eyes.

 

When the man brought a hand forward, Kurapika inched back a bit, before he froze and his eyes went wide. 

 

“You must be hungry. You will have to eat quick or it will be my ass on the line~” The odd omega gently placed a bag of fast food between the bars before settling down and looking Kurapika over. “I can see why he likes you.”

 

Kurapika arched a brow at the man, warily grabbing the bag before he shrugged and scarfed down nearly all the fries in one bite.

 

He figured the omega must be talking about Tserriednich.

 

“You and Chrollo really suit each other, it makes me rather sad.”

 

Kurapika froze mid-bite, looking up slowly from his burger and meeting playful eyes. The omega only smiled and brought out its phone to snap a quick picture of him. The grin remained on the man's face as his phone began buzzing instantly.

 

“Wow, he really does care for you. He never calls me.” The omega waved its phone at Kurapika, displaying the name Chrollo at the top and Kurapika faltered at the heart emoji placed beside the name. “Now, don’t say anything and just eat. If you mess this up I won’t feed or help you anymore.”

 

He just nodded, eyes still fixed on Chrollo’s name.

 

The man made a point of showing Kurapika that he put the call on speaker.

 

“Hello~” The other omega spoke happily, like a young girl speaking to her crush.

 

“ _ Hisoka.”  _ Chrollo’s voice was dark, and laced with the feeling of death. Kurapika almost thought the alpha would come through the screen and kill the wily omega. “ _ Tell me where you are.” _

 

The omega, Hisoka, made a thoughtful noise, putting a finger to his chin before clicking his tongue. “No, not yet at least. I’m still having fun~” He shot Kurapika a warning glance when he came closer at the sound of Chrollo’s voice.

 

“ _ Hisoka.”  _ If Kurapika thought Chrollo’s voice was murderous before—

 

Hisoka’s eyes lit up. He shifted a bit on the ground and Kurapika jerked back when he realized the omega was popping a boner.

 

“It really turns me on when you say my name like that.” The perverse omega purred into the phone, making Kurapika draw back further. He felt a spike of anger that this other omega was coming onto Chrollo right in front of him. And just after saying him and Chrollo suited each other no less!

 

“ _ Are you still near him?”  _ Chrollo asked, and Kurapika felt a little triumphant at the way he ignored Hisoka’s flirtatious sentence.

 

“Maybe, maybe not~” Hisoka smiled sharply. “It turns me on even more when you ignore me.”

 

“ _ Let me talk to him. _ ”

 

Hisoka hummed, leaning back on a hand and looking at Kurapika, who was trying his best not to look too hopeful because he got the feeling that if he did, the omega wouldn’t let him speak with Chrollo.

 

“What’s in it for me?” Hisoka’s voice turned serious, making Kurapika extra wary.

 

“ _ What do you want?” _   Chrollo asked, his voice deep and demanding.

 

“Let’s see~” Hisoka brought a finger to his chin again even though it was obvious he already knew exactly what he wanted. “If you answer my next three calls, I’ll let you speak with him.”

 

“ _ And?” _   Chrollo must have known there was more even when there was no indication from Hisoka that there was. 

 

Kurapika bared his teeth when the omega in front of him gave him a heated look that rubbed Kurapika the wrong way. 

 

“If you spend a rut with me, I’ll hand deliver him to you.” Before he could stop himself Kurapika was lunging forward, gripping the bars in his fists and holding in his growls and hisses. He would not alert Chrollo that he was here, he needed this indecent fox on his side. “And if he wants, your little omega can join in on the fun, he really is quite cute~”

 

Chrollo growled lowly on the other line, voicing the displeasure and anger Kurapika felt.

 

“ _ That will never happen. Put him on the phone, when you call I will answer.”  _ Chrollo’s voice was dark and angry, honestly Kurapika almost felt scared for the other omega. “ _ Only three times.” _

 

Hisoka looked incredibly pleased despite being rejected moments before and he handed Kurapika the phone, motioning for him to keep it on speaker. 

 

Kurapika’s hands shook while he looked down at the phone and he really didn’t know what to say, how to even begin talking to Chrollo, and he didn’t have to. Somehow the alpha knew that Kurapika was there.

 

“ _ Kurapika…”   _ His name was just a whisper, spoken so softly, so vulnerably.

 

“Chrollo…” He choked the name out, tears suddenly stinging his eyes and before he knew it, he was sobbing. He hated it, he hated feeling this weak.

 

“ _ Kurapika, I’m coming for you as fast as I can.”  _ Chrollo breathed out. Kurapika appreciated how he didn’t ask if he was okay, because honestly, he wasn’t and Chrollo knew, he had seen the videos.

 

He cried harder and he felt angry at himself, with all this sobbing he could hardly talk, and he desperately wanted to tell Chrollo how much he loved him, how much he wanted to see him and be with him rather than in this cage.

 

“ _ Gods, Kurapika, I am so sorry…” _

 

Kurapika shook his head aggressively. “N-No.” He heaved in a breath. “This i-isn’t your fault.”

 

The alpha went silent, obviously disagreeing with Kurapika’s words but choosing not to exchange words on the matter.

 

His omega longed to comfort and reassure Chrollo.

 

_ “I’ll get you out of there, I promise, Kurapika.”  _

 

Hisoka began reaching for his phone and Kurapika had to hold himself back from clutching it to his chest protectively, but he could not hold in the sad, distressed sound that poured out his throat as the phone was taken from his hands. 

 

“Chrollo…” He whispered the name sadly and the alpha must have sensed what was happening because its next words were spoken quickly and urgently.

 

“ _ Kurapika, I l-” _

 

Hisoka ended the call, giving Kurapika a smile.

 

“Oops.”

 

\---

 

Kurapika must have fallen asleep, but he was awoken by a harsh tug on the end of his chain as he was easily pulled out of the cage. He groaned in pain, his neck ached like no other, he knew that it was bruising into a dark shade of blue.

 

“Wake up, little omega, did you sleep well?” Tserriednich asked with a cruel smile.

 

A familiar scent drew Kurapika’s attention to the other side of the room, where Hisoka offered a small wave.

 

“Don’t worry about him, Hisoka’s just here to observe. He’ll be watching over you from now on.” The alpha told him while pressing a boot down on his cheek. The action was meant to make Kurapika feel small and insignificant, like a bug, but it only fed into the ball of rage building up inside of him.

 

“Yesterday I went rather easy on you, didn’t I?” The alpha said in a thoughtful tone, pulling out the vial and showing it to Kurapika. “I didn’t even use this on you.”

 

The vials liquids moved around slowly as Tserriednich waved it around, its color pale green and the consistency rather thick. Kurapika glanced over and noticed Hisoka holding a phone up, most likely recording for Tserriednich’s twisted entertainment. 

 

The fear he felt yesterday grew, he did not want to take that awful drug. Kurapika had hoped he’d never even have to see it again…

  
  


Despite brandishing and threatening Kurapika with the drug, Tserriednich once again did not use the vials contents. All the sinister alpha had done was take a cane to Kurapika’s ribs and legs, one swing across his face had Kurapika’s already swollen eye shut completely.

 

He offered no resistance when he was thrown into the cage, only groaning lowly as he tried his best to get comfortable with as little movement as possible.

 

Honestly, Kurapika was ready to pass out and leave this pain behind but his rest was soon interrupted by a nosy fox.

 

“Tserriednich is scared, you know?” Hisoka told him, squatting outside Kurapika’s cage and looking down at him with unreadable eyes.

 

Kurapika cracked open his good eye and looked at the other omega in disbelief. There was no way Tserriednich was scared, the nasty alpha was always confident in its every move, so why would it be scared now?

 

“I sincerely doubt that.” Kurapika muttered, his voice raspy.

 

Hisoka hummed and stood briefly, slipping a glass of water through the cage bars so that Kurapika didn’t have to drink from the bowl. He would never say it out loud, but Kurapika was extremely grateful for the act.

 

With a grunt and a heave, Kurapika managed to sit up, his ribs screaming in pain and he was willing to bet a few of them were broken.

 

“It’s true though.” The omega shrugged, resting his back against Kurapika’s cage. “Chrollo has shut down quite a few of Tserriednich’s little ‘clubs.’ Tserriednich knows just how much of a threat Chrollo is to him, and the fear of that fact is creeping up on Tserriednich;” Suddenly Hisoka’s smile sharpens as he looks down at Kurapika, “just like a spider slowly rolling up the little bug that flew into its web.”

 

Kurapika nearly choked on his water.

 

He hated spiders…

 

“You make me uncomfortable.” Kurapika grumbled, shoving the glass back at the other omega.

 

“I get that a lot~” Hisoka chimed, his smile losing its sharpness. “Anyhow, I think Tserriednich is afraid to use the HI drug on you because of Chrollo’s inevitable appearance.” 

 

Kurapika arched a brow at that, hissing in pain at the tightness of his skin. 

 

“You really think so?” Kurapika couldn’t help but be doubtful.

 

“I know so.” The large omega suddenly offered him a comforting smell. “So hang in there.”

 

Hisoka slipped a small bag of chips between the bars, turning his attention back to his phone as he continued to fill the air with a surprisingly sweet and soft scent.

 

\---

 

“This is starting to get rather boring. He really doesn’t care about you,” Tserriednich said in an exasperated tone, spinning in his desk chair like he always did when he was bored. 

 

Kurapika couldn’t even find it in himself to look up, his eyes heavy and swollen from crying.

 

He let out a heavy breath, his cheek resting against the ground. He hurt everywhere and he was so very tired. Days were starting to blur and mix, nights were spent in silence as Hisoka cared for him.

 

“So, what happens if Chrollo doesn’t come for him?” Hisoka suddenly asked, surprising Kurapika a bit because the other omega never spoke during a beating session.

 

Tserriednich gave Hisoka a cautious look, “And why should I tell you exactly?”

 

“I’m very curious~” Hisoka beamed.

 

The alpha narrowed its eyes in suspicion before it glanced over at Kurapika. “Well, I’m not sure yet. Maybe I’ll keep him, Maybe I’ll sell him.”

 

Kurapika felt despair run through, he didn’t even have the mental strength to keep it out of his scent and that earned him a sadistic smile from Tserriednich. Kurapika’s omega whined lowly. It was extremely disoriented and its reactions to everything were beginning to get dimmer and dimmer, along with Kurapika’s.

 

“It really is amazing to see you slowly lose all your fight,” the alpha murmured, a disgusting fondness in those slanted eyes. “You were so fiery when you got here…” The words were accompanied by a soft stroke across Kurapika’s cheek.

 

A spike of fear shot through him and he flinched at the contact, making odd terrified noises that Kurapika didn’t even realize he was making.

 

Tserriednich’s eyes only lit up more at his reaction, and he shot out a hand and grabbed a fistful of Kurapika’s hair, lifting his head before slamming back into the ground. Kurapika cried out, staying limply where he was out of hope that it would make the alpha stop. It didn’t.

 

Kurapika just hoped that he would pass out at this point, it would be nice to just sleep. To sleep until Chrollo rescued him. And the universe finally took mercy on him, he thanked whatever God that let him fall asleep in this moment.

 

\---

 

Kurapika’s head felt like it was floating on water, swaying back and forth and leaving him dizzy. His ears felt stuffed, and it sounded like he was listening to the world through a cotton filter, he could hear loud noises, though they sounded fuzzy and distant. 

 

He tried to blink his eyes open, but he couldn’t, and he couldn’t find it in himself to be bothered by that.

 

That was until something wet and cold splashed over his face.

 

Kurapika gasped, his omega was urging him up, and he finally managed to open an eye. 

 

“Get up, the show is about to begin!” Hisoka grabbed him under his arms, hauling him out of the cage and setting him back against a wall.

 

His ears began to clear out as he came back to himself a bit, and he looked around, the room was empty, but he could hear yelling and shots from outside the door.

 

Wait…

 

Kurapika’s body jolted as he moved to jump up but couldn’t, instead he only doubled over with a cry of pain. But he paid it no mind, Chrollo was here! He had to be, what else could this commotion be?

 

Hisoka fiddled around with his computer bag until he pulled out a small bag of popcorn and Kurapika glared at him.

 

“Is he here?” Kurapika croaked out, knowing Hisoka knew just what he was asking.

 

“He is.” Hisoka supplied simply. “And he should be here soon, so why don’t you relax and enjoy the show?”

 

Hisoka had just barely finished his sentence when the door was thrown open, and Kurapika’s hope was short lived as Tserriednich burst into the room. The alpha was downright  _ livid _ . Its eyes raked across the room until they landed on him and Hisoka. Instantly Kurapika could feel his omega cower in fear.

 

“Get over here!” The alpha barked, spittle flying from its lips as it roughly grabbed Kurapika by the bicep and pulled him against its chest, its arm wrapping over his throat as a gun was shoved to his temple.

 

Kurapika cried out, his body screaming in pain.

 

He dug his nails into Tserriednich’s forearm until the alpha gave him a harsh shake, making him cough as another alpha ran into the room. 

 

_ Chrollo! _

 

The dark alpha was covered in blood, its hair was the most messy Kurapika has ever seen it, and its eyes were so cold, Kurapika faltered. 

 

“Stay back!” 

 

Kurapika flinched at the shout right in his ear.

 

Chrollo only took another step, his scent so heavy and thick, Kurapika could almost swear he could see a black cloud surrounding the alpha. 

 

Before Tserriednich could even say another word, Chrollo raised his gun faster than Kurapika could blink and shot the other alpha in the hand. The hand that was holding a gun to Kurapika’s head.

  
  


Tserriednich hollered in pain, releasing his grip on Kurapika and letting him fall to the ground. Kurapika just barely managed to catch himself with his palms as Chrollo rushed forward to support him, but before his alpha could reach him, the one behind him shot off a bullet.

 

Kurapika doesn’t remember Tserriednich being ambidextrous, but it seemed like a very possible explanation as the bullet caught Chrollo in the left shoulder, Kurapika’s alpha staggering back from the force of the shot.

 

He didn’t even realize he had moved until he was beside Chrollo, who was kneeling with a hand holding his wounded shoulder. 

 

“Oh god, Chrollo, are you-” Kurapika was cut off as he let his hands shakily grab at Chrollo’s arms.

 

“You’re being rather sloppy today, Lucilfer.” Tserriednich’s face was pained and he held his injured hand close to his chest as he started towards them.

 

Kurapika’s breath was frozen in his chest as his eyes slowly met Chrollo’s, he could see the confusion in those dark grey eyes and he wondered just what Chrollo saw in him just then. Maybe it was fear, or determination, or perhaps it was the hatred Kurapika felt boiling just beneath his skin. Chrollo opened his mouth to say something, maybe to stop him even though there was no way the alpha could possibly know what he was thinking.

 

It was like time had froze, and he gripped Chrollo’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding his shoulder, before he grabbed his alphas gun off the floor. 

 

And then time resumed its normal pace.

 

Kurapika felt his body whip around, moving on its own and it was almost like he was watching himself as he pulled the trigger, releasing the bullet that shot straight through the air and meeting Tserriednich’s forehead.

  
  


The silence that followed was deafening, he could feel Chrollo’s shock, but Kurapika himself felt relatively unfazed, relieved, if anything. This kill was much more satisfactory compared to the one years ago…

 

“Kurapika…” 

 

He turned around at his name, his body and mind finally connecting and becoming one again. He was careful of Chrollo’s wound as he nearly tackled the alpha to the ground, he had honestly forgotten about all his own wounds. His omega was loud in his mind, ecstatic to see their alpha, but worried that it was injured.

 

“Chrollo.” The name came out as a whimper, and even Kurapika couldn’t tell which emotion was most prominent at the moment.

 

“How touching,” Kurapika flinched, having completely forgotten about the other omega. “Lovers, reunited at last, both wounded, both overjoyed…” Something about the way Hisoka was speaking was extremely unsettling. “Now, I do wonder, will you live happily ever after?”

 

Chrollo sucked in a breath before speaking harshly. “Enough of your games Hisoka.” 

 

Kurapika worriedly rested his hand on Chrollo’s chest when the alpha coughed, its whole body shaking from the force of it.

 

“Rude.” Hisoka tsked, taking slow steps towards them.

 

Chrollo was quick to wrap his arm around him, trying to pull Kurapika behind him but Kurapika resisted with all his strength, earning a worried, frustrated look from his alpha.

 

It was during this small moment of distraction that Hisoka suddenly rushed forward, easily snagging Kurapika’s wrist, and to his surprise, the pink haired omega didn’t pull him away from Chrollo. His surprise quickly morphed into horror when a needle was suddenly shoved into the vein across his inner elbow. 

 

Kurapika instantly felt the heat of the drug coursing through him, he looked down at his arm and back up to Hisoka. He felt betrayed, but he wasn’t surprised.

 

“Hisoka, you-” Chrollo snarled, lunging at the tall omega before he faltered.

 

“Let’s have fun, yeah?” Hisoka purred, eyes lighting up at the way Chrollo swallowed heavily and watched Kurapika, who was currently shivering and panting.

 

\---

 

Chrollo forgot all about the pain in his shoulder as his wounded omegas scent filled the air, arousal burned in his gut as Kurapika ground down against him with a needy whine. 

 

He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, hearing the way the air stuttered out of him.

 

The omega in his lap squirmed closer, pressing up against him and happily inhaling his scent.

 

“An omega in heat is quite oblivious to its surroundings.” Hisoka crouched by them and brushed a hand down Kurapika’s back, who arched into the touch with a purr. “An omega on HI is oblivious to  _ everything. _ ”

 

Chrollo opened is mouth to speak but Hisoka put a hand over his lips.

 

“I’m not finished.” the omega hissed. “Right now, the only thing on Kurapika’s mind is desire,” Hisoka put his hand over a bruise on Kurapika’s arm and squeezed it harshly, smirking when Kurapika only leaned into the touch. “He won’t register pain, nor fear… the perfect sex doll.” 

 

Chrollo growled, unable to control the anger that filled his scent. He tried to move Kurapika off of him but it was rather impossible when the omega clung to him, hands on his shoulders and clenching his bullet wound.

 

“Haha!” Hisoka laughed shrilly, “you both are very tempting right now~” The omega let out a disappointed sigh. “However, I prefer to break people myself…” He cast a dirty glare at Tserridenich’s body. “Honestly, why did you have to go and get yourself shot.” He tsked, shaking his head as he walked to the door, opening it just in time for Chrollo’s spiders to rush in, all bloody and breathless.

 

“Right now he won’t feel pain, the effects will last for the rest of the day at least.” Hisoka pushed passed Phinks and Nobnaga. “During that time patch him up, surely it’ll be easier to tend to him when you don’t have to see his pain?” Hisoka finished, smiling back at Chrollo and Kurapika. “I’ll be back when you both are all healed up~”

 

With that, the omega took its time sashaying down the hall, a hand on its hip as it went.

 

Shalnark came closer, hesitating when Chrollo stiffened. The presence of other alphas near his wounded, heat-stricken omega made him instinctively on edge. 

 

“Sorry, Shal.” He moaned raspily, hips stuttering as the omega molested him in front of his spiders and he allowed himself to flop back, shoving down his alpha and releasing a huge sigh. “Help me up?”

 

\---

 

Machi’s lips turned down in a slight frown as she gently looked Kurapika over. The blonde omega wiggled and nuzzled into Chrollo’s palm, who was trying his best to even out his breath and will is boner to go down.

 

“Do we have everything we need?” Feitan asked quietly, opening the cabinets of the infirmary and glancing through everything.

 

“I’d like to think so,” Machi murmured softly, fingers running over Kurapika’s swollen and bruised arm. “But I think we need more bandages…”

 

Feitan stepped up to the bed, glancing Kurapika’s body over. “I’ll send Phinks out to get more.”

 

Chrollo watched Feitan speed walk out of the room before he turned his gaze back to Machi.

 

He didn’t even have to ask as Machi began to speak.

 

“He took one hell of a beating, Boss, a total of eleven broken bones…” She sounded upset as she met his eyes. “You did the right thing putting a bullet through that bastards head... “

 

Chrollo started at that, recalling Kurapika’s scarily accurate precision as he ended Tserriednich’s life. It was almost like Kurapika had shot a gun before…

 

“It wasn’t me.”

 

Machi froze froze for a moment.

 

“Was it Hisoka?” Her voice was genuinely confused.

 

“It was Kurapika.” The conflict he felt leaked into his voice, and Machi looked as deep in thought as he did over the fact.

 

“Kurapika did?”

 

They looked at each other, confusion in their eyes and a frown etched on both of their faces.   
  


\---

 

The first thing Kurapika noticed upon waking up was the weight of his limbs. He felt so incredibly heavy everywhere.

 

He felt a little panicked when it took him a good two minutes to finally peel his eyes open. The room he was in was empty and dark, there were a few cabinets and another bed adjacent to the one he was in.

 

His head fell back and he let out a raspy groan, his mind was fuzzy and he had a difficult time recalling how he got here.

 

When he moved to throw the blankets off of himself his body jolted in pain. With a frown and an irritated grunt he shifted around and got a feeling just where his worst injuries were. 

 

“Dammit…” He growled, Tserriednich had really beaten the hell out of him. “Chrollo!” Kurapika barked out angrily, a little annoyed that the alpha wasn’t there when he woke up. He may not know how he got here but he knows Chrollo was near. “Fuck, Chrollo-” His throat suddenly closed up and pain consumed his gut as he curled in on himself and coughed.

 

“Kurapika,” Chrollo was quick to come through the door and sit on the edge of his bed. “Don’t move too much, Love.” The alphas eyes were soft and worried, a large hand came up to pet through his hair and across his cheek. The action caused him to immediately purr, the sound loud and aggressive as he nuzzled into Chrollo’s hand, scenting the alpha.

 

Chrollo gave a small smile, his scent giving away how desperate he was for Kurapika’s affection, how much he needed it right now. Kurapika was more than happy to oblige.

 

He pressed his lips to Chrollo’s palm, looking up at him with lowered lashes and letting out a sweet scent. “Lay with me?”

 

The alpha was not the only one who was overjoyed to see the other.

 

Chrollo hesitated for a moment, obviously concerned about Kurapika’s wounds.

 

“If you don’t get in this bed-” Kurapika didn’t even have to finish his sentence, purring as his big, warm alpha sidled in next to him. “Gods, I missed you.” Chrollo’s arms tightened around him at the statement.

 

“I’m so sorry.” The alpha murmured, burrowing his nose into golden locks. “I’m never letting you go again.”

 

Kurapika felt his lips begin to tremble and he tried to blink the tears away, but it was no use, he gripped Chrollo as tight as he could, uncaring for the way it made his wounds ache. He just needed Chrollo closer in this moment. The alpha returned the hug with just as much love but held him softly, too softly.

 

“Don’t. Don’t ever let me go…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Chrollo is the first alpha in rut pika was around while he wasn't in heat, i should probably have told this to y'all sooner, so like it was his first real experience 

P.S. Hisoka has an untraceable number 

Fucking default dances on tsrriednich’s corpse

Dearlord it was hard making this chapter as long as the others…

Well, i tried to set it up so that Hisoka can become a main/bad guy type thing :^/ idk yet, give me your guys thoughts on the matter

I swear to god Kurapika killing people was not last minute at all, ive had this planned and it fits quite well with an event in his past that i will explain so please dont hate on me, i am sorry if it seems sudden  and out of place…

this chapter is hella shorter than normal, i apologize

POINT OUT MISTAKES if u want lol


End file.
